Moving On From Moon
by 1babyt
Summary: Spin Off of Love Comes Around Trilogy. Austin and Ally's kids are grown and making a life for themselves. They want to distance themselves from the Moon name. Will they ever get away? Will the relationship of their parents effect them still? Is love in the cards for the kids? Will issues arise that make their life flip upside down? Or will they finally move on from the family name?
1. Life Today

I slip my feet into my heels and flatten my skirt as I stand up. I turn and see Chris leaning against the door frame. I pick up my earrings and start to put them in, "Are you just going to stand there?" I look over at him and he shrugs, "I like the view." I throw my hair clip at him and he laughs as he catches it. "Not nice Mrs. Sterling" He comes over and wraps his arm around me as he smiles down at me. "Morning." I smile up at him, "Morning." He leans down and captures my lips making me melt like he always does. He pulls back and looks down at me as he licks his lips. I slap his chest and he laughs and he kneads my hips with his hands. "What are you so dressed up for?" I turn in his arms and hold my necklace up for him before throwing a smile over my shoulder. He shakes his head but laughs as he takes It and lifts my hair, "I have a meeting with this huge producer. Her assistant has pushed me off time and time again. I finally got the meeting and I need her." He lays my hair back down and kisses my bare shoulder. I move my head and he kisses my neck.

I turn back in his arms and he sighs, "I hate these new shifts at work." I pat his chest, "I know baby but it's okay. You only have them a few more weeks. Then you will be back on the same shift as me." He sighs and lays his head on my shoulder. I laugh and play with his hair. "Do you really have to go to this meeting?" I nod, "I am so sorry baby but I do. I can try to get out early and come home." He smiles and looks at me, "Really?" I kiss his cheek and he raises his head back up off my shoulder, "Yes. But you have to let me go." He laughs and releases his arms around me before kissing me again. He deepens it and knows what he is doing as I feel him smirk in the kiss. I pull back and slap his chest, "Be good Mr. Sterling." He laughs and flops himself on the bed, "Never, not when I am around you." I laugh and lean over him on the bed and kiss him. "See you later. I love you." He smiles, "I love you too. Tell Chloe to get ready and I will take her to school." I peck his lips and nod.

I grab my purse and jacket before walking out of the room. I knock the door near the stairs, "Chloe." I open the door and see her sleeping. I walk over and sit my purse and jacket down on her bed. I sit on the side of the bed and shake her shoulder slightly, "Chloe, honey." She stirs but rolls over and curls back up with her pillow. I laugh and shake her again, "Chloe, come on sweetie. You need to get up." She cracks her eyes open and looks at me, "I don't want to go today." I laugh and shake my head, "It don't work like that. Come on and get up and you might get daddy to drive through McDonalds for you." She smiles and sits up, "You really think so?" I shrug and smile, "I bet if you ask nicely, he will. But you have to get up and get dressed or you won't be able to because you will be late." She smiles and kisses my cheek before getting up and grabbing clothes, "Thanks mommy." I smile and grab my stuff again before walking over as she looks for pants. I try to flatten her hair before pulling her to me and kissing her cheek. "Be good today baby. I will see you later. Love you." She smiles, "Love you too." I take one more look at her before walking out the door and across the hall before remembering that Kyle is at Mr. and Mrs. Sterling's.

I walk downstairs and pour my coffee into my cup before looking over at the picture on the wall. It is the picture of my wedding day where Chris picked me up and ran down the hallway with me. I smile and grab my cup and purse and jacket before walking out the door. I lock the door and walk to my car. I unlock the door and get in before putting my purse and jacket on the passenger seat and my coffee in the cup holder I look at the house one more time before backing out and heading to work.

I got a new car a couple years ago. The Range Rover was nice while it lasted but It was time for a new one. I missed my Audi but I wanted something reasonable. Chris knew I was conflicted and he needed a new car as well. He got an escalade because he loved driving dads. I got a new Audi and a new Range Rover. I mainly drive the Audi unless I have the kids then I drive the Range Rover.

I see the building and I pull into the parking lot. I park in my parking spot and grab my jacket and purse. My coffee is long gone. I open the door and step out before putting my jacket on to cover my spaghetti straps on my grey tank top. I am wearing a high waisted pencil skirt with a grey tank top and white dress jacket that stops at my hips. I am wearing my black shiny six inch heels. I look around the parking lot as I close my door and lock it. I walk to the door and smile as the doorman opens it.

I walk past the receptionist that smiles and tells me good morning. I say morning back of course. I walk to the elevator and ride it up to the top floor. I get out and walk straight before I see my receptionist/ assistant. I smile and she smiles as she stands up and hands me letters and a coffee. "Thank you." She nods, "No problem. Anything else you need right now?" I shake my head, "Let me know when Anna White gets here and after her cancel everything for today. I want to get home early." She nods and looks up at me from her chair, "Anything else?" I shake my head, "No, after all of that. You can take an early day as well." She smiles, "Thank you Mrs. Sterling." I smile, "No problem."

I walk into my office and sit everything on my desk before walking over to my window. I look out and see the sun shining bright. Dad wanted me to take his office but I couldn't do that. So I built my own. I am right down the hall from him and I have a floor length glass window behind me that I have blinds that cover or uncover it. The blinds are electric and when they come down they don't look like blinds. I have a glass desk in the middle of the room with pictures on it and my I Mac. I have a closet to the side that holds an extra outfit in case I spill something. I also have a bathroom to the other side. The front of my office has a couch on one wall with two chairs in front of my desk. I have a glass wall in front of my office as well but no one can see in and I can see out if I want to. Normally I have it frosted so even I can't see out.

Chloe loves my office and has been coming here since I took over. She loves it and likes to pretend she is running the company and all she has to do is say something and everyone here bows to her and makes sure it happens. Everyone here loves her and spoils her.

I sit down in my chair and turn my computer. I look through my emails and write back to the important ones when I hear my intercom beep. "Mrs. Sterling." I hit the button, "Yes, Jennifer." She coughs, "Logan is here." I laugh and sigh, "Send him in." I'm surprised he didn't just barge in. He normally does. Jennifer is intimidated by him and he knows it. My door opens and he walks in before closing it. "Aubs, I really don't know about her. I mean, who doesn't just let me through." He flops down on my couch and looks up at me, "Well, don't you look nice." I sigh, "Is that all anyone can say today?" He laughs, "Just saying. You look nicer than normal. You must have gotten that meeting." I nod, "She will be here soon." He smiles, "Good because I need Anna's help. I mean don't get me wrong, I am good but she is better." I laugh and turn to him, "What are you even doing up here?" He shrugs, "A guy can't come visit his adopted sister." I laugh and shake my head, "Yes a guy can but you can't." He stands up and places a hand to his heart, "I'm hurt. Truly I am." He places his hands on my desk and stares at me, "Okay, here is the deal. Kayla is going to call you sometime today, I need you to tell her that she is freaking out about nothing and that I am a work in progress."

Sitting back in my chair I look up at him as I sigh, "What did you do?" He scoffs, "Why does it have to be something I did?" I give him that look and he laughs and nods, "Okay, I may have dented the car." I shake my head, "Really Logan, the new one." He nods, "It is not that bad but yeah." I shake my head and know Kayla is freaking out on him. He just crashed one last year. He damages more cars than anything. I put my hands up, "I'm not getting involved and frankly she is right to freak. You just crashed a car last year. Two months ago you broke your arm in another accident. You just got this car. She is worried about you Logan. She loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. You need to slow down." He sighs and sits in the chair across from my desk, "I know but this time it really was an accident. I opened the door and thought I was farther away than I was." I shake my head, "Fix it Logan but I am staying out of it." He sighs and lays his head on my desk, "You are not nice Aubs." I start typing an email, "Yeah yeah and your wife really isn't going to be nice if you keep damaging cars. Now get out so I can prepare for the meeting." He gets up and walks to the door. I smile at him, "Love you Log." He smiles and turns back to look at me, "I love you too Aubs. Same time tomorrow?" I shake my head, "Busy. Talk to Jennifer and get my schedule." He sighs and puts his head against the door, "Don't make me talk to her." I laugh and make a move motion with my hand. He sighs and opens the door before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He is a big baby. He doesn't like Jennifer because she didn't know who he was when she started so she wouldn't let him in. he hasn't liked her since. She is great and she honestly feels like family. She is a great person and does a great job.

I finish up my emails when my phone rings. I look down at my cell phone and see my dad's picture. I look at my clock before picking it up, "Everything okay daddy?" He laughs, "Oh course Princess. Just wanted to wish you luck in the meeting. Let me know how it all goes." I laugh, "I will. Love you." He yells something, "Okay, Love you too Princess." He hangs up and I laugh knowing he is having to deal with Avery.

My intercom goes off, "Mrs. Sterling, Ms. White is here." I stand up and smooth out my skirt before pressing the button, "Let her in." I move around my desk and stand in front of it as my door opens and I see Jennifer holding the door open. I smile when I see the tall blonde walk in, "Ms. White, I am so happy to be getting this meeting with you." She smiles and i watch as Jennifer closes the door, "When i found out my assistant kept pushing you off, i knew i had to make this right." She shakes my hand and then sits in her chair as i move around to my chair. I smile and look at her, "Well, i wanted to meet with you because you are the best." She crosses her legs and sits back in the chair, "Well thank you. But honestly, i hate the pleasantries. Can we just talk normal?" I nod and she smiles, "So why did you try to get a meeting with me so bad?" I sigh and lean back in my chair, "Honestly, i need you. You are the best of the best. I have good producers here but none of them are you. I knew with you on my side working as a team with me we could make magic. I need you. I want you. Moon records could be unstoppable with you on our team." She leans back and nods, "I hear you. I loved your parents growing up. I grew up watching your family. You were always my idol, i wanted what your family had." She looks around and see a picture of Chloe, Chris and I. "i remember the day it was announced you were pregnant. Others were upset and rude, i just wanted to know what you were having." She looks back at me, "How can i say no to someone i always looked up to? How can i say no to the family i always wanted to be a part of and now i am getting the chance?" I smile and stand up shaking her hand, "You won't regret this." She laughs and shakes her head, "I know i won't. I know the work you do Aubrey and i know the work this company does. I will be happy here." She pulls me into a hug, "But i don't shake hands, i hug." I laugh and hug her back.

We pull back and i look at her, "This went by a lot faster than i thought. I thought i would have to pull out all the shots." She shakes her head, "Not needed." I smile and look at the clock, "I can get the forms ready for you today and sent out to you tomorrow to sign." She smiles and nods, "That sounds wonderful. I will have to break a lot of hearts but it will be worth it to come here." I smile and look at her, "I can't believe this but i am so happy." I walk back around my desk. I shake my head, "Well, that is all i had. Is there anything you need to know?" She shakes her head, "Just get me the papers tomorrow, i will look at them and let you know if there is any issues." I smile and shake her hand again before she leaves. I sit down shaking my head as Jennifer knocks and comes in, "So it went good?" I nod, "She agreed." She smiles and squeals a little, "You did great." I smile, "Thank you." I stand up and turn off my computer and grab my purse. "Can you get the forms ready for her to be shipped out tomorrow? I am going to head out. After the forms are ready you can go home and enjoy your day." She nods and goes back out. I turn off my light and walk out of my room before waving at her.

I head downstairs and wave bye at the reception before heading to my car. I open the door and get in. i start the car and head back home happy to be done so early and being able to get home to Chris.

I pull into the driveway and park the car. I grab my purse and coffee cup before getting out. I lock the car and walk up the pathway to my house. I unlock the door and open it. I shut it and lock it back. I sit my purse on the table by the door. "Chris." I hear nothing back. I walk into the kitchen and see he made something to it. I sit my coffee cup on the island before walking up the steps. I see our door open and we close it now since we had an issue with Chloe walking in and exploring one day. Since then the door stays closed and she knows she can only come in if the door is open. I walk forward and push the door open, "Chris." I laugh when i see him face first on the bed with his legs hanging off the end and his arms hanging off the side. I walk over and bend down on the side of the bed where his face is turned. "Chris." I place a kiss on his lips and he looks at me before smiling sleepily. "Hey. You came home." I laugh and nod, "I told you i would work to get home early." He looks at the alarm clock and smiles, "You are home really early." I laugh and nod, "I got the meeting done fast." He smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the bed as he rolls onto his side. He smiles and kisses me. "My turn now." I laugh and shake my head, "It is always your turn." He kisses me again as i kick my shoes off and hear them clink to the floor. He pushes my jacket onto the bed and works to get my shirt and skirt off next all the while kissing my neck.

I wake up and see Chris getting dressed. I smile and pull the sheet around me. "Leaving so soon?" He smiles and comes over and kisses me. "Oh, i hate to leave but i have to get to work." I sit up and fix his tie before looking up at him, "All perfect now." I leave my hand on his chest and he smiles. He leans down and kisses me again. "Chloe called she is going over to your mom and dad's." I nod and lay down, "Did she say why?" He shrugs, "Something about helping Avery." I nod and look at him, "When do you have to be at work?" He looks down at his watch, "Twenty minutes." I smile and look up at him, "Can i get a kiss?" He smiles and nods, "Well of course Mrs. Sterling." I smile and he bends over and kisses me. I deepen it and he smirks. I smirk at him as he pulls away. He pecks my lips and kisses my nose, "I will see if i can get home early tonight." I nod and he looks at me and sighs, "I will text you and let you know. I love you." I smile and kiss him, "I love you too. Now go, before you are late." He nods and grabs his phone before kissing my head and leaving. I lay back down and sigh as i close my eyes and go back to sleep for a little while before i go get Chloe.

I wake up and shower before getting dressed. I pull on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I pull my hair up into a messy bun. I slip my feet into my house shoe boots. I walk downstairs and grab my keys. I walk out the door and lock the door before getting in my car. I drive over to my mom's. I park my car in the driveway and get out. I walk up to the door and knock before opening it. I walk in and look around. "Hello." I walk upstairs and hear music in Avery's room. I knock and open the door. I smile and look around, "Chloe, where is everyone?" She shrugs, "I don't know. Avery asked if i would come over and help her with homework and then she went down to get us something to drink and she hasn't been back." I sigh and shake my head, "Honey, get your stuff." She nods and packs up her things. I walk downstairs and look around and don't see Avery anywhere. I sigh and write a note for dad telling him what happened.

I walk over and see Chloe come downstairs. I smile, "Come on honey." She smiles and walks out to the car. She gets in and I walk over to the Sterling house. I knock and walk in, "Hello?" I hear Mrs. Sterling, "Oh hey sweetie. Kyle, your mom is here." Kyle comes running and smiles as he hugs me. "Hi mommy." I smile and pick him up. "Hi baby. Did you have fun?" He nods and smiles, "So much fun. I had cookies." I smile and kiss his head, "Well that is great. What kind was it?" He smiles and tries to say chocolate chip. Mrs. Sterling comes in and hands me his bag. "Need any help sweetie?" i shake my head as i put his bag on my shoulder, "I got it. I was thinking we would go to McDonalds for dinner and then go home and watch a movie before bed." Kyle squeals and i laugh with Mrs. Sterling. She kisses both of us and tells us goodnight.

I walk out and walk over to the car and put him in the car seat. Chloe starts talking to him as they talk about their days. I smile and get in the car before backing out. I head to McDonalds and park in the parking lot. I get out and Chloe comes over and helps me get Kyle out. She is such a big help. I know she wants another sibling but it hasn't happened. Chris and i talked about IVF but he said he didn't want to worry about it right now. If it happens, it happens and we will talk about IVF later on if we need to. We have Kyle and Chloe so right now we are okay. Chris and I are still young and we have only been married nine years.

We sit down and eat our dinner as Kyle talks about his night with Grandma and Grandpa. He is so excited and is talking about the night to Chloe who is asking questions about his night and keeping him entertained. I smile as i watch them.

We stopped on the way home and picked up ice cream and cookies for our movie night. I pull into the driveway and Chloe gets Kyle out as I grab the bag of food. We all walk up to the door and i open it. They run upstairs to get in their pajamas. I laugh and take the food to the kitchen and start to make the ice creams. I hear my phone beep and pull it out of my pocket.

 _Emergency surgery, might be home late sunshine. Sorry :(_

I sigh but smile seeing sunshine wrote. He has so many nicknames for me and i love all of them. He makes me so happy and is just amazing.

 _No problem baby. Rock that surgery :)_

I put the phone down and call the kids down as i move the ice cream to the living room. They come down and start eating as i work on getting the movie started. I sit between them and hit play.

The kids didn't make it through the movie. Kyle was the first one to fall asleep on me. Not long after Chloe followed. I let them sleep and finished the movie myself since i was actually into it. After the movie finished i got up slowly and laid Chloe down while picking Kyle up. I walk upstairs and put Kyle in his bed and cover him up. I kiss him goodnight and walk back downstairs. I pick Chloe up and walk upstairs again and lay her in her bed. I kiss her goodnight and cover her up. I walk back downstairs and clean up the mess.

Once everything is cleaned and everyone is put to bed, i sit down on the couch with the tv on a show and grab my book. I lean back on the couch and open the book and continue where i left off.

 **CHRIS'S POV...**

It was another late night. I thought i could have gotten out early but there was an emergency surgery that came in. I had to do it. Aubrey sent me a picture of the kids sleeping on her and it made me sad that i missed it. I miss doing things like that. I put my phone in my bag and walk out of the locker room.

I say bye to the receptionist as i make my way out to the car. I get in and sigh as i see the time. I close my eyes before backing out and heading home.

In no time i am pulling into my driveway. We got a new house a couple years into our marriage. We needed more room. It is a little bigger than i would have liked but it is really nice. Nicer than i probably would have wanted to. I am not big on all this money stuff still but we both wanted to be close to the family still and it was perfect for what we wanted. I just feel rich sometimes and i never have been rich and am not use to it. I still don't like when her dad buys us stuff, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I like doing things myself, it is how i was raised. I have grown to love the house though. We changed some things and now it defiantly feels like a home to me, my home.

I get out and grab my bag. I close my door and walk to the door. I unlock it and walk in to see a light on. I drop my bag and walk over to the living room and see Aubrey asleep on the couch. I smile and lean down, "Honey." She groans and turns on her side. I laugh and reach under her and pick her up. She curls into me. I smile and turn the television and light off. I walk upstairs and into our room. I put her down in the bed and cover her up. I walk downstairs and lock the door making sure everything is locked and off. I walk back upstairs and check on the kids and kiss them goodnight. I do it every night, no matter the time i get in. i walk back to my room and strip down. I took a shower at work before coming home. I climb into bed and kiss her head. "Night Aubrey. I love you." She curls into me, "Love you Chris." I smile and kiss her head again before turning the lamp off and falling into a much needed sleep with my whole world in my arms.

 **So here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and feel.**

 **1babyt**


	2. Quality time

It has been crazy at work. I haven't been able to actually see Chris lately. I walk into the house and hear the kids screaming. I look around confused and walk to the kitchen following the sounds. I look through the door and see Chris outside with Chloe over his shoulder running around as Kyle chases them. It reminds me so much of when I was younger. I smile and open the door looking at them, "Does someone want to explain what is going on?" Everyone stops and looks at me. Kyle smiles and comes running to me, "Mommy." I smile and bend down scooping him up. He locks his legs around my waist and I kiss his head before looking back at the others. Chris smiles and puts Chloe down. "Well, missy over here thought it would be funny to take the football and run off. So of course Kyle and I had to chase her." I laugh and look down at Kyle, "Did you win?" He smiles his toothless smile at me, "Yep." I smile and kiss his head again before putting him down. "How about I go change and we make this interesting?" Chris smiles and raises his eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?" I smile and look at Chloe, "Girls versus boys. The loser makes dinner." He smiles and nods, "Sounds good. Go change." Chloe follows behind me as we walk into the house. "We are going to crush them." I laugh and turn to her, "Be nice but yeah we are."

I put on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of gym shoes. I walk downstairs and see Chloe pretty much did the same thing except she is wearing sweats. I walk outside and smile, "Let's get this going. I am hungry." Chris laughs, "What makes you think we will lose. Kyle and I are a great team, aren't we buddy?" Kyle smiles, "Yeah." I laugh and shake my head, "Just because you played for years doesn't mean you are good." He laughs and looks at me, "We will see." He whispers something to Kyle before we get ready and he throws the ball. Chloe goes after the ball and Kyle goes after her. I watch Chris and make sure he doesn't go after them. He smiles and runs at me before scooping me up in the air with one arm and spinning. "Get her Kyle." I watch as Kyle smiles and falls in front of Chloe making Chloe stop and he reaches up and grabs the ball before taking off running in the opposite direction. "No fair." I nod and look up at Chris, "You are not playing fair." He smiles and kisses my head, "Never said I would." I shake my head and pry his hands from me. "Chloe it is game time." She nods and we get ready to play. Chris smiles as I line back up with Chloe, "Best of 3?" I nod and he throws the ball to Kyle who smiles and throws it up.

I go forward and grab the ball and smile at Kyle, "Love you honey." I take off running and see Chloe behind me and she stops in front of Chris, "Daddy, I have a boyfriend." He stops dead in his tracks and looks down at her. I smile and reach the in zone. "Good job Chloe Sweetie." He shakes his head and looks up, "Wait. What?" Chloe smiles up at him and stands on her tippy toes kissing his cheek, "Just kidding daddy. Love you." He shakes his head and smiles, "Oh it is so on." I smile and line back up with Chloe. "It is tied. Want to say next one wins?" He nods and we look around before smiling. Knowing we each just came up with a plan and it can go either way.

Chloe now has the ball. She smiles at me and throws It towards princess who is laying on the ground just enjoying being outside. Chris looks at the ball confused and we all start running at one time towards it. Princess looks up and runs away. Kyle starts to chase princess because he loves her. Chris laughs, "Buddy what happened?" Kyle smiles back and shrugs, "Princess always wins daddy." I laugh and scoop the ball up and hand it to Chloe who takes off running as Chris picks me up and holds me to his chest. "That was a low shot." I smile and look up at him, "I love you." He smiles and kisses me, "I love you too." He puts me down and Chloe comes over holding the ball, "We won mommy." I smile, "Yes we did." Kyle comes over with Princess and smiles, "Sorry daddy." Chris smiles and rubs his hair, "It's okay little guy." Chris looks around, "How about we all get cleaned up and we go out to dinner." Everyone smiles and the kids run in to start getting ready, "Chloe help Kyle." She yells back, "Okay." Chris smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my head.

I look to him, "What are you doing home?" He shrugs, "I told them I was going home early. They wanted me to stay for the new ones but I told them no, I was coming home to be with my family. I went and picked up the kids and brought them home. Kyle wanted to play so we started throwing the ball and it just went from there." I smile and kiss him. "I am happy you are home." He smiles and kisses my head. "Me too."

We walk upstairs and into our room. He closes the door and smiles at me. "Before we leave…" I laugh as he pulls me to him and kisses me. I deepen it and wrap my arms around him. He smiles in the kiss and takes my hair down playing with it. We hear Kyle yell for Chloe to help him. We laugh as we pull back. "I should probably go help." He laughs and nods.

I walk out of the room and into Kyle's room. I smile as I see him looking around his room. I pick out his clothes and hand them to him. "Want some help?" He shakes his head. "I got it. I just needed someone to get them." I smile and kiss his head before walking back to my room. I strip out of my clothes. I pull on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I slip my feet into my heels from earlier today and run a brush through my hair leaving it down. Chris comes out of the bathroom and smiles. "How about we all take tomorrow off and enjoy a long weekend together?" I look up at him, "The kids too?" He nods, "Of course." He comes over and rubs my arms, "A family weekend." I shrug, "I don't see why not. The kids haven't missed any school. I will check and make sure nothing big is going on but yeah, it sounds fun." He kisses me and heads to his closet and starts to get dressed. I walk over and hug him. He smiles and kisses my hands as he looks for the rest of his clothes. We had to have someone come in and rebuild the room. We each needed our own closet, we get along great until it was time to get ready and we were bumping into each other and knocking things over. So now we both have our own walk in closets.

Soon we are both dressed. We walk into the hallway and I see Kyle sitting outside his room. "What are you doing honey?" He looks up at us, "I was waiting." I smile and help him up, "Is Chloe ready?" He shrugs and walks over to Chris who picks him up. I knock on the door, "Chloe we are leaving." I open the door and see her brushing her hair, "Okay." She grabs her phone and we all walk downstairs. Chris grabs his keys and we walk outside to the car while he locks the door. I get the kids in the car and get in myself. He comes down the walkway and smiles as he gets in the car, "I was thinking outback, what does everyone think?" The kids get excited and he laughs as he looks at me and I nod, "Sounds perfect." He grabs my hand and kisses it before he holds it. He backs out of the driveway and we start to head to the restaurant. The whole time he is holding my hand and drawing circles sometimes. He loves to hold my hand when he drives, he says it keeps him calm.

He parks the car and I get out and get Kyle out of the car. He wraps his legs around me and I kiss his head. Chloe and Chris come around the car. Chris grabs my hand and we walk into the restaurant. The hostess smiles, "How many?" I smile as Kyle hides his face in my neck. Chris laughs, "Two adults and two kids." She nods and grabs the menus and we start to follow her to our seat. She smiles at Kyle and stands in front of me at the seat, "I have a treat for the little one, if he wants it?" Kyle turns and looks at her, "What is it?" She smiles and pulls out a lollipop, "Can he have it?" I nod and she hands him the sucker before handing one to Chloe as well. "Your waitress will be right over. Have a nice night."

Chloe sits in her seat and I put Kyle next to her. I sit next to Chris on the other side of the table. He grabs my hand under the table as we all start to look at the menu. Kyle smiles, "I want this." I look over and see he has pointed to a picture of grilled cheese on his menu. I smile, "Okay buddy. We will tell the waitress when she comes over." He nods and starts to color. Chris looks at me, "What are you getting?" I shrug and keep looking at my menu. "It all sounds good." He smiles and looks around before leaning closer to me, "How about I order for you like we used to?" He kisses my cheek and I smile knowing he loves when he used to do that. I nod, "Whatever you like. You know me better than myself." He laughs and shrugs, "I just love you that much." I smile and lean into him finding the comfort and peace that I have been missing lately.

The waitress comes and we order our drinks and food and watch her leave as the kids enjoy coloring and doing the puzzles on their menu. Even though Chloe is older than Kyle she loves to do puzzles and color with him. She is a great big sister.

We eat and talk but mostly we just enjoy having a dinner together. We are together for dinner for the first time in a while. It feels nice, it feels amazing.

We go home and Kyle is out. He fell asleep in the car on the way home. Chloe fell asleep too but she woke up when Chris picked her up. She kissed my cheek and then Chris's, "Night mommy and daddy." She walks up the stairs and I know we won't see her for the rest of the night. I look down at the sleeping boy in my arms. Chris smiles and takes him from me, "I will put him to bed. You head on up and I will be there in a minute." I nod and kiss Kyle's cheek before heading upstairs. I hear him behind me a few seconds later. I walk into the bedroom and start to get ready for bed. It has been a long day. Just knowing that tomorrow I don't have to get up early and get the kids ready is a blessing.

I walk into my closet and take my clothes off and put them in the hamper. I move through my closet and find my pajama shorts and tank top and put them on. I start brushing my hair out when I feel arms wrap around me. I smile and lay an arm over his. His kisses my neck and takes my brush laying it down. He turns me around to face him and smiles, "The kids are out cold. I locked the door. I think it is about time we spend quality time together." I laugh and look up at him, "Oh, you think so?" He acts like he is thinking about it and nods smirking at me, "Yep." He captures my lips and bruises them but I don't care. He lifts me up and set me on my small dresser. He pulls away and I can see the love, lust and admiration in his eyes. I smile and pull him back to me. He is right, quality time is way overdue.

We are in bed and I have my head on his chest. He kisses my head. "Aubrey, I was thinking we could all sleep in and enjoy the rest. Then we could go out to the beach house and just get away for the weekend. The kids would love it, I love would it." I smile up at him, "Sounds amazing baby." He leans down and captures my lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. "I love you Mrs. Sterling." I smile and look into his eyes, "I love you too Mr. Sterling." He kisses me again and I lay back down on his chest filling my eyes start to droop knowing tomorrow is going to be filled with family fun.

 **I am so so so so sorry this is late. I honestly thought I updated. I forgot with finals and graduating. I am so sorry. I could explain what happened and what went into me forgetting but it was school and I am sorry. I am done though and I will get to updating more.**

 **I am so sorry again. I hope you liked it.**

 **1babyt**


	3. Start of Family Weekend

As promised we slept in today. The kids were still sleeping because I didn't walk into their rooms and wake them up for school. I wake up to Chris kissing my neck. "Before the kids get up do you think we could just enjoy some more along time?" I smile and turn to his side, "Of course." He leans forward and kisses me passionately but hungrily. We both know we don't have long because the kids will be up soon wondering why we didn't wake them up.

He takes my shirt off and throws it across the room. I smirk as I roll over him and climb on top of him. He smirks up at me and turns his head to the side kissing my arm. He flips me over and smiles before running his hands down my sides and removing what is left of my clothes. I giggle when he hits my sides making me laugh. He smirks as he takes my remaining clothes off. He leans down and kisses me.

He is running his hands through my hair as I lay on his chest. "Aubrey, thank you for this." I look up at him laughing, "It was my pleasure as well Chris. You don't have to thank me." He laughs and kisses my head, "Not that. Well yes, thank you but no. I meant thank you for taking the time off and allowing us to just spend time together. This is already amazing. I can't wait for the kids to get up so we can really start this day." I smile and lean up kissing him, "We all need a time off sometimes. Plus we have all missed you." He smiles and I lay back down on his chest and he runs his hands through my hair.

After a few minutes, I look up at him. "I should probably get a shower. Do you want to join?" He smirks and nods before picking me up making me squeal, "Shh. Don't wake the kids and ruin the fun." I laugh as he carries me into the bathroom. He turns on the shower as he sets me down. I grab us some towels and place them on the sink for us. He smiles and grabs my wrist pulling me back to him. He kisses me and I smile. This is an amazing day and I never want it to end. I have missed Chris so much lately.

After our shower, we each head to our closet to get dressed and pack a bag.

I pack quickly and come out and see Chris still in his closet. I smile and walk around grabbing phone chargers and phones. I grab my sunglasses and wallet. I put everything in my purse Chris bought me for my birthday. It's a black and gray Michael Kors bag. He was so excited when he gave it to me. It was one I was looking at for a while and he knew I would love it. Which I did, I use it a lot when we go somewhere or for work. I walk back over to my bag on the floor and pick it up sitting it and my purse on the bed. I walk out of the room and walk into Chloe's room.

She is sleeping so peaceful. I smile and walk over sitting on the edge of her bed. "Chloe, honey." She groans and rolls over. I smile and laugh slightly before I shake her slightly, "Chloe, wake up sweetie." She groans and cracks her eyes open at me. "Mom." I smile and nod, "Yes honey?" She groans and tries to pull her blanket up over her head, "Not yet." I sigh and stand up, "Well, I guess you don't want your surprise then?" She moves the blanket and looks at me, "What surprise?" I smile and set her bear back on her dresser I was looking at. I turn back to her, "Your dad decided we should all go on a family vacation this weekend. So we are, starting right now." She sits up confused and looks at her alarm clock and looks at me shocked, "No school." I laugh and shake my head, "Nope. So get up and get a bag packed. We leave soon." She smiles and jumps up and starts looking through her closet.

I laugh and walk out of the room and into Kyles. I shake him slightly, "Baby, get up." He sighs and yawns before looking at me, "Mommy?" I smile and nod, "Yes baby?" I kiss his head and push his hair away from his face. He yawns and looks at me again. "Is it time to get up?" I nod and kiss his head, "Yes baby. We are going to go on vacation. I am going to pack you a bag and lay some clothes out for you, okay?" He nods and sits up rubbing at his eyes. He may not be my child by birth, but he is my baby boy. I love him as much as I love Chloe. There are no differences in my eyes between them. Kyle is my child.

I walk over and pack his little suitcase. I put in some of his favorite toys as well. I sit his suitcase outside of his bedroom door. I take a pile of clothes and lay them on his bed in front of him. "Do you want help?" He shakes his head. "I'm a big boy. I got it." I smile and kiss his head, "Have Chloe get you some breakfast when you are done. I am going to get daddy moving." He nods and starts to get dressed.

I lean outside against the wall for a second. It can be hard sometimes with Kyle. He is my son. He will always be my son. I do worry about when he finds out his aunt is really his biological mom though. I secretly hope it never happens. The whole world except for my little family know Kyle to be mine. They think I hid out while pregnant because of what happened when I was pregnant with Chloe. It was the best way to do everything. I sigh and push away from the wall moving back to my room.

I see Chris moving around the room looking for last minute things. "Are the kids up?" I nod and he zips his bag up. "I will start taking the bags to the car." I smile and he leans down and kisses me. He grabs the bags and moves down to the hallways where I can hear him grabbing the other bags.

I grab my purse and head downstairs. I hear the kids in the kitchen. I walk in and sit my purse on the counter. I see Chloe and Kyle talking and eating cereal. I knew she would be hungry when she woke up. I laugh and look around. "Did you guys choose enough flavors?" I see five different cereals out on the counter and most of them in the bowls. They both shrug and keep eating making me laugh again. I feel arms wrap around me and I smile and I feel a kiss on my head. He kisses my head again before letting me go.

"Come on kiddos." Chloe gets up and walks over getting a huge hug from Chris before Kyle runs over and gets a hug as well. I smile and grab the bowls and put them in the dishwasher. I put the cereal back up. I grab my purse again and follow Chris and the kids out the door. Chris locks the door as I walk with the kids to the car. I help Kyle get buckled in before getting in the front seat. I smile as Chris gets in. "So where are we going?" I look at Chris and smile as he turns around and looks behind him. "We are going to the beach house and are going to have a whole weekend of family fun. I am talking movie night, swimming, building sand castles, sleeping in the living room. The whole thing." Chloe smiles wide and Kyle claps his hands. Chloe then squeals, "We should build the castle first." I laugh and watch as Chris turns back around smiling before starting the car and backing out of the driveway. He looks over at me and places his glasses on before hitting the radio button. The car fills with music and he puts the car in drive as we start the drive to the beach house singing to the radio.

Chris pulls into the driveway and the kids are singing at the top of their lungs making me smile. He turns the car off and looks at me. He kisses my hand before we get out. I help Kyle out of his seat. I grab a bag and Chloe grabs her bag. Chris grabs his and Kyle's. We all walk into the house and I unlock the door. I watch the kids run in and go to their rooms. We haven't been here in a while but they remember the place. This is our little get away. Chris bought it a long time ago when we were stressing out and needed to get away. He surprised it with me the next day and we stayed here all weekend while Aiden kept Chloe for us.

Chris wraps his arms around me as I look around. "I missed this place." I smile and turn in his arms looking up at him before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I did too." He smiles and looks around, "I already feel better." I smile and kiss him. He pulls me to him and mumbles against my lips, "I missed us." I smile and pull back before laying my head on his chest. "Maybe after we get the kids back from the family weekend we can do one night of just us. A date night, like we use to." He smiles wide, "Of course. I can see if Logan will take the kids and they can play with Emily and Brandon." I smile and nod, "I think they would enjoy that." He kisses me and then grabs my hand, "Let's go upstairs to our room and unpack before the kids come to get us." I laugh and lean into him as we walk upstairs.

We quickly unpack and no sooner than I close the door on my dresser do I hear knocks on the door. I smile and walk over and open it to see Chloe with Kyle on her hip. "Can we go out now?" I laugh and look back at Chris who sighs and nods, "I guess so." Kyle and Chloe run off and Chris wraps his arm around me, "I guess to the beach we go." I laugh and push him away as I go to change. I put on my bathing suit and the bathing suit cover bottoms. I slip my feet into flip flops and pull my hair into a bun. I put my sunglasses on and look at Chris in his shirt and swim trunks with his glasses on. He is even more handsome now than the day I married him. He has grown up so much. He was always mature but I never expected everything he did. I never expected him to take Chloe as his daughter and treat her the way he does or marry me and treat me the way he does. I know if I ever had to call him to come home he wouldn't second guess it. He would give everything up if I needed him too.

He smirks, "Are you checking me out?" I bite my lip and shrug, "So what if I am?" He smirks and comes closer, "I don't think my wife would like that." I smile, "Oh well who says she needs to know anyway." He smirks and looks down at me, "I really love my wife though." I smile and wrap an arm around his neck, "And I really love my husband." He smiles and lowers his head until we are mere centimeters apart. "Mrs. Sterling." I smile, "Mr. Sterling." He leans the last few centimeters and I feel the instant spark, butterfly, firework feeling I always do when he kisses me. He pulls me flush against him and moans. I push him back and smirk at him, "Be good." He pouts and then laughs before wrapping his arm around me and opening the door so we can go get the kids to go play outside.

After hours of the kids running around the beach and building sandcastles. We decided it was time to eat. The kids did not want to leave because they were having a blast. Chris really didn't want to leave either. He was having fun running around with the kids and messing with me. I was building the castles for the kids.

We get inside and all go to get cleaned up. After everyone is clean we make our way to the kitchen where Chris has decided we are going to have broccoli and beef with Japanese noodles. We all take parts and cook it as a family.

We all sit down when it is done and I smile. Today has been amazing, lazy but amazing. Making dinner together was fun. "Is everyone enjoying the weekend so far?" I watch as the kids eat and nod. I look over at Chris and he grabs my hand smiling wide. I smile back at him knowing this is exactly what he wanted. "How about after dinner, we all pick out a movie and watch it in the living room in sleeping bags?" Kyle squeals and Chloe smiles, "That sounds fun." I look at Chris and he smiles wide, "That sounds amazing." He draws a small circle on my hand and I keep eating.

The dinner ends quickly and we put the dishes in the dishwasher and allow it to wash everything for us. We go into the living and the kids run to the movies. Chris and I start to make the bed. I put blankets down and he puts the pillows down. I grab the sleeping bags and spread them out. Chris wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. I kiss him and get in my sleeping bag. He smiles and gets in the one next to me.

We look up at the kids and see them fighting over movies. "Kyle gets to pick first Chloe." She sighs and comes to the sleeping back next to Chris. I laugh quietly and watch as Kyle puts the movie in and comes over getting in the sleeping bag next to me. We hit play and laugh as we see Moana start to play. I cuddle into Chris and Kyle cuddles into me.

We lay as a perfect family watching movies, all curled up together and I couldn't be happier with the way the weekend is going so far.


	4. Authors Note, Read Please

I have been getting told to hurry up and end this story. I have been getting told to not even worry about this story. I have been getting told a lot of stuff. HOWEVER, I want everyone to know that i will not be ending this story. I will not be hurrying this story up. I love these characters. I asked if people would like a spin off with the kids as adults and I received a lot of positive feedback for people wanting this. This story is not part of the trilogy. This story is voluntary to read, all of my stories are. If you don't want to read this story because it doesn't have a lot of do with Austin and Ally, then you don't have to read. I hope i am not sounding rude but i am so tired of waking up to reviews and comments and things like this.

I will try to get an update up as soon as i can.

1babyt


	5. Sick and Coming home

The weekend went amazing. We slept in, ate breakfast together. We go to the beach enjoying family time. Somedays we go for ice cream, or out around the shops. We went to the park the other day. We do sleep over nights in the living room with movies, ice cream, and all kinds of junk food. It has been the perfect relaxing weekend. It was a perfect family weekend.

We leave soon. The kids must go back to school and we must go back to work. The weekend just ended far too quickly.

Tonight the kids wanted to sleep in their rooms after the movies and junk food. We put them both to bed and went to our room.

Chris and I now lay wrapped in the sheets together. He kisses my head as I lay on his chest. Our legs tangled together. He sighs and I look up at him confused. "What is wrong?" He shrugs, "Nothing honestly. It was a perfect weekend and a perfect time but I don't want to go back home yet. I love it here. " I smile and kiss him. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeper.

I lay back on his chest and he plays with my hair. "We may have to leave in a few hours but there is no reason we can't do this at home." He sighs, "You know my hours are going to be crazy once I get back." I look up at him, "I know baby. I have no problem with your hours. I knew what you wanted when I married you and I stand by you and support you. I love you. We can figure out times and days. We will just have to work." He smiles and leans forward kissing me. "You are the best person in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better wife and partner." I smile and he kisses me again.

We talk a little longer before we fall asleep.

All too soon the alarm is going off. I sigh and turn it off before sitting up in bed stretching. I feel Chris reach out for me trying to pull me back to him. I smile, "Come on Chrispoo." He laughs against my side. "No Sunshine bear." I laugh and reach down playing with his hair. He moans slightly. I smirk, "Come on. We need to get home and get the kids to school." He sighs and kisses my stomach.

I move out of the bed and into the bathroom. I turn on the water letting the steam fill the bathroom. I get in when the water is warm. I take my time knowing I set the alarm early.

I feel arms wrap around me as I wash my hair. I smirk and turn around. "Oh, sleepy head is up." He smirks and leans forward kissing me. I know where this is going all too soon. I am happy I set the alarm early.

~`~~~  
Once freshly showered and dressed. I start packing while Chris goes and gets the kids up and moving. We have to get the kids ready here so that we can stop by the house and get their bags before taking them to school.

I finish packing the bags and sit them in the hallway. I clean up the bedroom and finish the last of everything. I close the door and move on to the kids rooms, doing the same thing.

Once every room upstairs is packed and ready to go, I make my way downstairs to clean that area up.

After the kids are fed, showered and all ready to go. Chris and I grab the bags and head to the car. We get the kids in before ourselves. Chris grabs my hand before putting on music. He smiles at me and starts driving home in the early morning light as the kids fall back asleep in the car.

We pull up to the house. I look back at the kids sleeping. I smile and look at Chris. "I will grab their stuff." He nods as I get out and walk up the stairs and into the house. I walk around and grab their bags and make them lunch quickly. I look at the clock to see we are still good on time. I finish grabbing everything they will need.

I walk outside and set them in the floorboard before getting in. I close the door and he smiles at me. "Should we really take them?" I look back at them sleeping and nod, "They had plenty of sleep and they both have big projects today. " He nods and backs out before heading to the middle school first. "Hey guys we are almost to school." Chloe looks around and yawns before waking up. "School?" I nod and she smiles, "I had a great weekend, can we do this more?" I nod, "of course sweetie."

We pull up to the middle school and I get out. I grab her bag and lunch box. I kiss her on the head. "Be good and have fun today. I love you." She smiles and waves to Chris, "I will be. Bye daddy." He smiles and waves back, "Bye babygirl. I love you." She smiles, "I love you both too." She turns and walks away. I get back In and shut the door. Chris pulls away and heads to the elementary school.

We make it to the school and he pulls up to the curb. I reach around and shake Kyle's little leg. "Baby boy. It's time to get up." He cracks his eyes open, "Don't feel well." I look at Chris and climb in the back, sitting next to him. I feel his forehead and sigh, "Just wait right here." I get out and walk into the school and into the office. "Mrs. Sterling, hi." I smile, "Hello, I just wanted to say Kyle isn't feeling well and won't be in class. Is there anything I need to grab?" She calls his teacher real quick who sends her TA to the office with a folder. "She said just get the first day down." I nod and wave bye before I head back out to the car. I get in the passenger seat and Chris looks at me. "Just take us home." He looks back at Kyle. "I will call off today, don't worry sweetie. I will take care of him." He nods and pulls away from the curb taking us back home.

I walk around the car and grab him out of his seat. He gets these fevers sometimes and let sometimes only last a day but we have to keep him home because the school will just call me to come get him.

Chris follow behind with his bags. He sits them down on the floor and looks over at him, 'Hey buddy, are you feeling okay?" He shakes his head slightly then he stops and looks at me before throwing up. I look down at the floor and my shirt. I nod, "Lets get you cleaned up and to bed sweetie." I kiss his head and push his sweaty hair off his forehead.

Once in the bathroom I wash him up and take him to his room to get him fresh clothes. I put him in his bed and kiss his head. I turn on the monitor and grab the one from my room. I walk into the bathroom and shower quickly. I throw on a pair of sweatpants and an overgrown shirt. I pull my hair up in a messy bun to prevent anymore throw up ending up in it.

I grab the monitor and walk downstairs to finish cleaning up the mess when I see Chris standing up and the floor clean and smelling so much better. "Thank you." He nods, "Is there anything I can do?" I smile, "I got it baby. You should probably get ready for work." He sighs and looks around, "Are you sure? I can call and see…" I cut him off shaking my head, "Honey, I know you want to help and be here but I got it. You have to be at work and safe all those lives and hearts. If he starts to feel better or worse, I will call you. Maybe we will bring you lunch if he feels better later." He looks up the stairs, "I just hate leaving you alone when he is like this." I smile and kiss him. He deepens it immediately.

He pulls away and sighs, "Okay. But call if anything happens." I nod, "I will baby." He kisses my head and moves around to go get his bag.

A few minutes later he is back. He gives me another kiss before telling me to lock the door and set the alarm behind him. I kiss him one last time telling him everything will be okay before he walks out the door. I do as he said and sit down on the couch turning on the television and feeling my eyes get heavy.

I hear my phone and sit up looking for it. I find it in the couch cushion. I pull it out and see my mom calling, "Hello." She sighs, "Aubrey, where are you?" I rub my eyes confused, "At the house, Kyle isn't feeling well." She sighs, "You had your father a nervous wreck. He couldn't understand why you didn't call or show up to work. He went by your house and knocked and no one answered. He came back here freaking out." I sigh, now upset that I forgot to call and worried my dad. "Is he okay?" She sighs, "Yeah, Alex and I got him to calm down and take his medicine. He is relaxing in front of the television. I promised we would figure this out, if he relaxed." I sigh, "I am sorry. We got back from the beach house this morning and took the kids to school only to find out that Kyle isn't feeling well. He threw up and I got him down and then Chris left and I fell asleep. I forgot to call." She moves around, "I understand sweetie. I am going to give your dad the phone so he can relax." I nod and wait for the phone to be moved.

"Princess?" I smile, "I'm here Daddy. I am okay. I am so sorry, Kyle is sick and I just forgot." He sighs relieved, "It is okay. I was just so worried." I sigh, "I am sorry daddy. I just didn't hear you. I am okay. Everyone is okay." He sighs, "You know I worry. You know why." I know why indeed. We couldn't get a hold of Aaron a few years ago. We got a hold of him when we got a call from the hospital that he was in there. He was in bad shape. Dad has worried and freaked anytime he hasn't heard from any of us since. "I am sorry daddy. I was so tired." He breathes, "I know princess. I overreacted, I am sorry. Is Kyle doing okay?" I look up the stairs, "Yeah. He is sleeping. It's another one of his fevers." He moves the phone, "Let us know if we can do anything. I love you." I smile, "I love you too daddy." He hangs up and I look at the time realizing I need to check on Kyle and get ready to get Chloe.

I walk upstairs and into the room and see him sleeping peaceful. I put my hand down to his forehead and fell it cooler. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Baby boy?" I move him slightly and he looks up at me, "Mommy?" I smile, "Are you feeling better?" He nods and sits up some. "I'm hungry." I smile and kiss his head as he climbs into my lap. "Well how about we go get your sister and then stop for food on the way home?" He nods, "That sounds good." I pick him up and carry him down the stairs. I stop and grab my phone and purse. I lock the house back up and put him in his seat. I get in and start the car.

We pull up to the middle school and I look back at him, "I'm going to get your sister, okay?" He nods and I turn the air up a little more in case his fever starts up again. I get out and stand in front of the car. I see her walking out and she smiles at me before she comes running to me. She wraps her arms around me tight. I kiss her head, "How was school?" She smiles up at me as I take her bag, "It was fun." I open her door and she climbs in and says hi to Kyle. I put her bag down and close the door before getting in the car again. "Why is Kyle in PJ's." I turn around, "Because he wasn't feeling well today." She pouts and leans over kissing his cheek, "Are you feeling better now Ky?" He nods, "Hungry, Mom says we are going to get food." I smile and start driving home. "Where would you guys like to eat?" They both scream McDonalds.

I pull in and order our food and food for Chris. I pull out and head to the hospital. "Where are we going mom?" I smile, "Well, I was thinking we could take daddy some lunch." They both squeal and start to talk about their day as I head to the hospital. I park my car and get out. I grab Kyle and sit him on my hip. I grab the food and have Chloe grab the drinks as she grabs onto my shirt. We walk into the hospital and up to his floor. I smile and walk into the break room for doctors and nurses. I sit Kyle down and Chloe starts to get her food. I get Kyle his food and as they start to eat I walk out and to the desk, "Hi Aubrey." I smile, "Hello Rebecca, Can you page him for me?" She nods and then I hear, "Dr. Sterling to the reception desk. Dr. Sterling to the reception desk." She smiles and places the phone down. "How are the kiddos?" I smile, "Okay. Kyle is getting so big." She nods and winks as she turns around. I turn and see him walking my way. He looks amazing all the time, but when he is in his coat and scrubs, my heart melts.

He smiles wide, "You came?" I laugh and nod. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "We brought you lunch." He looks at me and I grab his hand and pull him with me down the hallway. I push open the door and when the kids see him they squeal, "Daddy." He smiles and scoops them both up as they run to him.

He kisses both of their heads. He tells them to go eat. "Is he feeling better?" I nod. He kisses me and we walk over and start eating knowing he only has a few minutes. He starts to eat as Chloe tells him about her day. He plays with my hand and sends me smiles the whole time.

We finish eating and he throws everything away. "I can walk you guys out." I nod and pick Kyle up and put him on my hip. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. Chloe wraps her arm around him and he moves his arm away from me and holds my hand instead. We walk out of the room and down the hallway.

We make it outside and he helps Chloe into the car. I put Kyle in his seat. Chris hugs me and kisses me. He pulls away and kisses my head. "I will be home early tonight." I smile and nod, "I will stay up." He kisses me again, "I love you Sunshine. I will see you in a few." I smile and kiss him again, "I love you too." He opens my door and helps me in the car before closing my door and waving to all of us before walking back to the hospital. I back out and head home.

Once home the kids wanted to curl up and watch a movie with me. We curl up on the couch and watch Trolls. I love this movie. I feel drool on my leg half way through the movie and look down to see Kyle asleep. I rub his hair and kiss his head. I look over and see Chloe asleep on my shoulder. I smile and open my phone opening Snapchat. I get the three of us in the picture and smile. I type out quickly, _We miss you. Can't wait for you to come home._

After I hit send. I slowly stand up with Kyle in my arms. I help Chloe lay down on the sofa without falling. I carry Kyle up to his bed and cover him up kissing his head. I look over at his little clock and see it is bedtime anyway.

I move back downstairs and look at Chloe sleeping. I never carry her upstairs anymore. I pull a blanket over her and she groans and curls into it. I smile and kiss her head turning everything off.

I head upstairs and get ready for bed. I come back down about an hour later and see Chloe moving. I smile and touch her, "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed." She groans but stands up and I help her up the stairs and into her room. I cover her up and kiss her goodnight.

I walk back downstairs and clean up the mess. I look at the clock and realize something must have happened at the hospital. I go upstairs and climb into bed. I turn on the television and grab my book hoping to stay awake.

 **CHRIS'S POV…**

I had an emergency consultation. It took forever and then they required a meeting afterwards. I drive home in my scrubs with my coat thrown on the passenger seat. I just want to get home before everyone falls asleep.

I look at the clock knowing that isn't going to happen. Once again, I am getting home late after bed time. I have to talk to someone about these hours. I can't do it anymore. I miss my family too much. I got that picture later to night and wanted nothing more than to be there curled up with them.

I walk into the house and turn off the alarm before resetting it. I walk upstairs and see the kids already asleep. I walk in and kiss their heads and tell them I love them and goodnight, like I do every night. I walk into my room and see the lamp and television on. I see my beautiful wife leaning against the pillow with a book against her chest. She tries so hard to make my hours work. Even if it means bringing me lunch while they eat dinner with me at the hospital, or getting up early to spend a few minutes with me before I leave. She is amazing and I couldn't imagine anyone else doing what she does.

I sit my bag and coat down on the chair in the corner. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed taking her book and marking the page. I kiss her head and help her lay down. She groans and then curls into the pillows. I turn off the lamp and walk into the bathroom to get a shower.

I put on boxers and climb into bed. I turn off the television and feel her curl into me. She must have felt the difference between the body heat and pillows because she mumbles, "Your home, I love you." I smile and kiss her head, "I love you too baby. Get some sleep." She nods against my chest and falls back asleep instantly.

The family weekend was amazing. I had so much fun and really needed it. I wish everyday could be like that but in the end it can't. I may have crazy hours and not home all the time but this beautiful, amazing woman curled up to me tries her hardest and in the end, I live for these moments right here. These moments when she is curled into me with my arms wrapped around her. These are the best moments in the worst moments of the days.


	6. Sick

The days go back to normal. I work long hours. The kids go to school. Aubrey works at the office. Aubrey then picks the kids up and takes them home and then puts them to bed falling asleep waiting for me. I talked to my boss the other day about changing my hours. Good news is, my hours can go back to normal. The bad news is, I have these hours until the new ones are done with their rounds and able to handle the work. So few more months.

I wake up and see Aubrey moving around the room. I lean up in the bed and watch as she finishes getting ready for work. She is amazing. After all these years, I fall more in love with her every time I see her. It feels like I just told her how I felt yesterday. It feels like everything was just yesterday. I know people say marriage is hard and it is takes work and nothing is ever perfect but honestly, I feel like our marriage is. We rarely ever fight, I honestly can't think of the last time we fought. We know what to do and when. We just work so well together that everything else comes together perfectly.

"Are you going to just watch me all day?" She looks at me over her shoulder flashing me her heart stopping smile. I sit up more and smirk, "I wish." She laughs and turns completely to look at me. "You got home really late last night, is everything okay?" I nod. "I talked to my boss and he said I have to keep the hours for a few more months and then I can go back to my regular hours." I watch her smile wide as she rushes over. I feel her lips on mine and I smile as I pull her closer. She ends up in my lap with her arms around my neck.

I smile and feel her pull back after a few minutes. She smiles at me and pecks my lips. "Can we take a long vacation when it all gets fixed?" I smile and kiss her nose, "Of course Sunshine. You and I and all of us?" She contours her face up in her cute thinking face. "Well I would love for the kids to come too of course but I really want alone time with you. Maybe we could split it." I look at her smiling so wide my cheeks are starting to hurt, "Like how?" She smiles and pecks my lips, "We do two weeks. We do a family vacation for a week and then an us vacation for a week." I smile and kiss her again.

She deepens it and then I hear noise and know the kids are waking up. She pulls back and looks over her shoulder at the door. She laughs and lays her head on my shoulder. "We can plan this all more later." I turn my head and kiss her head. "Of course Sunshine." She lifts her head slightly with that megawatt smile and kisses me one more time before climbing off my lap. She fixes her skirt that rode up during the whole thing. She smooths out her hair and smiles before pecking my lips. "Get some sleep. I will call you later." I smile and nod.

I watch as she finishes grabbing everything she needs before she heads to the door. She waves and blows a kiss my way before opening the door and closing it behind her. I hear the kids moving around downstairs and laugh. I go to get out of bed and spend some time with them when I distinctly hear, "You father is sleeping. Keep it down until Hannah gets here to take you guys to school." I hear her heels clicking meaning she is moving around and getting them breakfast.

I hear plates being sat down and then 'I love you.' I hear heels clicking again, "Just please be quiet for your father. I love you guys, be good. I will pick you guys up today. Hannah will be here in five minutes." I hear the door close meaning my wife has officially left for the day. I sigh and fall back against the pillows feeling the lack of sleep setting in as my eyes get heavy.

 **~`~AUBREY'S POV…~~~````~~**

I pull into the parking lot and turn the car off. I look around and see the lot full today. I never know if this will mean good news or bad news. I grab my coffee and purse. I exit and walk across the parking lot. The door is opened for me and I walk into the office and smile at everyone before getting into the elevator and riding it up to my floor.

I get out and smile, "Mrs. Sterling, it is a busy day today." I laugh and open my door, "I see that." I sit down and she explains how a lot of work is going on today but mainly I just have a few meetings. I smile and start to work.

I am in my last meeting. "You are doing amazing. We should be able to get the album out sometime next month." He looks at me, "I gave you my list of dates I wanted." I swallow and nod, "I know but you see next week is just not possible. You still have three songs to record and then figure out the set. We can do the end of the month and next month or later if you want." He sighs and looks around. "Fine. I will look around and send you a new list of dates by next week." I nod, "Thank you." He nods and shakes my hand. I turn and walk out of the restaurant and sigh relieved that all went well.

I get in my car and drive back to the office. I park the car quickly and get out. I make my way back up to the office.

As soon as I step off the elevator I see my assistant waiting for me, "It went well." She nods, "That is great, but uh something came up." I sigh and walk into my office with her following behind me. "You see Logan had an issue…" I shake my head cutting her off, "How bad?" She sighs, "He will be here in ten." I nod and sit back in my chair. "Can you please get me more coffee? I am not feeling well." She nods and looks at me worried, "I am fine, just tired." She smiles and walks out.

I lay my head on my desk wondering what Logan did now. I hear the cup being sit on my desk and turn my head smiling up at her, "Thank you." She shakes her head, "It's no problem. Anything else I can get you?" I shake my head and watch as she leaves the office. I sit up and start drinking my coffee as I hit the button and making it where I can't see out.

I hear the button go off way to soon, "Mrs. Sterling?" I hit the button back, "Send him in." my door opens and in walks Logan. He sits down and I look at him waiting for something. He doesn't talk and I sigh finishing my coffee. "What happened?" He sighs, "So it is no big deal…" I shake my head really not feeling well, "Logan, what happened?" He looks at me and must have saw something because he sighs, "I may have cost you an artist." I sigh and lean back in the seat, "How? Why? Who?" He sighs and runs a hand down his face, "Aubs it happened so fast. We were working and I told him to try it this way he flipped and then I basically told him we were doing the album and if he didn't want to even work then leave. He got up and walked out without saying a thing." I sigh, "Who?" He looks at me, "Blake Highland." I shake my head, "Logan, you didn't." He sighs, "I am so sorry Aubs. It just happened. This could all be nothing but…." I nod, "I know. I know, okay." I shake my head and run my hand through my hair, "I may have to call Daddy in on this one. Blake is so hard to deal with and he is the only one that can." I look down blinking feeling a weird feeling in my head. I rub at my forehead and clear my throat, "Umm, I will give it a couple days and then if it still isn't looking well I will call daddy." He nods and leans forward, "Are you feeling okay?"

I look down and rub at my head, "I uh… I was." He comes around and spins my car to face him squatting in front of me. "Look at me Aubs." I look at him and he shakes his head, "You don't look good." He presses the button on my desk, "Mrs. Sterling?" Logan shakes his head looking at me, "No. Cancel everything for today. Aubrey is going home. She is not feeling well." "Is there anything else I can do?" he looks at me and nods, "Yeah, don't tell anyone about this." He looks back at me, "Come on." He grabs my purse and puts my phone in it.

He puts his arm around me and I stop him, "Wait." He looks at me, "Aubrey, you are going home." I shake my head and push him away before going to my bathroom and getting sick. He comes in and hold my hair back. He helps me stand, "What happened?" I shake my head, "I don't know. I was feeling fine. It might have been something I ate at the meeting earlier." He nods and helps me back out.

He grabs my items again and I wave at Jennifer as he walks me down the hallway and to the elevator. I lean on him and close my eyes as we wait.

Once outside the fresh air feels good. He helps me to his car. "I can do it." He shakes his head, "Not happening. Not only would I never let that happen, but your brothers, dad and Chris would all kill me." I laugh as he closes the door on me. He gets in a second later and smiles at me before pulling out and taking me home. I don't understand what made me so sick though.

He comes around and helps me out. He helps me to the door and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I can make it to the couch." He smiles and nods, "Fine. I will call Kayla and have her pick up the kids for a play date." I nod, "Thank you so much." He kisses my cheek, "Go get some sleep." I open the door and wave before closing it back and locking it.

I set my purse down and kick my shoes off. I walk upstairs and into my room. I see Chris sleeping and smile forgetting it was his late day. I don't want to wake him and I really don't feel well. I take off my uncomfortable clothes and throw a shirt on my way to bed. I curl up under the blankets and feel Chris jump.

He looks down at me, "Aubrey?" I roll over onto my back and look up at him. He shakes his head and looks at the clock seeing I have only been gone a few hours. "What are you doing home?" I sigh and he looks at me and I see his worried, doctor, concerned face take over. "I don't feel well." He looks at me, "How did you get home?" I roll back onto my side, "Logan brought me. I think it was something I ate."

I feel my hair being smoothed and a kiss to my head, "Get some sleep. I am here." I snuggle into the blankets and feel the softness take over and the sickness being pushed away.

 **~~~````~~CHRIS'S POV~~~~**

I can't leave her alone. I look down at her sleeping. I grab my phone and text Logan.

 _What happened? All she said was that she didn't feel well and then fell asleep._

I look down at my clock and run a hand through my hair. I am not leaving her sick. I hit the number and wait for the phone to be answered. "Dr. Sterling." I wait another second and then hear, "Chris, what is up? You never call in." I smile knowing that the receptionist heard me say my name and knew where to send me. We are like family over there. "I can't come in today. Aubrey is sick. I need to be here for the kids and her. I wasn't on call so it shouldn't be too much of an issue." I hear a sigh and then, "Not an issue at all Chris. Tell Aubrey we all hope she feels better soon. I will give the on call doctor a page. I am working on your hours and will get them back to normal as fast as I can, just hang in there kid." I thank him before hanging up.

I look down at my phone and see a message from Logan.

 _Man, I really don't know. I was in her office. She didn't look good. She looked pale and sweaty. She then got dizzy and I told her she was going home. She then got sick and I brought her home to sleep it off. She thinks it was something she ate._

I look down at my sleeping wife. I smile and send a quick thank you text. He then writes back and explains that Kayla is going to pick up the kids for us.

I curl up to Aubrey and rub her hair as I feel sleep taking back over me.

I wake up to feet running and shattering noises. I jump out of bed and run towards the noise. I see Aubrey laying on the ground in the bathroom where with blood coming out of her hand from the shattered glass on the floor. There is puke beside the toilet where she missed.

I rush over and pick her up in my arms freaking out but knowing she is okay and staying calm. "You okay honey?" She groans and lays her head against my chest. I walk her out of the bathroom and into the kids bathroom. I sit her on the lid of the toilet and she leans her head against the wall. I grab the items I need and start to clean her hand up. After it is clean, I wrap it up.

I bend down in front of her. "You doing okay?" She cracks her eyes open and looks at me. She then shakes her head against the wall. I sigh and feel her forehead. She is burning up. I pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom.

After she is tucked back into bed I walk into the bathroom and start cleaning up.

Once cleaned up I walk back out and look at her sleeping again. Aubrey has always been one to rarely get sick. This just doesn't seem right. I don't like it. I decide quickly that I am taking her to the hospital, enough is enough.

I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grab my wallet and phone and put them in my pockets. I grab Aubrey a pair of sweats and help her into them. She groans but don't wake up. I grab her phone and put it in my other pocket. I lean down and pick her up in my arms.

She groans and leans against me. I walk downstairs and grab the keys before pulling the door shut and locking it. I walk to the car and put her in the seat and buckle her in before closing the door. I round the car and get in before starting the car. I back out and put the car in gear heading to my hospital.

I pull up and park in my spot. I get out and walk around the car. I get Aubrey out and close the door. I walk into the hospital and I see the receptionist smile at me, "Dr. Sterling, what are you doing…" She stops and looks at Aubrey. She picks up the phone and pages, "Go on back to room 6." I nod and head on back and lay her down in the bed. The nurses come in and start to help hook her up to the machines. The doctor walks in and smiles, "Hey Chris." I smile, "Hey Mark." He looks over Aubrey. "What do we have going on?" I sigh and look up at him. "She came home and said she didn't feel well. She believes it was something she ate. Apparently, she got pale, dizzy and got sick. I woke up and she was in the bathroom floor semi-conscious and had cut her hand. I am guessing another dizzy spell. She never gets sick and this is worrying me." He nods and starts to look everything over.

I wait and he looks at me. "We are going to run fluids while we run tests." I nod knowing this was going to happen. He writes on the board as the nurse starts the fluids. I sit in the chair next to her bed and watch her. Mark comes over and pats my shoulder, "We will figure this out mate. She is in good hands." I look up at him, "I know. I trust you." He smiles and walks out of the room to check on his other patients.

Aubrey has gone and came back from her tests already. They are running blood and everything. I haven't told anyone because I know her dad would freak out. I don't want it getting out. But if we don't figure something out soon then I will have to call because they need to know.

If it was just something she ate we could have ignored it but this doesn't seem right. It is taking so long with the tests and I know that means they are running everything and probably multiples of each one.

I rub circles on her hand with my thumb and she groans. She turns her head to me and slits her eyes open, "Where are we?" I move closer and look at her, "The hospital. I was worried." She opens her eyes more and looks around. "Do they know?" I shake my head, "I didn't tell them, not yet anyway." She sighs and lays her head back closing her eyes. "What is wrong?" I sigh and kiss her hand, "I don't know baby. I don't know." I leave my lips against her hand and she closes her eyes going back to sleep.

I wake up to the door opening. I realize I have fallen asleep holding her hand to my lips. I look over and see Mark. He is writing on the board. "Any news?" He looks over shocked to see me awake. "I didn't mean to wake you." I nod and he finishes writing his stuff then puts the board back. He shakes his head, "No news. Honestly Chris I think I should get her at least overnight."

I look down at Aubrey sleeping and back at him, "If she were your wife, would you take her home to be in peace or keep her here?" He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Chris mate. You know I can't answer that." I look at him, "Answer me as your friend, your fellow Doctor, not a patient's husband." He sighs and turns away looking at the clock before looking back to me and nodding. "I would honestly give it a few more hours if nothing had come in by then, I would take her home to be in her own bed and watch her." I nod and he comes over places a hand on my shoulder, "But Chris, I can't tell you what to do." I nod and he pats my shoulder once before going out.

I sigh and pick up my phone texting Logan asking if he can keep the kids overnight. I get a quick reply saying of course. I look at my phone and make the call I know I need to make now.

I wait a few minutes before I hear her voice come over the line, "Mrs. Moon?" I hear her laugh, "Chris." I sigh and she gets serious, "Is everything okay? Is everyone okay?" I shake my head as I look down at Aubrey. "Aubrey got sick at work today and Logan brought her home. After some time I brought her to the hospital. I was worried. We are still here. There is no news yet but they want to keep her." I sigh and wait and hear her sigh too. "Well, what do the doctors think?" I sigh, "He wants to keep her overnight." I look down at her and hear her sigh, "What do you think?" I look down at my wife sleeping and sigh, "I want to take her home but she needs to stay." I knew talking to her would get me where I needed to be. She sighs and I can picture her nodding, "Then you stay there with her baby. You call with any news, with anything and if you need anything." I nod, "I will. Thank you. I love you bye." She says bye and we hang up.

I feel a big weight off my shoulders knowing she will take care of anything that might come up. I look back at Aubrey sleeping and decide to facetime Chloe real quick. I hit the button and wait. I see her face come on and I smile, "Hey babygirl." She smile, "Hey daddy." I hear the kids in the background and I hear Chloe laugh, "Shh." She turns back to the camera, "Is everything okay Daddy?" I smile, "Are you having fun at Uncle Logan's?" She nods, "We are staying the night he said. We ordered pizza and are watching movies. We are even going to play some board games later." I smile, "That does sound fun babygirl." I sigh and look at Aubrey, "I just wanted to call and see if you were having fun and to tell you mommy came down with something and I am staying with her so if you need anything call me." She nods, "Okay. Tell Mommy we love her and hope she fells better soon." I smile, "I will. Go have fun." We hang up and I see Aubrey groan.

She moves her head to me and squints, "Did I hear Chloe?" I nod and rub circles on her hand. "I facetimed her to see if she was having a good time." She nods and closes her eyes, "When do I go home?" I shake my head, "We are staying the night baby." She sighs and closes her eyes again shaking her head, "No." I kiss her forehead, "Just rest. If we get news we can go home but they want us to stay the night." She sighs and soon the snoring is back and she is out cold.

I get comfy in the chair and close my eyes getting ready for a long night.

 **Sorry guys. I got really sick and it was bad. I also got really busy in my internship. I will get the next one out as soon as I can. I am having issues with my ear and not being able to hear, it is being a issue.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


	7. Results

Aubrey has been in the hospital all night. All the tests are coming back fine. We are still waiting on blood work. I see the nurse come in and smile, "Chris, how are you honey?" I smile, "I am good Becca, thank you." She looks at Aubrey still sleeping, "We are going to send you guys home." I look at her, "Really?" She nods, "She has fluids and all she is doing is sleeping. We will call when we get the blood tests back. We know she is in good hands with you at home." I smile and she starts to undo everything while I sign the papers.

Soon I have Aubrey in a chair and I am wheeling her to the front. I pick her up and thank Emily for taking the chair back at the door. She waves and I walk to my car. I stick Aubrey in the car and buckle her up. I get in my side and start driving home.

I park the car and look at the house yawning. It has been a long night. I get Aubrey out of the car and get her in the house. I take her upstairs and lay her down in bed. I walk back downstairs and lock the door.

I walk upstairs and fall into the bed next to Aubrey yawning. We were there all night and I didn't sleep well. Aubrey had a few instances but not many. I look at her and sigh. I just wish I knew what was wrong. My boss has gave me the time off until she is better. I roll over and look at the clock and know the kids are at school now. I yawn one more time before finally falling asleep for much needed sleep.

I wake up to moving around. I sigh and put my arm out to pull Aubrey to me but I hit the sheets. I open my eyes and see Aubrey moving around the room. She is dressed. "Where are you going?" She turns and looks at me as I sit up and lean against the headboard. "Work." I shake my head, "Aubrey, you are not going." She turns back around and finishes getting ready. "I am going Chris. I woke up and feel fine and Logan left a mess. I need to get back." I shake my head, "Yeah and you felt fine yesterday and got sick later on." She sighs, "Look the test results are not back and I can't stay home until they do. I am going so you can either stay home and sleep, get up and come with me or go to work too." I sigh, "Fine. But just until the test results come in."

I watch her finish getting ready and stand up. I walk into my closet and throw on a pair of jeans. I grab a blue shirt and pull it on over my head. I run my hands through my hair. I put socks on and slip my feet into my shoes. I tie them quickly. I grab my sunglasses and hang them off my shirt. I walk out and see her slipping her feet into her heels. I grab my wallet and put it and my phone in my pocket.

She turns and looks at me, "What are you doing?" I shrug, "You said I could come so I am coming." She laughs and shakes her head, "No." I smile and stand there as she shakes her head, "I was joking." I smirk and she sighs, "You're coming no matter what, aren't you?" I nod and she sighs, "Fine. Come on." I smile and kiss her head as we walk out the door and down the hallway.

She grabs her purse at the door and I lock it as she walks to her car. I sigh knowing she is taking it. I love her car but if she gets sick and I have to drive, I hate driving her car. I get in the passenger seat and smile at her as she sighs and smiles at me leaning forward kissing me. She starts the car and starts to head to her work.

I walk with her in and get a few looks but they all know me. We reach her floor quickly and she smiles as she steps off and greets her assistant. She smiles when she sees me, "Chris." I smile and she looks between us, "Is there anything I can get you?" I shake my head and follow Aubrey into her office. She walks to her desk and I sit down her couch as I watch her go. She turns on her computer and I sit back ready to watch her.

Hours later and nothing. She seems fine. She is doing her work and nothing unordinary. I sigh and lean back on the couch. Maybe I worried too much. I just don't like it when my baby may be sick. She freaked me out yesterday, I am not going to lie.

I see her look over at me, "You doing okay baby?" I nod and she smiles, "Are you sure you don't want to go home or something?" I shake my head, "Nope. I am good here." She laughs and pushes her chair back from her desk. She then comes around and walks to the couch. I smile as she stands in front of me and sits next to me. She leans forward and kisses me. I smile in the kiss and she pulls back and lays her head on my shoulder, "Chris you don't have to worry about me, I will be okay." I wrap my arm around her, "I will always worry about you honey." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

We sit like that for a minute until I feel how hot she is. I move and put my hand against her forehead, "Aubrey, you are burning up." She shakes her head, "The office is just a little warm." I sigh and take one hand of hers and places it against my head and the other hand against hers. She sighs, "Oh wow." She drops her hands and I look at her, "Aubrey, come on. I am taking you home. You are burning up." She sighs and looks around, "But I am feeling fine. Can't I keep working until I feel sick?" I shake my head and stand up pulling her up with me.

I grab her stuff and hand it to her, "We are going home. You can rest at home and get better." She doesn't fight me and nods.

We walk out and wave to her assistant before riding the elevator down to the lobby. We walk out to her car and I get in ready to drive us home. She gets in the passenger side. I start the car and start to drive home when her phone starts ringing. I hit the button and it comes across the speakers. "Hello?" "Chris, Aubrey. We are calling about the results." I sigh and pull over. Ready to hear. "What are they?" I hear a sigh, "Well, there was a problem. You see, some how we had an issue in our lab. We were wondering if you could come back in so we could run them again?" I look to her and she nods, "Of course. We will be right there."

I turn and start for the hospital. This time I will have Nancy do the blood, she is the best. She doesn't make mistakes.

I park the car and get out walking with Aubrey in the doors. I head straight for where Nancy should be. I see her and smile, "Nancy." She smiles and hugs me, "Chris, Aubrey. How are you two?" I smile and hug her, "We are okay. Aubrey here got sick and the results had an issue in the lab, can you please do them? I know you won't have issues." She smiles and nods, "Come on in." I sit with Aubrey as Nancy takes the blood she needs. She smiles and kisses our cheeks. "I will get call you as soon as I have them. Give me a few days." I nod and kiss her cheek, "Thank you Nancy."

We walk out and I look at Aubrey. "Ready to go rest?" She sighs and nods, "Yeah. Come on. Let's go have alone time." I smile and kiss her cheek before we head home.

I get in the house and help Aubrey up to our room. We get comfy and turn the television on. She leans against me and sighs, "Are you going to have me stay home until the results come in?" I nod, "I think it would be best as your husband and a doctor." She looks up at me and nods, "I love you Chris." I smile and kiss her head as I wrap my arms around her, "I love you too Aubrey."

We watch a movie before she gets dizzy and lays down to sleep. I wish I just knew what was wrong with my wife already. I hate feeling useless.


	8. Results 2

The kids came home tonight. They wanted to see Aubrey. We all hung out in the living room in our pajamas. I ordered pizza and we watched movies until the kids fell asleep. When they did I put them to bed and Aubrey started to text on her phone.

After I put the kids to sleep, I go down to find Aubrey texting. "What are you doing?" She sighs and looks up at me, "I have to do something. I have too much work to do." I sigh and take her phone. "Aubrey, you need to rest. We don't know what is wrong. You work too much and that is coming from me." She laughs slightly and I sit down and pull her against me. With some rearranging she is sitting between my legs on the couch.

I kiss her head and start to sing to her softly,

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

She laughs and turns to face me slightly,

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

We laugh and sing together

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

I kiss her and smile

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _She smiles and looks at me_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

I kiss her and she can feel everything I am feeling. She can tell how scared and upset I am but above all how much I love her.

We pull back and she lays her head against my chest and I hold her as we watch the show playing on the television. "Chris?" I kiss her head, "Yeah Sunshine?" She sighs, "What do you think it is?" I shrug, "I wish I knew baby. I wish I knew." She looks down, "Until the results come in there is honestly no way of knowing. It could be anything but at the same time we eliminated a lot with the other tests." She sighs and nods kissing me.

I take her upstairs about an hour later when she has fallen asleep. The kids just know that she is sick and right now that is all we all know.

The last few days have gone like that. We wake up and I take the kids to school. I come home and we relax between the bedroom and the living room. I go pick the kids up from school. We come home ang hang out in the living room until I take everyone to bed. Aubrey has not been feeling any better, she tries to go to work but it doesn't happen.

I walk back in and find Aubrey sitting on the couch. Even though she is sick she still looks beautiful in her sweats and my t-shirt. I sit down and she leans on me. I kiss her head and we watch whatever she has on.

A few minutes later she looks up at me, "I am feeling a little better." I shake my head, "Not going to work honey." She sighs, "I had to try." I laugh and kiss her head, "I know you did." We sit there watching tv and I watch her falling asleep as she is trying to watch the show. She has a blanket pulled up over her and I can feel her burning up. I kiss her head and just let her rest.

Her phone starts ringing and she looks at it and sighs. "Hi." "I can't come in." "No, I still am not feeling great." "You too, Bye." She hangs up and I look at her, "One of dad's people wanting to know if I could run them through what we are doing right now." I nod and kiss her head as she lays back on my shoulder.

We are watching a movie when her phone rings again. She is sleeping so I pick it up. "Hello?" "Chris, this is Nancy." I sigh and nod, "Are they in?" She laughs, "They sure are…" "Wait, one second." I bump Aubrey a little and she stirs, "The results are in." She sits up some more and I put the phone on the table and hit speaker. "Okay, what are they Nancy?" I am holding Aubrey's hand and she squeezes mine. Nancy laughs, "Congrats Mommy and Daddy." It takes me a second to realize what she is saying, "Nancy, are you saying what I think you are saying?" She laughs, " I am. Our idiots here messed up because they thought it was wrong, but you two are pregnant. Congrats and have a great day love birds." The phone goes dead and I look over at her.

I am excited. She is pregnant. We have tried but it never happened and now, she is. I have always wanted this, I love Chloe and Kyle like my own children and they are my children and that will never change but a mini me.

She looks up at me and smiles, "We are pregnant." I nod and she leans forward kissing me and smiling. "I love you Chris." I smile and look at her, "I love you too Aubrey." She smiles and looks around, "We need to clean out the guest room. I need to make an appointment. I need to tell my mom." I laugh and cut her off, "I can see you are excited but I think first we should make an appointment and see how far you are." She nods, "Yeah."

The silence stretches between us and I know it is both of us thinking the same thing, Depending on how far she is depends on what we do next.

!~~~~~

Aubrey apparently got us in quickly. We are sitting in the waiting room of her OBGYN. I laugh knowing my wife and her will to get things done. She is unstoppable. She will always have that Moon stubbornness and willpower.

Her name is called and we walk in. We sit down and I watch as her doctor walks in. "Hi Aubrey and Chris. What brings you two in?" Aubrey smiles, "I have been feeling really sick and was taken to the hospital and finally the results came in and I found out I am pregnant. We want to know how far along." She nods and smiles, "Well lets see." Aubrey sits on the table and lays back. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" Aubrey thinks, "Last month. I should be due in a week which is probably why I didn't catch on to anything." She nods and moves the wand.

We wait in silence and the time is starting to feel like forever when she smiles and hits a few buttons, "You are defiantly pregnant." Aubrey smiles at me and she looks, "I would say about two and a half months. So the periods are not that unusual but we will certainly want to keep an eye on that But you are certainly pregnant. I would say you are 10 weeks. So we will want to really watch for the next two weeks and try to keep stress low and rest a lot." I nod and she looks at us, "Congrats you two. I am sure you know a lot of this." We laugh and both nod and she writes something down for Aubrey, "Something to help with the sickness and it won't hurt the baby." We nod and she tells us to come back in two weeks.

We walk out and Aubrey is bouncing in her steps. She is so happy. I laugh and wrap my arm around her and kiss her head. She smiles up at me. "I have wanted this for so long." I nod and look around, "I always have, ever since we were young." She smiles and looks up at me. "We should wait to tell,s houldn't we?" I nod, "Remember Chloe wasn't an easy one. You are still early and it's best to wait." She nods and kisses me as we reach the car. "These two weeks are going to be hard but with you with me, I can do anything." I smile and kiss her. "You are my sunshine and my whole reason for waking up. I am so happy. I honestly was worried how you would take this but I was ready to cry with happiness." She smiles and shakes her head, "I am ready to scream it from the rooftops but I know that is not the logical thing to do especially in our positions."

We get in the car and she smiles, "Dad is gonna be so happy." I laugh and nod, "Your brothers are gonna be ecstatic to have another little one to spoil." She laughs knowing it is true. I pull out and decide to take us home so we can have some time to just relish in the happiness of all of this before we get the kids and have to be quiet for the next 2 weeks.

Aubrey is sleeping and I am picking the kids up. I sit in the car waiting. My phone dings and I see my alert on Aubrey is up. I have alerts on my family, I wanted to make sure we were always ahead of everything ever since a reporter was trying to say that Logan and Aubrey were having an affair. We all knew it was false but people were not nice and Aubrey had stuff thrown at her. Ever since that incident we stay on top of things now. I open it up and read,

 _Aubrey Sterling (Moon) Sick?_

 _Aubrey Sterling, formally known as Aubrey Moon daughter of ex pop sensations Ally Dawson and Austin Moon has been seen leaving hospitals lately. Sterling is now the producer of Moon company. Reports say she wasn't feeling well at work and was taken home. Later that night she was seen being taken to the hospital by her husband Dr. Christopher Sterling. After a long night they were seen leaving early the next morning and going home. Soon after they were back at the hospital. Today they were spotted at another doctor office. We can't distinguish which office she was visiting in the office but our minds are now running wild with questions. Is Aubrey Sterling sick? Is it something simple or worse? Maybe soon sources will help ease our running minds._

 _Below are pictures of the pair._

I look below and see pictures of Aubrey and I going to the hospital multiple times and she is not awake in most of them and I am carrying her. Great. This is not what we needed. I will deal with it later.

I see Chloe come out and I smile and get out of the car. She runs up to me and hugs me tight. "Hi baby girl." I kiss her head and she hands me her lunch box. "Where is mommy?" I smile, "She is at home. How was school?" She smiles and starts to talk about her day. I help her in the back seat and make sure she is buckled in. I close the door and get in and listen to her tell me about her day while I drive to pick up Kyle.

I pull up and she looks around, "He isn't out yet?" I shake my head, "Not yet." I look at her, "Wanna make spaghetti for dinner with me tonight?" She nods, "I love when we do that." I smile and see Kyle come out. "I know you do." I get out and he jumps in my arms, "Daddy, I had the best day." I smile, "Oh yeah, why?" He smiles, "I sat with my friend. I got to hold the talking stick. I got the first pick in crafts. I picked the book today. I am the next person to get the pet. It was the best day." I laugh and kiss his head, "Sounds like it buddy. How about you tell you sister and me all about it as we head home?" He nods and gets in the car and I run around and get in the drivers side and start driving us home with the kids in the back telling each other about their days. I have a smile on my face the whole way home knowing not only are my children adorable and I love them so much but we are adding to that.


	9. worrying

It has been so hard not telling anyone. When we go over for dinners, I want to tell my mom. I want to tell my dad and watch him smile. I want to tell the world so they will quit running rumors. However, the last few weeks haven't been good. We had some scares and have been to the doctors even more. I have been home the whole time taking a break. I am doing stress free time.

Chris looks at me and smiles, "We go to the doctor tomorrow baby, relax." I nod and look at him knowing he is right. "I am just worried. I read online…" he shakes his head and holds my hand, "Aubrey, you know better than anyone to not read anything online." I sigh and look down. I know he is right but I wanted to research.

My stomach has been cramping and I have been dreading that the blood will come soon. Tomorrow makes 13 weeks and I am having a check up. Most of the time if anything was to happen it would have by now.

I hear my phone ring and pick it up. "Hello?" I hear a laugh, "Aubs, I need you." I sigh and laugh, "Logan, what did you do?" He laughs, "I need your voice darling." I laugh and shake my head, "Oh no. Not another one." He laughs, "I know. I know. Please, I really need you." I sigh and nod, "Fine but I am not leaving my house." He sighs, "Okay, I can be there in an hour with everything I need."

I hang up and look at Chris who looks confused. "Logan needs me to sing again." He laughs and shakes his head, "He is so dependent on you sunshine." I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder as I feel the tired.

I feel a hand running over my arm. Looking down at my stomach, I see the bump forming. "How do I hide this from him?" Chris rubs my arm soothingly. "You can wear one of my shirts, if you want." I laugh with him knowing that I wear his shirts all the time anyway. When the laughter dies down he kisses my temple. "You don't have to hide it, if you want baby. We go for the checkup tomorrow. Logan would never tell anyone." I sigh knowing he is right. I shake my head, "I'm not ready for anyone to know." He kisses my head and nods. "No problem baby."

Getting off the couch, Chris groans as his hands drop from me.

I walk upstairs into the closet and get a different shirt of Chris's. I pull it on and move slightly to see it hug the bump but not too noticeably. I sigh and walk back downstairs and Chris laughs, "Went with plan A, I see." I toss the pillow at him.

I shrug, "What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him before mom or dad. So, it's best to hide it a little longer."

He nods, "I get it baby."

Wrapping his arms around me he kisses my stomach. "Whatever you think is best, I stand by it." I smile at him and sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and looks up at me. "I love you Aubs." I smile as I look down at my whole world. "I love you too Chris."

Knocking on the door gets louder. "Logan, just come in." I walk towards the door and see it open and he laughs, "Sorry Aubs."

He drags everything in and smiles and me, "I need your amazing voice." I laugh and shake my head, "Of course you do. Set it all up."

Walking into the kitchen I grab two waters. "You doing anything?" Chris looks up from his computer, "Just some paperwork." I lean over his shoulder and watch as he types away, "Oh, I miss the reports."

Turning to face me he looks serious, "Aubrey, you can go back. Open your practice." I shake my head, "I love the office but I do miss the patients. I felt like I did more good there but I love music. It is all I ever knew."

He looks at me, "I just want you to do what you love Aubrey. You don't need to run your dad's company. We could figure something else out." I smile down at him and kiss him, "I know baby. I am happy there."

He looks behind me and looks down at my stomach, "I just worry." I cup his cheek and nod, "I know. But I love the office and am happy there. We are all okay." He nods and kisses me, "Better get back in there before Logan dies."

We both laugh but I take the waters into the living room and see Logan finishing the set up.

"Aubrey, I needed this so much. Thank you." I wave a hand as I sit down on the couch getting comfortable.

He hands me the music and I glance it over. It looks good, really good. "Are you sure you don't wanna have someone else sing this?" He shakes his head, "This means too much. I have to sing it and I couldn't do it with anyone else." I smile and he sits next to me as he starts the beat on the computer.

Logan takes a breath and starts.

 _Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash_

 _No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at_

 _Who knows where this road is supposed to lead_

 _We got nothing but time_

 _As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, just let it be_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, just let it be_

 _So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_

 _See where this thing goes_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

As he finishes the line he looks at me and smiles ready for me to start. I get ready and sing with the next beat.

 _I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times_

 _By a couple guys that didn't treat me right_

 _I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie_

 _'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of_

 _Boy, make me believe_

He smiles and looks at me as he sings his line,

 _But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?_

 _And it's easy to see_

He makes me smile and my cheeks go red making him smile wide as he holds a laugh. He has always known how to get to me. He is so much like my brother it is funny.

I smile as we sing together.

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, just let it be_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, just let it be_

 _So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_

 _See where this thing goes_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

He looks back at the computer as he takes over and I look out the window.

 _So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me_

 _See where this thing goes_

 _So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

 _Maybe we do_

I smile and turn to him,

 _Maybe we don't_

He nods and sings his line,

 _Maybe we will_

We smile as we sing together again and I already know this song is a hit. He wrote an amazing song.

 _Maybe we won't_

 _But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, just let it be_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon)_

 _Baby, just let it be (let's go)_

 _So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_

 _See where this thing goes_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_

 _Baby, if it's meant to be_

When the song ends I smile at him and nod, "You made a hit." He smiles, "I wrote this so long ago. I never thought about making it a real song. I found it and just knew I had to. It means too much to me."

I look at him, "Kayla is gonna love it when she hears it."

He turns to me, "You think?"

I nod and smile, "Of course."

He starts to pack everything up, "Why don't you just make an album Aubs. Everyone loves when you sing but you always just write and sing when asked." I shrug, "Never really thought about it. Plus, it's too late now." He laughs and shakes his head, "Everyone loves you. They would buy it in a heartbeat. Everyone has wanted an album of you singing for years."

I shrug, "I am happy just getting new artists and raising my family." He nods and keeps packing up.

"So why haven't you been to work?" I look up at him, "Just tired, needed a break."

He puts the last part in the bag and looks at me. "Aubs, come on. I see the magazines. Work is your thing next to your family. What is really going on?"

He sits on the couch and stares at me. I look back at him and don't know what to do.

"Chris!"

Logan looks at me confused. Chris walks in and I look at him begging with my eyes to help me. He sits on the arm of the couch and pulls me to him. I lean into him.

Logan shakes his head, "What is going on? Just tell me. You are starting to kinda freak me out."

I look up at Chris for help and he looks down at me saying in his eyes to just tell him.

He rubs my back and looks at Logan, "Aubrey isn't ready to tell anyone yet. Can't you respect that?" He looks between us, "I can and I do. But you are freaking me out."

I turn to him and go to talk but I start to feel sick instead. Getting up I rush to the bathroom and fall to my knees just in enough time. I feel hands rubbing on my back. When I finish, I turn and see Chris smiling at me.

I stand up and he helps me. I walk out and see Logan standing there. "Aubs?"

I look down and he laughs, "You couldn't just tell me you are pregnant?"

I sigh and he smiles, "Aubs, this is amazing news." I nod and look down, "We didn't want anyone to know until…"

He nods and pulls me close. "I get it. I won't tell anyone." I smile and he hugs me tight, "I just want what is best for you. I won't tell anyone I learned first either."

I smile and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you."

He kisses the top of my head, "No problem. I know how long this has been and I know what it is like to tell people and something happen."

I look down and remember those years back when he had to do just that. Kayla was past the danger zone but it didn't matter. I look up at him, "I just didn't want to…"

"Aubs, I get it. Don't think about it. Just promise to let me know when you know you and the little one is safe." I smile and nod, "Deal."

He kisses my head and looks between us, "Congrats you two."

He leaves shortly after and Chris smiles as we sit on the couch.

"I told you it would be okay sunshine."I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder, "I just want everything to stay okay."

He doesn't have to say anything for me to know, he is thinking the same. Chloe was a hard pregnancy on me and I was young. Things have just gotten harder. He kisses my head and whispers in my ear, "We will always be okay Aubrey. In the end, that is all that matters."


	10. Doctors

I am freaking out. Aubrey is in the shower now. I have been calm and collected around her lately but when she is asleep or out of the room, I freak out. I am a nervous wreck. I know the stats. I know the information and the risks. At the same time, I know that we will try our hardest to follow everything we can to make sure everything stays ok.

We go for the checkup today and I am nervous. I want everything to be ok.

I look into the bathroom and see the steam wafting from the door. Sitting on the bed, I place my head in my hands and sigh. No matter what happens in the next hour, Aubrey and I will handle it.

I hear the shower turn off and walk to her closet and grab her sandals for her. I grab her sunglasses. I lastly grab her jeans and one of her favorite t-shirts. I take all the items into the room and lay them on the bed.

Walking over to her dresser I grab her underclothes and a hair tie. I take them back to the bed and lay them on the bed too.

The door opens wider and I turn to see Aubrey walk out with a towel around her. I smile and walk towards her kissing her.

She smiles and looks up at me. "Did you lay my clothes out?" I nod and her smile widens. "That is really sweet."

She pulls from my arms and walks to the bed looking at the clothes. Running her fingers over the clothes, she turns and smiles at me. "You did great." I smile and walk into my closet finishing getting dressed.

I come back out and see Aubrey dressed. She slips her feet into her sandals and put her sunglasses on her head. "You ready, sunshine?" She nods and grabs her phone slipping it into her back pocket.

I walk over and grab her hand and smile down at her. I give her a quick squeeze and walk downstairs to get everything ready to go.

Little while later we are sitting in the doctor's exam room, waiting on her.

Aubrey is sitting on the table and wringing her hands. I walk over and kiss her head, "Don't worry baby." She looks up at me and I smile down at her. I lean down and kiss her and she relaxes into the kiss. I can feel her tension in the kiss.

We hear a knock and pull away. The doctor walks in smiling, "Hello Aubrey." She shakes my hand, "Chris." I nod and she gets the machines ready. "Are you ready?"

I squeeze Aubrey's hand and nod. She hits some buttons and I feel my breath holding. I am watching the doctors face, waiting to see any reaction.

Finally, I see a smile. She hits some more buttons and then I hear a very loud thudding. "That is your babies heart rate." I feel the tears in my eyes. I can't stop them as they flow down my cheeks.

I look at Aubrey and see her expression matching mine.

The doctor smiles and looks at us. "Your baby looks healthy. I see no danger. I would like you to come back in two weeks."

I smile wide and look at Aubrey. "You are saying…"

The doctor smiles and nods, "Yes. I am saying, you can go ahead and feel the joy of being pregnant. I see no reason to be concerned. I would like to monitor Aubrey, of course but right now. It all seems okay. Enjoy the pregnancy."

I smile wide and pull Aubrey to me kissing her. She smiles in the kiss and I can feel the weight leave her. She is excited like I am. She is relieved like I am. She is better, like I am.

When we pull back the doctor is laughing. "I will go get your pictures. You two are free to go." I smile wide and hug Aubrey to me.

She laughs and looks up at me, "Are you crying?" I shrug, "What can I say? You, Aubrey Faith Sterling, Know how to get my emotions crazy." She laughs again. "We should plan a dinner tonight, to tell the family."

I smile wide and nod, "Whatever you want baby."

I help her down from the table and the doctor comes back and hands us the photos. I look down at them and feel the same emotion I felt when I saw Chloe's first photo like this. Another baby. A baby with Aubrey. I feel like I am flying high.

Later that night I am at her family home. Everyone is here. All her brothers and even my family. We are enjoying our selves and loving the family all being together.

As desert is coming out Aubrey gets asked about work and squeezes my hand under the table.

I sit my fork down before I can bite into my cake. "Actually, that is why we wanted everyone together tonight."

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at us knowing something must be up. Logan nods slightly telling us to go on.

I look towards Aubrey and watch as she sighs and looks around. We wanted to tell the kids separately so now is perfect, since they are all outside.

She takes a deep breath, "I haven't been to work because well…"

She looks at me and smiles. I take over, "She is pregnant."

We look around the table and all at once smiles break out and people are getting up to rush her and hug her.

I smile as I watch how happy she is.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see my dad, "Congrats, son." I smile, "Thank you." He looks around and sighs, "I know what this means to you." Without saying more, I know what he means. He is referring to when I cried myself to sleep all those years ago because she was pregnant by someone else and then it just never happened for us. No matter how hard we tried.

I feel my chest tighten but I nod and smile, "I will have 3 beautiful children." He nods and smiles, "3 amazing grandchildren." Mom kisses my cheek and walks away with my dad leaving me dealing with my emotions.

Our family are the only ones that know that Chloe and Kyle aren't biologically mine. They are mine though and no one will change that.

I feel another hand on my shoulder and look up to see Aiden smiling down at me and nodding towards the kitchen. I look over to Aubrey and see everyone asking questions and surrounding her. She is smiling the whole time.

I nod and watch him walk that way. I get up and follow him into the kitchen to see him grabbing two beers out.

He hands me one and smiles, "Congrats man." I smile, "Thanks." We take a few drinks and he leans against the counter. "Talk to me Chris."

I look at him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "I want to know what you are thinking. I know you. I know you bottle things up until it gets overwhelming."

I sigh and shake my head, "I got nothing man. I am beyond excited. You know I love your sister more than anything in this world. I also love my kids. I am adding to my family, I couldn't be happier." He gives me that look.

"Chris, you know what I mean." I shake my head, "No, I don't."

He sighs and finishes his beer. "I am really happy for you man. You know where to reach me if you need to talk."

I feel confused all of a sudden, what could I possibly need to talk about?

We are finally home and Aubrey is excited that our family finally knows. All we have to do now, is tell our kids.

The kids are sitting at the table eating cookies and drinking milk. I look towards Aubrey and she smiles, "Hey kiddos."

They look up and I laugh at the cookies on their faces, "We wanted to tell you guys something but I think you should wipe." I hand them each a wipe and they laugh as they wipe off. Chloe helping Kyle.

Chloe smiles up at us, "What did you need to tell us momma?" I look towards Aubrey and she bites her lip looking between Chloe and Kyle.

She walks over to Kyle and leans down near him and smiles, "Hey handsome." He smiles wide. "You know how Chloe looks out for you and is your big sister? How she protects you and loves you?" He nods crazy, "Yes. She sister."

I smile so proud of my boy. She looks between them both, "Well, what would you say if I told you that you are going to be a big brother and have to watch over your little brother or sister?" He takes a second to think but Chloe is smiling wide.

"Mom, are you having a baby?" Aubrey nods and smiles. Chloe runs over and hugs her, "I'm going to have another sibling. I am so excited." I smile wide and look back at Kyle. "So, another baby?" Aubrey nods and he looks at me.

"Daddy?" I walk over and lean near him, "Yes, buddy?" He looks between both of us, " I'm not the baby." I move his hair away and smile, "You will always be our baby boy, buddy. We are just adding another baby boy or girl into this family. You will be older like Chloe is to you."

He looks between us again and then smiles, "I get to be like Chloe." We laugh and nod and he smiles wide, "When?" I laugh and point to Aubrey, "The baby is in her tummy. We have to wait."

After some more talking about the baby, we get the kids ready for bed.

It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep. Aubrey has already went to lie down not feeling well. I make sure everything is locked up.

Walking back up the stairs I stop in each of the kids rooms and kiss them goodnight.

Once I know the kids are out for the night and okay, I walk into my room and see Aubrey laying in bed with a book.

I strip off my shirt and pants and climb into bed. She smiles and curls up to me. I kiss her head. "What are you reading?" She shrugs and pushes it to the side, "Nothing important." I smile and kiss her forehead, "You feeling better?" She nods and kisses my chest. "I'm tired now."

I watch her get comfy curled into my side with my arm around her. "Night Aubrey. I love you." She kisses my chest, "Night Chris, I love you too."

I watch her for awhile just making sure she is okay. When I know she and all my kids are okay, I fall fast asleep knowing we are okay and everything will be okay… right?


	11. Scared

It has been a few weeks since my checkup. My stomach is slightly bigger, not as big as the doctor would like, but everything is well. The kids are excited and check on me all the time. I thought Chris was worried about me with Chloe, he is always checking and worrying. He doesn't sleep well lately. I am worried about him. My parents and family are beyond excited. Dad sends me little checkup texts daily. Mom facetimes me a couple days a week. I, well I feel okay. I love this baby so much, but I am afraid to embrace it. I worry every day that something will happen.

Chris wants to start setting up the nursery, but I can't pull myself to do that yet. I need to know that I am in the clear the best I can be. I can't handle getting into the pregnancy and something happening. It has happened before and that is why I worry so much.

At one of my checkups, I had the doctor worried. I was told to stay stress free and to only do what was absolutely needed. So, to Chris that meant, I need to stay home and do nothing. After some time, I was able to get him to agree that I could work from home some and that I could still do things around the house and take care of the kids.

Sitting on the couch, I look out the window at the sunshine. Maybe I should go enjoy the sun. I could go relax outside with a book. The thought is very appealing.

Closing my laptop, I start to get happy about enjoying a day outside. It has been dreary around here lately. It has been raining a lot.

I go upstairs and walk into my closet putting on a pair of shorts. I walk to my dresser and grab a tank top. I was going to get a bikini top but I feel the tank top would feel better. I slip my feet into flipflops and pull my hair on top of my head.

I walk downstairs with a book in my hand and my phone in the other. I sit everything on the island and make myself a glass of iced tea.

Walking back into the living room I make sure everything is off when I see a police car pulling into my driveway.

I stop and look out the window making sure the car isn't going to turn around. When I see the lights turn off, I know the car is parking.

My chest tightens as I walk to the door. Why would the cops be here? Are the kids okay? Is Chris okay? Are my parent's okay? Oh my gosh, Asher, please say he is okay.

I take a deep breath the best I can around the lump in my throat.

Opening the door, I see a hand about to knock. I look up and sigh relived , "Damnit Asher. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought someone was seriously injured."

He smiles that signature Moon smirk, "Sorry Aubs." I put my hand to my heart and take a step back moving the door open with me.

He laughs as he walks in, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to come by and check on you."

Shaking my head I look out the door to the car, "Where is your SUV?" He looks around and shrugs, "They gave me a car for today. I was confused."

I nod and close the door. He walks over and smirks at me before laying his hand on my stomach, "Is my little niece or nephew doing okay?"

I smile and nod, "They are fine." He looks up at me and removes his hand, "And how is my beautiful sister?"

I laugh as I walk past him and into the kitchen grabbing my iced tea, phone and book. "Want a glass?" He shakes his head and walks to my fridge grabbing a bottle of water. He follows me outside where I lie back on a lounger near the pool.

He lays back on the one next to me and looks over at me, "How are you doing Aubs?" I sigh and turn my head to him watching his eyes twinkle and his face showing concern. Asher has become pretty close with me. He knows me almost as well as Aiden.

I sigh, "I don't know. I am happy. Hell, I am thrilled, but…" I turn away and he clears his throat bringing my attention back to him.

"Aubs, you can't do that." I sigh and look at him. "Asher, What am I supposed to do?"

He shakes his head and looks at me, "Talk to Chris about all this. He needs to know what and how you are feeling." I shake my head, "You haven't seen him Asher. He is a walking ball of concern and worry. I can't put this on him."

He looks at me, "Aubrey, you can't keep what you are feeling to yourself." He turns to me and looks at me, "Tell me. Tell me all of it."

I turn on my side and look at him dead on. I watch his eyes before I take a breath. "I'm scared."

He doesn't say anything. He just watches me and waits for me to go on. " I'm just really scared, Asher. I want to embrace this pregnancy but…"

He looks at me and I sigh, "Asher, my medical training comes in. I know the numbers. I know what my odds look like. Losing babies before and Chloe being so hard on me when I was just a teen. This pregnancy already didn't start off good. I just… I can't handle if I do all the things and lose this baby. I know Chris wouldn't and I think it would break me."

Asher just stares at me and I shake my head, "I don't know what to do. I am torn. I want to do everything I didn't get to do with Chloe. I want to enjoy and embrace this pregnancy more than anything but… I am so scared."

I wipe at the tears falling from face and Asher wipes the rest of them.

When the tears are gone Asher looks at me, "You are Aubrey Faith Sterling, daughter of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. You got pregnant at sixteen, left the dad and didn't care what people thought. You raised a wonderful, intelligent daughter in your teens. You got married to your best friend and didn't care what anyone would say or do. You went through medical school. You left it to run dads company. You took in a boy and raised him as your own. Aubrey, you are a total badass. You don't get scared. You don't handle. You take on and kick it's ass. "

I laugh and he holds my hands looking at me, "You know what you want to do babe." I smile and nod, "I do."

He kisses my cheek, "Get your ass up and don't mope. You are going to embrace this pregnancy with everything you got."

I laugh and nod. "I am."

He stands up and dusts off his uniform pants. I realize he is wearing his cop uniform. He puts his hand out to me, "Get your ass up, girl." I laugh and put my hand in his and he pulls me up.

"You have 5 minutes to have your purse and meet me at the door." I look at him confused, "What are you doing?"

He laughs and pushes me slightly, "Go!"

I laugh and take off and switch my shorts for something more modest. I end up putting on a pair of jeans. I throw my sunglasses on my head and grab my purse.

I walk downstairs and see him holding my phone. He grabs my keys and leads me out the door before locking it.

I walk to my car but he laughs and pushes me away. "Nope." He grabs my hand and leads me to my Audi. "Asher?" He smirks and gets in the driver seat.

I get in and watch him blare the music. "We are doing what you should have done weeks ago."

He revs out of the driveway and down the road. I am laughing like a lunatic as he sings loudly and horrible to the music, making me join in.

When he parks the car in the parking lot, I look up and see Babies r' Us and Toys r' Us. I look to Asher but he is already getting out of the car.

Sighing I get out and he grabs my hand pulling me with him. "What are we doing here?" He smirks at me as he pulls me along, "We, my dear sister, are buying some baby items."

I look at the store and back at him, "I am not taking no for an answer Aubrey. Let's go. We are doing this and you will feel better afterwards."

We walk into Toys r' Us first and I smile as I pick up something cute for Chloe and a truck for Kyle.

After some shopping in the toy section, we come to the section where the stores cross. I can see the baby items while I still stand safely in the toys.

Asher looks at me and steps the invisible marker and holds his hand out to me. "What do you say?"

I look around and look down at my belly. I am so scared. I am terrified but I know Asher is right. This is not me. I have never been like this. Taking a deep breath I put my hand in his and he smiles a warm smile as we head up to the front of the store looking at the baby stuff.

After hours of looking at all the baby stuff and even putting things on a registry because Asher just knows how to have fun. I have bought some gender neutral clothes, a diaper bag and a really cute onesie that says, _My dad saves lives._

I smile as we walk out with all the bags. Asher is laughing like crazy and I haven't seen him this carefree in a long time. "I love you Asher. Thank you for this." He smiles at me, "Anytime Aubs. It is what I am here for." He kisses my cheek while I get in the car.

We ended up driving through and getting some lunch.

When he parks my car in the driveway, he sighs. "I am going to help you get everything in the house, then I have to run." I look up at him and he smirks, "Duty calls." I laugh and he comes around and helps me out of the car.

Grabbing the bags he starts for the door. I unlock it and he looks around, "Where shall I put these?" I look around, "My room." He nods and walks upstairs.

A few minutes later, I walk up to see what is taking so long.

Entering my room I see the bags on my bed and Asher staring at a picture on the wall. I get closer and see the picture of us as a family. It was taken when we all went on vacation. Before everything went wrong. "I love that picture."

He turns and looks and me, "I didn't know you had it. I uh… I should be going." I shake my head, "Asher, talk to me. I can't let you go out like this."

He looks back at the picture then me, "Do you ever wonder what life would be like, if we weren't a Moon?" I watch as he sighs, "What it would be like if mom and dad stayed that happy?"

I look at the picture and then him, "All the time. Every single day growing up. I would sit in my room and ask why did I have to be a Moon. Why did I have to be their child? I wanted nothing more than to be a normal girl. I wanted to grow up without cameras all around me and people making up stories. But I learned that I love being a Moon. I love that our parents were so successful and loved. I can't imagine my life any different. Life could have been so much worse."

He nods and looks back at the picture, "I always imagined what it would be like if dad and mom stayed together. However, I know that it would have been worse if they did. They are happy the way they are now but I still imagine and wonder."

He nods and turns and looks at the other picture on my wall of a family picture of Chris, I and the kids. "Asher?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "Just love those kiddos." I look at him, "Asher?" He shakes his head, "I got to get back to work."

I step in front of him, "Not happening until you talk." He shakes his head, "I just… I just kind of want kinds sometimes. Nothing about it." I look at him, "It's never too late Asher." He shrugs, "Maybe not. But I like my life right now and I have all the kids around me." Placing his hands on my stomach he smiles. "Everyone else can just keep having them for me."

I laugh and he leans down and kisses my cheek. "Take care of this little one and yourself. I will check on you again soon." I watch as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my head. "I love you Aubs." I smile and wrap my arm around him, "I love you too Ash."

He untangles himself and kisses my head before walking downstairs. I follow and watch him turn at the door, "Lock up." I nod and watch him walk out the door.

I lock the door and look around. The house feels empty now. I look up the stairs and decide, Asher was right. It is time I start embracing this pregnancy.

Smiling, I get my phone out and hit the number, "Hey, can you come over. I have a plan."


	12. Plan

An hour later Logan is here and smiling. "Let's get this plan going." I smile and we start to move things in a room. Well, he is moving things and I am instructing.

Once we have things moved. I make us some lunch. We sit down and look around the room. "So what made you call me?" I shrug, "I knew I needed to clean this room out and I didn't want to tell Chris. I kind of want to surprise him that I cleaned out a room."

He laughs and nods, "I can clean the room but we can't really do much else. I know you want to decorate based on what you are having and since you don't know." I laugh and nod.

We get back to work and I start humming as I clean the shelves. "What are you singing?" I look over my shoulder, "A song I wrote, a long time ago." He nods and looks at me, "Want to sing it for me?" I laugh and shake my head, "Nah, I wrote it for Chris when I was young." He nods and goes back to work.

"Why did you want to know?" He shrugs, "I really liked it."

I look around, "Tell you what. If we get this room cleaned up before the kids get out of school, I will sing it for you." He smiles and goes back to work.

Little while later, the room is dusted and cleaned. Everything that was piled in here is gone. The only things left in the room are a bed and a dresser. Only because, he wouldn't let me help move the items and he couldn't do it alone.

We walk downstairs, and I make us a snack. "Come on, sing it Aubs." I laugh and shake my head as I eat my grilled cheese. "Fine, but let me finish this."

We finished, and I walk into the music room and see he followed me. I sit down and grab my guitar. I hand him the lyrics and take a breath starting.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up?  
You say what if I break your heart in two, then what?_

Logan smiles and looks at me, He then starts to sing

 _Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl, but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up, I gotta ask_

I smile wide and we sing together so easily.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me?  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?  
What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?  
And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days, baby, I go and change your name?  
What if I loved all these what ifs away?_

 __He moves closer to me and looks at me. And nods for us to keep going.

 _What if the sky falls (sky falls)  
Or the sun stops burnin'?  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'?  
Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me)  
What if you liked it? (bet I'd like it)  
Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it_

Smiling wide, he moves next to me and looks down at the lyrics.

 __ _What if I was made for you and you were made for me?_ _  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?  
What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?  
And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby, I go and change your name?  
What if I loved all these what ifs away?  
Awe yeah  
C'mon_

 __He stops and I sing the next few lines _._

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you?  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?  
Damn_

We look back at each other and he nods at me as he joins back in for the rest of the song.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me?  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?  
What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?  
And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby, I go and change your name?  
What if I loved all these what ifs away?_

 _Away (away)  
What if?_

I do the last lines of the songs and he smiles wide. He pulls me to him and hugs me. When we pull away he shakes his head, "Aubrey, that song is amazing. I love it."

I smile as I look at the lyrics. I wrote this song when I was so young. It was when I first started really crushing on Chris. I wanted him and knew he would be weird about it. So I wrote the song. I always wanted to show him that we could be together but I didn't know how or when to show it to him. Eventually, it got buried in the other songs and he never saw it.

Logan smiles wide, "If you are up for it, I have an idea that may make this even better." I nod and smile, "Of course." He smiles wide.

He leans forward and starts to make marks, "I know this originally was not a duet but, you heard that right there." I nod and he looks around smiling.

"So, instead of you opening and leading, what if we switch roles. What if I sing what you sung and you sing what I sung. I think it would up the song a level. Wanna try it?"

I nod and he starts the music up and we change the roles.

When the song ends, I look at him, "That was amazing." He smiles, "The song is amazing Aubrey. You know your way around words."

I look at him, "And you sir, know your way around producing." He laughs and shakes his head, "I learned from the best."

We start laughing and it feels like the old times. I feel good. "Hey, I have an idea Aubs. I have to perform somewhere in a week, want to get this together and perform it with me?"

I look around, "Uh. I'm not sure. That may be considered too much."

He looks at me, "Aubrey, did you feel stressed at all during our time?" I shake my head.

"Did you feel overwhelmed? Or did you have fun?"

I laugh, "I didn't feel anything but carefree and fun." He smiles, "it is up to you but I think you would have fun and we could perform it for Chris." I smile and nod, "Sounds really good."

After a while, the kids are getting out of school. So it is time to go. Logan helps me up and kisses my cheek. "I will pick up Chloe and Kyle." I shake my head, "I can do it."

He moves with me to the living room and softly pushes me on to the couch. "You are going to sit here and enjoy the free time. Take a bath, read a book, I don't care. Enjoy the time. I am picking up the kids, we are gonna have a play date at my house. I will text you if we are going to have a slumber party."

I laugh and nod, "Okay. Thank Logan." He smiles and nods.

He leans down and kisses my head, "Anytime. I want you to relax tonight and worry about nothing. Enjoy time with Chris." I smile and nod as he walks out my door.

I receive a text and put my book down,

 _On my way home baby._

I smile and text back,

 _Ok, Logan took the kids tonight. So it's just you and me._

I don't receive another text but I see that he saw it.

A few minutes later the door opens and I look behind me to see Chris walk in. "Hey." He smiles and walks in.

Dropping his back near the door he walks over to me and flops down the couch pulling me to him. He kisses my head and sighs contently. "You okay?" He nods against my head, "Long day."

After a few minutes of just holding me, he moves and turns so he can cup my face. He smiles and pulls me to him kissing me. I smile in the kiss and he pulls away and moves down to rest his hand on my stomach, "You okay? You feeling sick or anything?" I shake my head, "I am okay." He nods and kisses me again before holding me to him.

We watch a movie and then after I start yawning, he suggests bed. I nod and he helps me up and upstairs we go. I walk past the now empty bedroom and he doesn't notice. I kind of like it that way, knowing I can surprise him and possibly have the whole room done before he sees it.

We walk into the room and he stops at the bed holding the bags, "What are these?" I laugh, "I forgot about these. Asher stopped by and took me shopping. I got the kids some things."

He smiles wide and opens a bag taking out the stuff for Kyle and Chloe, "They are gonna freak when they see those." I laugh and nod.

He opens the other bag and pulls out the diaper bag. He smiles and looks through the other bags pulling out the clothes and watching the gender neutral onesies and pants and shirts come out. Lastly, he pulls out the white onesie and turns it over to look at it. In red he is seeing the words spelled in heart lines, _My Dad Saves lives._

I watch him and see his eyes twinkle and his mouth twitch wider. He looks over the onesie and smiles at me. He lays it down and walks to me pulling me into him. "I love the onesie. The clothes and bag are cute too but the onesie is my favorite." I laugh and nod, "I figured."

He laughs and kisses me. I melt into the kiss and he sighs contently. When air is needed he pulls back and pecks my lips again, "I am glad you got some things. I could have gone with you though."

I smile and move away from him packing up the bags, "You have plently of time. Asher wanted to show me all the baby items and make me enjoy the pregnancy." He nods and looks at me, "And are you?"

I set the bags against the wall and turn back to him, "I believe so. I'm not as worried as I was at the beginning of the day. I am starting to think happier thoughts." He smiles and wraps his arms around me, "Good. You deserve all the happiness Sunshine." I smile wide and kiss his cheek, seeing his tired eyes.

"Come on, let's get to bed Doctor Sterling." He laughs and picks me up smiling, "Only if you come with me Doctor Sterling." I laugh and nod, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He lays me down and climbs in beside me cuddling with me. We are tangled in the sheets and our legs tangled together, he starts to rub circles on my arm, "You would tell me if you were worried or if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

I look up into his concerned eyes, this is not uncommon, these talks have been happening more and more lately. "Chris, I love you so much. You mean everything to me. If something is wrong, I will tell you. You are worrying too much over me. You don't have to worry baby."

He looks at me and nods, "I will always worry about you Aubrey. I have since we were kids, it's just worse now that you are my wife. I just seem to be having trouble hiding it lately."

Looking into his eyes I smile, "I am okay, we are okay. No need to worry. Please get some sleep tonight." He nods and kisses my head, "I will, love. I will." I nod and kiss him.

I know he isn't going to sleep much again tonight. He hasn't been sleeping lately. I know he is going to have some dreams that wake him up and watch me.

I am going to text Logan tomorrow, I have another plan in motion. This one requires a lot of work.


	13. Relaxing Day

After a lot of texting while Chris sleeps next to me, Logan and I have the plan worked out.

I look over at the clock and watch Chris finally sleeping. I hate to wake him up. Grabbing my phone I walk downstairs.

I walk around the kitchen cooking while I wait for the person to pick up. "This is Dr. Myers."

I smile, "Tristan, It's Aubrey Sterling."

I hear a laugh, "Oh, Aubrey, dear. What do I owe the pleasure?"

I smile and laugh as I flip a pancake, "Chris hasn't been sleeping well. He is worried over the baby. I was wondering if his schedule is busy today?"

I hear some shuffling, "Well, let me just check dear."

I hear some typing then a laugh, "Actually, he has no surgeries and he isn't on call. He just had some checkups, I can have Wilson do those."

I smile, "Is it okay if he stays home, then?"

I hear a booming laughing, "Of course dear. Tell him to relax and stop being so concerned."

I laugh and shake my head, "I will but he won't listen to either of us." He laughs and we hang up.

Only a few people at his work know about the baby because they helped me when I went in. Tristan was one of them. He is an amazing friend and boss to Chris. I smile as I finish cooking breakfast.

When it is done, I walk upstairs and see him laying all sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. I smile and walk over sitting on the small space of bed not occupied by him. I look down at him. I couldn't imagine not being married to him. I move his overgrown hair back and he shuffles toward me. He turns his head into my legs and wraps an arm around them.

Laughing I shake my head and move his hair back again before leaning down and kissing his head. He moves slightly and I hear a groan. Smiling I lean down again and kiss his temple before whispering in his ear, "I made breakfast."

He moves and looks up at me, "What did you make?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh so much. Lets see, there is bacon, pancakes, eggs and toast." He smiles and leans up kissing me, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" I shake my head, "Not today but thank you. I love you too." I get up and look at him, "Now come on. Let's feed you. We have a big day planned."

He looks at the clock and I see his eyes widen. I pull him to me and smile, "It's taken care of. Now up." He smiles and leans forward kissing my stomach before rising to his feet and leaning down to kiss me. "Let's go eat then."

I laugh as he picks me up and carries me downstairs. He sees the food and sets me down, "Who all were you cooking for?" I laugh and shrug, "I have no idea. You have to help me eat all this now." He laughs and sits down making his plate.

We have relaxed around the house all day. He has slept on and off. We went outside and he fell asleep by the pool for a while. I like seeing him sleep. He doesn't want me to know how much he isn't sleeping, but I know.

My phone goes off and I look at it,

 _We are on for next week. Working some more on the other plan._

I look over at Chris watching the movie.

 _Just let me know and thank you so much Logan._

Chris pulls me to him and smiles, "I am loving today. I wish we could do this more."

Smiling I look up at him, "We should go on vacation."

He smiles wide, "Family vacation?"

I laugh and shake my head, "I was thinking more like just me and you."

He smirks, "Oh, were you now?"

I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head as we finish the movie.

He looks around, "Aubs, we should go get the kids." I shake my head, "Logan has them." He looks confused, "Again?" I nod, "He said he will bring them by after he feeds them."

He laughs, "Okay. Because Aubrey has her dance recital." I nod and stretch out, "It's tomorrow. I got to help her practice tonight."

He looks at me serious and I laugh, "Are you going to practice with her?" He shrugs, "I can try."

I shake my head, "It's fine. You are so over protective."

He looks at me hurt, "I know it's annoying and I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I don't know why I am acting like this lately."

I turn to him and shake my head. I lean forward and place my hand on his cheek, he automatically leans into it. I lean forward and kiss him.

When I pull back I look into his eyes, "Chris, I don't have a problem with it. You are just concerned and scared, the same way I am. You are just showing it differently. It's not a bad thing. Its just new, you weren't this bad with Chloe."

He laughs and nod, "Trust me, I know. I just wish I could control it better. I don't know what is wrong. I was like this with Chloe too. I just hid it better. Ask my parents, they saw it all." I look at him confused. "What?"

He looks at me, "I was a nervous, emotional wreck during your pregnancy with Chloe." I shake my head, "You were calm." He laughs and shakes his head, "Oh baby, I was anything but. Seriously, ask my mom."

I look at him shocked, "No way."

He nods and pulls out his phone and hits the facetime button. He hits his Mom's number and I watch her face come on. "Hi baby. Oh Aubrey, Hi honey." I smile and wave.

Chris laughs, "Mom, During Aubrey's pregnancy with Chloe. How was I?"

She looks between us and shakes her head, "Oh my. Don't make me relieve that."

I look between the phone and him. "He was so calm."

His mom laughs now. "Oh honey. Calm was anything but what we saw."

I look between them and his mom smiles, "Honey, just an example would be the night he came home after we found out. He sat on the stairs and cried in my arms wondering what he was supposed to do. What if things went wrong. How can he protect you and the baby? How will he know if he is overprotective? How can he make sure you both are okay? What if something bad happens to one of you? How could he already love something he just found out about? Sweetie, he was like that the whole pregnancy. You saw a completely different Chris."

I look between both of them and see Chris nodding. I stop on him, "So the whole time I was freaking out to you and you were calm to me, you turned around and freaked out to your mom?"

They both nod and I look between them again, "Well, what about now?"

She shrugs, "I haven't heard anything honey. He must be sharing it all with you." I look at him and nod before turning back to her, "Thank you mom."

She smiles and ends the call.

I look back at him, "Why did you never tell me?" He shrugs and looks around.

"I never saw the point. I knew you needed a rock and I was going to be that. Same thing I am trying to do now."

I shake my head, "No, you have to talk to me Chris. Share it all with me."

He looks at me, "Aubrey, you know it all already." I look at him and then it clicks, the sleepless nights, the dreams. Its all worrying about the bad and what if's, like I do. I guess I knew that but I thought it was more worrying about me and the baby and not the things I was.

I look up at him and sigh, "We can't do this. We can't keep worrying. We have to just embrace it and enjoy it, whatever happens happens. If we keep worrying ourselves sick, then we are getting no where. We are stressing out and it could be for nothing. We have to listen to the doctor and just know that nothing is wrong."

He sighs and nods, "Seeing you worry has had me more a wreck then before." I nod and move onto his lap. "We are always fine no matter what."

He smile and puts his forehead to mine, "Always baby."

I look around, "I have an idea. Get dressed." He looks at me shocked as I get up and walk away.

I get dressed quickly and smile to myself. He is going to help out with the plan and not even know it.

I call Logan when downstairs, " 'Sup Aubrey?" I laugh, "You okay with the kids?" He laughs, "Of course."

I smile, "I am taking Chris to the store to help out. I will send you the photos. If you can get the items." He laughs, "Won't let you love." I smile and close my phone as Chris walks downstairs in Jeans and a t-shirt.

He smiles and looks at me, "So, what are we doing?" I smile and throw him his sunglasses.

I grab my keys and walk outside.

I unlock the Audi and he looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Oh get in and shut up." He laughs and raises his eyebrow higher, "Oh, feisty today, are we Mrs. Sterling?"

I watch him get in and adjust the seat. I laugh and get in and put the top down, "Oh, I'm Mrs. Today, I lost my Doctor title really quick." He laughs and I send him a wink before turning the radio on and looking at him, "No worrying today, orders from me and your boss."

He shakes his head, "Tristan and his know it all self." I laugh and back out the driveway. "You are going to drive reasonable, right?" I smirk at him and put the car in drive before heading off to the destination.

I park the car and look at him, "Come on." He sighs, "You try to give me a heart attack with your driving, I know you do it on purpose."

I laugh and shake my head, "No, I just like to mess with ya." He shakes his head and gets out.

He pulls me to him and kisses my head before tangling his hand with mine. He looks around confused, "Where are we?"

I smile and pull him with me as we enter the store.

He looks around and I watch him smile, "Are we shopping?" I nod, "Of course."

He smiles wide and walks off to start looking around. I get my phone out and sneakily snap photos of the big things he awes over and send them to Logan. We are going to do this right and have fun.

After two hours in the store and more bags then I can count, Chris is literally bouncing out of the store. He is so happy right now. He leans down and kisses me. Our roles are reversed I believe, he is the excited one to go shopping for the baby. He is the giddy one.

We get in the car and he looks at me, "Can we get food?" I laugh and nod. Yeah, our roles are reversed for sure but I love seeing him so happy.

We drive through and get some food before heading home. After a quick lunch, I take all the bags up to the room.

I change into shorts and a tank top to get ready to practice with Chloe. I pull my hair up on my head and sigh. I think I should cut it. It is too hot for all my hair.

I look in the mirror and walk downstairs to find Chris on his Xbox, he hasn't played in so long. His gaming shows it too. "Damn." He restarts the game and then dies a few more second into it. "Ugh."

As he is restarting the game again, I laugh and he shakes his head, "It is not funny baby." He turns and puts the controller down as he stares at me.

I look down, "What?" he just keeps looking at me, "What?"

He smiles and comes to me, "Your bump is coming in more."

I look down and see the same small bump I have seen for a while. "I think the baby shopping has gone to your head." He laughs and shakes his head.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture before zooming in and showing me the picture of my stomach. "Nope. See, it's bigger." I look at the picture and smile.

He smiles and puts his hand on my stomach, "You just didn't notice because you look at yourself every day. I haven't had much appreciation of you lately, especially with you in my shirts."

I laugh and look down at his hand on my stomach, "We find out what we are having soon." He nods and looks at me.

I hear the door open and our screaming kids. I laugh and bend down as the rush to me. Chris picks them up and spins them around as they go to him next.

Logan walks in and sighs, "Your two little monsters were complete angels, like always." I laugh, "That sentence completely contradicts itself."

He shrugs and looks at me and smiles, "Oh your bump." I smile and it feels good. He puts his hand there and smiles, "You seem happier." I nod, "I am."

After some talking he leaves and I turn to Chloe, "Ready to practice, baby?" She nods, "Just let me change." I nod and watch as she runs upstairs.

Chris and Kyle are playing games and I smile to myself as I wait for Chloe.

She comes back down a second later and smiles up at me, "Where are we practicing?" I shrug, "Let's go outside, to not disturb the boys."

We grab water bottles on the way and I turn on the ipod with her music for tomorrow and watch her run through the dance once.

I watch as she turns and smoothly glides from move to move. I see her having trouble on the moves that require her to use her hips.

"Baby, you are doing so good. You have to get your hip more into it though. I seen the other girls, try like this."

I put the music on and move through the moves with her. She watches me with the hard places. "Now you try."

She tries again and I smile, "Great baby girl."

She looks around, "Is daddy coming tomorrow?"

I nod confused, "Of course, we wouldn't miss it."

She bites her lip and I look at her, "what's wrong honey?"

She looks around, "He hasn't seen me dance since I switched, what is he going to think?"

I shrug, "We will find out tomorrow. Don't worry about that baby, just go out there and have fun."

She smiles wide and goes into her second dance. I can't help her much with the second one because it requires moving around on the floor and everything.

After a good hour, she has the moves down and I smile as I kiss her head, "Let's get a shower and get some dinner."

She smiles wide and looks around, "I can't wait to perform tomorrow."


	14. Dance Recital

**HEADS UP that this is a long chapter. If you don't want to read all the dancing parts i made notes where the dance starts and ends. You can read between those.**

Chloe is back stage and I am sitting next to Chris. He looks around, "Why hasn't she performed yet?" I laugh and kiss his cheek, "Calm down baby. She has 3 dances today. You just have to wait and enjoy the performances." He always gets anxious at events for the kids. When Kyle was in swim, it was bad. He wanted nothing more than to jump in and get him because he kept saying he was under for too long. He loses all sense when it comes to me and the kids, but we love him for it.

I see her walk out and I smile as I wait for the music to begin. Her first dance is more gymnastics than anything else.

~~~Start Dance~~~

The lights come on and I watch as the music starts.

She is front and center with her knees to her chest and bent with her nose touching the ground almost. He arms behind her.

At the first note her head comes up and she reaches out trying to grab something. With her other hand she brings her hand back to herself. She points up at the sky and smiles going full on her knees. As she points to the sky she turns her head and finger around in a clockwise motion.

She pulls her arm around her and touches her shoulder opposite the arm, she does it for both making a x before letting them go free and open wide to her sides before letting them fall behind her and she goes back down with her chest back to the ground.

She slaps her hands flap on the ground and bounces up before spreading her legs and coming down into the splits and turning to smile out at the crowd and put her hands flat on the back of her head with her elbows out.

Putting her hands flat on the ground again she lifts herself up and into a handstand before kicking one behind her and coming back down into the splits again. She leans forward and grabs the heel of her foot and puts her head to her knee as the other girls move up to her and take a knee and put their heads to their knee.

She turns and kicks one leg up in the air and holds it and with her elbow resting on the ground she waves as the other girls do a backbend around her and the girls behind her are doing handsprings.

She comes back on her knees puts her hand out in a stop motion with all the girls before moving it around in a clock motion before dropping it at her hip and bending over with it at her stomach.

She pulls her hands up to her chin flat out before turning on her side and dropping them flat on the floor before bending over and throwing her hands out behind her with her head bent back.

She puts her hand on the ground before rolling twice across the floor and coming up standing facing the side with her feet shoulder length apart and her hands pulled to her hits and fisted. She bends backwards in a circular clockwise motion.

She turns at her hips and puts her hands out and turns completely to face forward as the girls rush off behind her to do their handsprings and cartwheels. Only 5 girls stay in a line with her so it equals six.

She pulls one elbow up to her and throws her other arm out straight. She points her toe perfect with her other foot flat on the ground. Turning slightly her and the girls all at once kick up their leg that was flat and as they turn they pull it up and hold it to them straight up. They all have there arm out straight to the side that isn't holding their leg as they finish the turn.

Facing the side they drop down to one knee with the other bent up and their hands flat on the ground to the side of them. After a second the girls all run to back. And join the other girls.

They all break off into their teams. Chloe goes to her team and she is going to go up. I feel Chris squeeze my hand tighter as he realizes what is about to happen. She puts her arms out to her sides and kicks her leg slightly up and another girl grabs it for her. The other girls grab around her arms. She bounces up and the girls lift her arms up. Her other leg comes up and she grabs it with her hand as the girls spin her in a circle.

They come back and stop facing the crowd and she is brought down in a hurdle with two girls holding her legs and she bends forward at the hips and places her hands on the ground and goes into a handstand before straighten up. She then does a back handspring ending with her arms up in the air.

Two other girls walk to each other center stage and grab each other hand and put on hand out as they kick a leg up straight in the air. Chloe is behind them with the other girls with their hands to the side of their heads and turning it in a circle motion.

All girls meet in the middle of the stage and put their hands up in front of their chest facing out and turn their hands side to side before bouncing slightly and put their hands together on one knee and bounding twice then doing it with the other leg too. As they bounce they move up slightly. They do this rotating knees twice.

They form a circle around three girls and Chloe. Two girls are bent slowly with the hands on their knees and the other girl is lifting Chloe up onto the other two girls backs. She is on all four for a second while the other girl gets her hand situated on Chloe's butt. She slowly stands and raised her hand up to the sky as the circle around her moves side to side and then bends in a circle motion.

The circle breaks as Chloe has both hands up above her head. The girls that were in the circle fall to the floor on one knee with hands flat on ground. While Chloe falls back and is caught by two girls. They help her lean back and do a back handspring and she is back on two feet with arms above her head as the girls land on one knee.

The two girls Chloe was standing on hold each others solder and kick one leg up to the side and holds it while all the other girls fall face first and bend with their arms straight out and only their upper half on the ground and legs straight up.

I see Chloe and some other girls over to the side. Chloe comes out and with another girl she puts her hands on her shoulder and her foot in her cupped hands and does a back flip as I see the other girls that were off to the side doing it too.

The girls that were up front with their legs up in the air roll once until they are back up on their feet and running with the other girls across the stage where they have split onto the sides.

They all run to each other and do cartwheels and hand springs.

They all circle back up together after a lot of cartwheels and handsprings. Chloe and another girl are in the middle of the circle and they are both doing back hand springs while the other girls are kind of hunched over holding hands and going in a circle around them.

They all stop and face the crowd and put one hand pointed to the sky with their feet shoulder length apart. They bend backwards slightly and make a circular motion before they all fall to the ground and Chloe and the girl in the middle are the only ones left with their hands up to the sky.

~~~~End Dance~~~

We all start clapping as the music ends and I watch as Chloe hugs the girl. I clap loudly. Kyle yells, "That's my sista." I smile and look at Chris who is whistling.

They run off stage smiling, and I turn to Chris who is smiling wide. "She did so good." I smile and nod. He looks at me and smiles wide, "I can't believe she is doing all that now. Getting more and more like you. I see her going into cheerleading soon." I smile and laugh, "Oh, we will see. She likes to dance too much."

After some more little girls and some really cute toddlers. Chloe is back up. I sigh knowing Chris may freak a little on these next 2 dances.

She walks out in her leotard and I feel Chris grab my hand again.

~~~Start Dance~~~

The lights come on and the music starts. She puts her hands out to the sides and turns her whole body left then right then left again before stopping and pulling her hand down to her opposite hip and spinning. She does the balleriana spin as I like to call it.

She stops and reaches out and grabs her right wrist with her left hand and spins again before kicking her left leg in the air and taking her hands to that side before kicking her right leg and moving her hands to that side.

She then reaches for her ankle and pull it up to her head and drops it to the side and points to the crowd and pulling her arm up and elbow out in front of her chest and moving her other arm in a circle before doing a half run circle and jumping before landing with one foot to the side and kicking her other leg to the side so she goes down on one knee before dropping to the other.

She then throws her hands back and makes a circle with her arms before they touch the ground. Then she drops to the ground. She lifts herself slightly and drops back down. Before making her arms in a push up position and turning herself while still on the ground.

She then goes on all four and then turns slightly on one knee and one arm waiting her turn for her move. Because all the girls do the next move in a wave fashion. When her turn she steps back with her right foot and sends her left foot to the side and put her hand up in the air and only one hand is holding her up with both legs kicked to the side and arm out and up to the side. She then drops back down to all four again and her forehead touches the stage.

Before the girls do the same move again except this time the legs are not as spread out but basically same move just all together as one team this time.

She bends her one leg and brings the other back to her as she goes to her butt. And spins on it until she is facing away from us.

She puts her hands behind her on the ground and throws her head back with her knees falling back. The girls do this in a wave fashion too. I feel Chris squeeze way too tight and I know he is not okay with this routine at all and we are only 20 seconds in.

She lifts her hands and hugs her knees and moves her head towards them before going back to the same position throwing her head back again. With one hand still on the ground and he legs slightly spread her and her team push up and lift one hand up to the sky and go to their feet and then spin back to the crowd.

They bring they hands together then apart and then lifting one arm and make a circle motion before turning slightly at the hips and moving both hands out to the side in front of her and making a wave as she brings them down and bending at the knees as she does.

She kicks her left foot in a circle motion up in the air and when it touches ground she spins with one hand up in the sky and one out to her side.

The group backs up a couple steps before bringing one leg up to their knees and spinning again. When the foot touches again they bring their other leg to it and crouch down with their hands on the ground.

She kicks out her right leg to the side and then moves her body to that side until she lands on her butt. She brings her hand up and slowly rests it on her knee before moving her head to rest there before dropping her knees and taking both hands reaching out.

She throws her head back and makes a circle with her arms until they are back to her sides and brings her knees back up to her chest and her arms comes with them.

She the drops one arm to the ground and gets back to her feet. Once standing she reaches out in front of her and makes another circle motion before bringing her arms back to her hips in a fist. She does a body roll with it.

She kicks her right leg slightly as she steps down to the side and puts her hands flat to her sides and pushes down and then kicks her right leg straight out to the side of her. She brings it down in front of her left leg and spins with her arm out like a ballerina.

When it lands she bounces and spins again but on the second spin she and the other girls jump up in the air with it landing back on their left leg and doing a small spin and putting their left arm out above them.

The touch their right fist to the left shoulder then put it out straight to the side of them as they lean to the left and lift their right leg up and behind them. They touch it to their hand before dropping it behind them and turning with it and dropping to a crouch.

They lift their arms and slowly move across the stage and end up all in 2 lines facing each other.

Chloe was supposed to do this part but she was worried so her friend Clair did it. Clair runs forward and as she runs the girls get up and move closer with their hands interlocking with the person across from them.

Chloe and another girl get on one knee and Clair steps on them and throws her hands up and head back as she drops backwards into the arms and they lower her to the ground with the force of her drop. Chloe fell during rehearsal and was worried to do it afterwards.

Chloe gets down in a crouch with her head facing the ground as the others line up.

They all slowly stand up and the arms come with and lay by their sides. Once their shoulders are up they square them and step back and go into the half run circle spin again with a small jump.

The right leg crosses the left leg and the get on one knee before getting on both knees and throwing their arms back behind them and doing a circle bringing them to the front of them as they go forward and catching themselves before they drop to the ground.

They then slowly turn again on their arms while on the ground. They go back into the arm up and legs spread wave thing.

They go back into the crouch and then all together again back into the legs spread one arm up. They turn on their butt again.

When they get back up though they step to the side with one leg up then drop it down and bring the other leg to meet it. They do it again for the other side. Before they all do a small skip kick in a circle.

They do some kicks and jumps before stopping and bending slightly. They swing the right arm to clap the left hand and same for the other before they do a jump in a circle again.

They bend and lift their arms out and kick their right leg to the side and spin.

One the girls are back in line. The make an x with their arms and kick their right leg back as they break the x. and then kick the left leg up and meet it and do a circle with their arms as they go down to one knee.

In three groups in the wave fashion they go up from the knee bend their leg back do a spin kick right leg up into a spin then back down to knees and head down. Then next group then last group.

As the last group comes back to knee they all fall to the left in a split second. On their left hip and hands flat against the stage. They lift their head and spin their heads and ponytails before laying their head flat on the stage as the music ends.

~~~~End Dance~~~

Everyone claps and the girls get up and walk away. I finally feel the tension leave my hand where Chris has quit squeezing.

I look at him and I see his jaw tense. "She did good." He nods and looks at me, "I'm not saying she didn't do good, but I think she is kind of young for that dance."

I look at him and he shrugs, "I love her and she danced amazing. She did perfect but I still think she was too young for that." I kiss his cheek and laugh slightly, "She is okay honey. You will have to let her grow up."

More dancers come on and we laugh and clap for them all.

~~~Start Dance~~~

Chloe comes back on and I smile as I watch her in her leggings with her jacket tied around her waist and t-shirt. I see the lights come on and the music come on her whole group is facing away from us. I hear the song work from home and hope Chris doesn't freak. Chloe loves this dance.

They snap their fingers and move their head back. Chloe puts her hands out straight and bends one leg slightly at the knee and then raises her hands above her head as the next group does what she just did.

She then turns to her side and puts both hands out and turns her head to us while the other group does what she just did.

She then turns to face us one arm up and one arm to her side while again the other group is doing what she just did. She then reaches forward and makes a circle with her hand before snapping.

She then turns in a circle backwards and lands with her arms crossed at her right side and then uncrossing them at her sides.

She steps to her right and crosses them again and once both feet are there she uncrosses them again at her sides.

She lifts her left hand to her right hand that is in front of her face and bends slightly at the knees as she makes a two fist in front of her.

She steps to the side and brings her arms up to her head and pushes her butt out.

She lands with her hands on her knees and her head down before throwing it back.

She moves her right shoulder back and moves her hips as she moves her shoulders back and her butt out.

She bounces slightly and kicks her right leg a step forward and brings her hands to her hip and turns her head away from us then back to us before bending and popping her upper body up once then pushing her butt out then chest up and butt out again.

Before letting her left leg slide out a little and bend where her hands have fell to her right knee and she pops her butt twice as she moves her hip and knee. Then she turns to the other side.

And with one arm on her hip and one out front she pops her hip and then brings both hands to her lower back and does it one more time as she turns.

She then lifts one hand up In the air and makes it into a cup as she pops her hip that way, then she does it with the other.

When she is bringing down the left hand she crosses her arms at her chest before sending both arms straight out to the side of her and she tilts her head to the side.

She snaps her head to the other side and brings her arms back down as she turns to the other side again.

She brings her arm up in a muscle stance and then she snaps her head once making her hair fly. The girls then re-align.

Chloe brings her hand up to her hair and fluffs it some with her other hand on her hip. She then switches it for the other side as she brings her left hand down from her hair she crosses it to her right side and bends slightly and then brings in around back to her left side and pops slightly.

She is doing so good. She listened and followed what I said. My baby is growing up so much.

With her leg arm to her right shoulder she makes a fist and brings it to her left shoulder. Then makes the drive dance basically and then goes side to side with it as she kicks the leg it goes to.

She brings her bent elbow to her face and kicks her right leg back then does the same for the left side.

She does this twice then send the left elbow out as she brings the right bent elbow to her chest and pops. She then does the right arm out and left bent elbow to her chest. She does this twice making sure to clap her hands when she switches.

She turns to the right and makes a fist with her left arm and goes side to side moving with her fist. She then claps and puts her hands flat out to her sides and kicks her legs as she backs up.

Once back in line with the other girls she brings up her left arm and punches in down in front of her then same with right.

She goes to do this again but instead of punching they move to the right. They do this back and forth between the left and right and step that way a couple times.

On the last one on the right side then pop their hips out and turn to the side slightly with their hands flat out towards the ground to their sides. They pop their hip out then bend back a couple times before pulling their left leg and fist to them then same for right.

They then stand in the salute stance.

Just as the song changes to the rap they move one hand out in front of them and then the other makes a circle around their head.

Then it goes up then down as their right leg goes forward. Then up as their left leg meets their right foot. They do this twice until they turn to the side and get to the lyric "Make it clap for me."

They then put their butt out and pull their hands up to their chest and lean forward and clap twice the second clap they turn and head back to the middle stage and stop with both legs out and back facing up and arms up.

They pull right arm down behind them and then bring left arm to meet it and then make their head and hair go in a circle with a snap they turn back to us.

Chloe crouches and puts her head to the ground and her hands flat on the ground as she tumbles over with her group.

The girls between the tumblers pull their elbow up and bring it back and stop with their hands to their sides.

Chloe lands with legs and feet together and then raises back up and they all jump up twice.

She pulls her left arm up in a v then steps forward with it. She turns to the side and snaps.

She puts her left hand to her right shoulder and leans back walking forward a couple times. The couch called it their swag walk making them all laugh when they learned it.

They all back up bouncing right then left until middle stage again.

She puts her left arm out and lift her right leg and snaps her head to the left as she snaps her left hands fingers.

She sends her left arm back to the front of her body and brings her right leg back down.

With her right leg now planted on the ground she moves her left arm behind her and stomps the left foot and moves like that until she is facing away from us again.

They bounce and put their arms out to the sides again.

They cup their hands behind their backs and move around the stage some.

Chloe ends up In the back and they put up fist and move to the opposite side that they move their fist like they are dodging.

They bounce and end with their feet together and arms by their sides.

Then they stomp their feet as they walk. And shake their shoulders. I remember working on that with her. She had trouble with the prance.

She is back near the front and then puts her arms up in a fist and as she punches the air she jumps a couple times.

Then she crosses her arms at her arms at her right hip and snap them back to their right side. She does this twice.

She then brings her left arm over her face to grab her right wrist. She snaps her left arm back to its side then brings it back to grab the right wrist. Next second her hands are in her hair.

She is turning to the side and throws her head forward as she bends slightly at the hips. She throws her hair back over her shoulder and with her hands on her hips moves her hips side to side moving her shoulder with it.

She does a two step in place. So she is facing backward with her head only facing us and claps her hands to her left hip. She turns her head away then back to us and smiles as she bends her knees and comes back up popping her butt out then chest out, then butt again then chest again.

She kicks her left leg out slightly and puts her hands on her knees and pops her hip and butt out.

She brings her left leg to the right and turns to face the other way.

She brings her right arm up in front of her and brings it back and slaps her hip. She does it again and is facing us again.

She throws her right arm up and punches before bringing it back down and switching it for the left. When the left arm comes down it crosses at her chest with the right then they both go out to their sides.

She moves her head in a circle.

Then moves her left arm to the right and turns with it.

Cupping the hands together behind her back she turns and walks away.

Once near the back of the stage, the girls throw up their right arm, make a circle and step to the left then bring it back down.

They do it again.

They prance for a second. Then throw both arms up in the air. And lower then as they lower themselves some. Chloe ends with her on one knee and one hand on her propped-up knee and the other on her thigh.

~~~~End~~~

I scream and clap my hands. Kyle is smiling and clapping like crazy. I turn to Chris who is clapping. When they run off stage I smile, "How did you like it?" He laughs, "She did really good. I can't believe she can dance like that so young." I smile and kiss his cheek. "She is amazing."

After a few more dances, Chris has to go back and do the father daughter dance.

He does it every year with her since she started here.

I wait to see what they are doing this year.

I look as I see a group of toddlers and dads walk out. the dads get down on one knee as My Wish starts up.

The little girls are smiling wide and they move around their dads and then the dad helps them lift up their left leg. They then are twirled by their dads. They get on the dads knee and kiss them then the dads twirl them off stage.

The next group comes out with their daughters on their shoulder and they walk forward and then get down on one knee while they move around them. The girls stop and kiss them on the cheek then they help them lift their leg up then they twirl off stage.

The next group comes out skipping and then they twirl and twirl and then the dads get down on knee and the girls kiss them before skipping around them. They then twirl them off stage.

The next group is just dads and they walk out and I see Chris. He gets down on his knee and smiles. He looks off to the side of the stage and then the girls come skipping out and Chole bounces to a stop in front of him and he holds her on his knee. He then stands up with her and spins her. He then spins with her and leans forward and kisses his cheek. They then twirl and he picks her up and sits her on his shoulders. And walks off stage.

I smile as I watch it because she is so big but she is my baby still.

The last group comes out and they twirl and kiss their dad on the cheek. They then put a hand on their shoulder and lean forward smiling since they are a lot bigger. The dads and daughters then walk back on stage.

Since Chris and Chloe were the last group they come out with Chloe still on his shoulders and line up with the other dads and daughters as the rest join.

He puts her down and she kisses his cheek and hugs him. I watch as he smiles wide.

Everyone claps and they get off stage.

The teachers come out and all the dances go back on stage dancing and filling the stage up. Chris comes back to me and kisses my cheek.

I watch as Chloe dances on stage. Then they all bow and then the curtain comes down.

I grab the flowers and hand one set to Chris and hand Kyle the teddy bear.

We walk to the room and see her grabbing her stuff.

Kyle runs over and hugs her waist. "You dance pretty." She smiles wide and hugs him. He hands her the teddy bear. "For you." She hugs it and kisses his cheek, "Thank you." He smiles wide and then Chris hands her the flowers and she smiles wide. He kisses her head, "You were amazing baby girl."

She smiles wide and looks at me and I nod, "Absolutely beautiful." She smiles wide and blushes, "I'm so glad you guys liked it. I didn't know because I changed my style of dance."

Chris laughs, "Yeah, it was a shock for sure. But none the less, you were amazing and you are growing up too quick."

She laughs and Chris grabs her stuff. "Let's go out to a nice dinner now."

She walks with us as we make out way out of there to go celebrate.

We catch up with the rest of our family outside in the parking lot and they are raving about Chloe. Aiden smiles at me and I laugh and push him, "I know what you are thinking." He shrugs, "No you don't." I laugh, "Yeah ok." He just laughs more, "She is so good Aubrey. You know it."

I nod and look at her, "I know."

He looks at her, "You have seen how she glows when dancing." I nod and sigh.

He sighs, "You know she gets that from you and dad. You think she is going to want to do that?" I shrug, "I hope not but I would never stand in her way."

He nods and kisses my head hugging me, "You are a good mom."

We all pile in our cars and head to a nice restaurant to celebrate my baby girl.

Logan text me he is late because he is letting the guys into my house with the items Chris picked out.

I find out what I am having next week and Logan and I basically have the one plan set and ready to go.


	15. What If

We are at some event that Logan is singing at. Aubrey's parents are here, we are here. Apparently, it's for fans and producers and its like an award type thing but not really a show. It's weird. I am sitting in the audience and I hear Logan's name. I clap and am waiting as I see him walk across stage and the music start. He turns and faces us walking as he sings.

 _[Verse 1: Logan]  
You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up?  
You say what if I break your heart in two, then what?_

 _[Pre-Chorus: Logan]  
Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl, but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up, I gotta ask_

I see Aubrey walk out from the side and I see Logan smile, "Aubrey Moon-Sterling, everyone." She smiles and starts singing with him.

 _[Chorus: Logan and Aubrey  
What if I was made for you and you were made for me?  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?_

She is waving her hand around and I smile. She starts to bounce as she turns to him and sings the next line.

 _What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?_

On pull you close she moves closer to him and he looks at her and moves closer. Now their mics are making an X.

 _And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss_

She turns away from him and closes her eyes. She is getting into it.

 _What if one of these days, baby, I go and change your name?  
What if I loved all these what ifs away?_

He circles her and watches her smirking as she walks slightly across stage away.

He turns back to the audience

 __

 _[Verse 2: Logan and Aubrey]  
What if the sky falls (sky falls)  
Or the sun stops burnin'?  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'?  
Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me)_

On you should kiss me, Aubrey turns to him and moves her curly hair off her shoulder and turns back to the audience raising an eyebrow. I laugh and shake my head. I love the way she is on stage. It's playful Aubrey.

 _What if you liked it? (bet I'd like it)  
Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it_

 _[Chorus: Logan and Aubrey]  
_ _What if I was made for you and you were made for me?_ _  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?_

She is getting her head into it and pointing and stomping with words. She is having a blast up there.

 _What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?_

On pull you close she slides to him.

 _And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby, I go and change your name?  
What if I loved all these what ifs away?  
Awe yeah_

Aubrey moves across the stage and Logan bounces across it. He is smiling. She turns to him as he moves to her other side.

 _C'mon_

 _He backs up and keeps his eyes on her as she laughs at something he said._

As the music plays they move towards each other bouncing slightly to the music before he starts to sing again when they are toe to toe. As soon as he starts singing though Aubrey turns away from him and faces the audience. So he is singing to her but she isn't watching.

 _[Bridge: Logan]  
You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you?_

She turns to him her eyes showing anger falsely, and sings the next song with him and waves her hand in a dismissing manner.

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?_

Logan backs up and looks confused and says the next line instead of singing it.

 _Damn_

Aubrey is ready though and she bends at the knees and sings the What if before straighting up and looking back at him and walking back to him bouncing as she sings.

 _[Chorus: Logan and Aubrey]  
What if I was made for you and you were made for me?  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?  
What if I just pull you close, what if I lean in?_

They stay close but at pull you close they are toe to toe and looking at each other. He is looking down and her up. He angles himself so he slightly to the side of her so they are closer.

 _And the stars line up, and it's our last first kiss_

He steps back and lets Aubrey belt out it's our last first kiss as she turns to the audience doing it. They turn back to each other for the next lyric and resume their position.

 _What if one of these days baby, I go and change your name?_

Her mic is touching his chest. I know there is nothing going on between them but I would be lying if I said, I wasn't getting a little uncomfortable. They are doing amazing and it really is amazing song but the chemistry is screaming. I know they are both professionals and this is nothing but, it doesn't change the way my chest keeps tightening.

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away?_

Logan nods to Aubrey and mouths for her to go ahead.

 _[Outro: Logan and Aubrey]  
Away (away)_

So she puts the mic up and sings away and steps close to him again since they backed away to sing the last lyrics.

Mics are down and he is staring down at her and she is smiling up at him. They are super close and my chest is tightening. He steps a little closer and they are just standing there as the guitar notes play. He moves side to side.

He picks up his mic and never taking his eyes off her says,

 _What if?_

There faces get closer. The crowd is screaming. My chest is so tight I can barely breathe. What the hell is going on? The bottom of his nose is only an inch away from touching the slope of hers. His eyes are dropped slightly and so are hers. He is focused and she ahs a small smile.

I see him smile and she blinks her eyes and laughs without breaking the smile. He turns slightly and ack up a step and lights his arms putting them around her head hugging her to him. She reaches up and hugs his arm.

He moves her side to side and kisses her cheek. He steps away and smiles.

I feel my chest let up and I sigh smiling wide. They killed it.

They fooled everyone, me included.

I watch as they walk off stage and then she comes to me and smiles kissing my cheek. "You did so good baby."

She smiles and sits next to me, "How did you like the song?"

I smile, "It was amazing. I love it."

She smiles wide, "Good, it's about you. I wrote it years ago when I was a teen. Logan and I wanted to surprise you and perform it here. Since he had to sing and you would be here."

I laugh and shake my head at the crazy feelings that happened, "I was nervous there for a second."

She laughs and turns to me, "Logan was worried about that. I bet he is having the same convo backstage. We agreed that it is such an emotional song that we had to play the part. So we did what we always do up there, act our asses off."

She laughs and looks up at me, "Were you really worried?"

I nod, "I knew nothing would happen but near the end I was getting a little worried." She laughs again and shakes her head, "Oh my gosh. He is going to have to explain next song for sure."

I laugh and kiss her, loving my wife and her playful side. She never ceases to amaze me.

Logan comes back out a few minutes later and smiles, "Okay, I promised you guys a song. I will give you a song. But before that, I need to explain what just happened."

The audience claps, "Aubrey Moon-Sterling just performed with her, wasn't she amazing?" The crowd claps again, "Well, I agree. That was her song that she wrote for her Husband when she was a teenager. She just recently found the song and wanted to sing it for him. I joined in my expertise and made it a duet, it was good, not gonna lie. However, we thought it if we switched it up and I took lead that the song would be amazing. Were we right?" Everyone claps again.

He smiles and looks around, "So, I just wanted to clarify that Aubrey is happily married to her husband and I am happily married to my lovely wife. We were just up here having fun and singing a heartfelt song for people we love. She is my sister and I love her but as nothing more than my sister."

Everyone cheers and he goes on to sing his next song.

I put my arm around Aubrey and smile, "Think that is going to help any?" She shrugs, "Worth a try." We both laugh and we see him on stage and make eye contact with him that we are going to go. He nods and gives a thumbs up.

He understands that Aubrey probably used a lot more energy than she had up there. No one still knows that is pregnant. I don't know how they don't with the bump showing pretty much but who cares.

I put my arm around her and start walking with her out to the car.

I help her in and kiss her hair, "Thank you for writing that song about me. You were never a what if for me though. I always knew you were a sure thing."

I watch her smile as I close the door. I never wondered about Aubrey, I always wanted her. I knew if she gave us a chance we would be amazing but I worried she never would.

I get her home and she is asleep. I laugh and get out and get her in my arms and carry her into the house.

I take her upstairs and put her to bed and come back downstairs to see Asher packing up. "The kids okay?" He nods, "She fall asleep?" I nod and he shakes his head.

"You guys find out tomorrow what she is having?" I nod and he smiles, "You excited?" I nod, "I just want to know the baby is healthy."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Come on, what do you want?" I laugh, "Okay, I honestly could go either way. Another boy to play games with and teach football too but another girl to be my little princess. I could go either way and be happy because Aubrey is giving it to me."

Asher smiles, "You are too good man." I laugh and shake my head, "Nah, she just brings it out in me. She deserves to be treated like a queen and I won't be anything but what she deserves."

He slaps my shoulder and shakes his head, "Man, my sister got her claws in deep with you." He smiles though and squeezes my shoulder, "She couldn't have gotten anyone better. We wouldn't have accepted him anyway."

I laugh and watch as he walks out the door. I lock it up and check that everything is locked.

I walk upstairs and stop in to see Kyle. I kiss his head and turn off his lights. I walk across the hall and kiss Chloe on the head and turn off her lights.

I walk into the bedroom and see Aubrey on the bed. I didn't get a second to make her comfortable.

I walk over and lift her to me and unzip her dress. I gently put her back on bed. I move the straps down her shoulders and lift her hips and pull the dress down her body. I unhook her bra and move the straps off her arms and put it over my arm and pick up her dress. I lay her dress on her chair with her bra.

I walk over to my dresser and grab one of my shirts. I walk back and pull it over her head and put her arms through the holes. Once it is good. I pick her back up in my arms and move her under the covers. I pull them up over her and kiss her head.

I strip out of my clothes and get in bed beside her. She curls up to me and I kiss her head again and rub her stomach.

I smile and close my eyes falling asleep peacefully, knowing all is right In my world.


	16. Check up, dinner and dancing

My phone is ringing as I get out of the shower. I walk over and pick up the phone, "Hello?" I hear an all to familiar laugh, "Aubrey, darling."

I laugh and look around not seeing Chris around, "Tristan, What do I owe this honor?" I hear him laughing in the background and mumbled voices before it goes quiet, suggesting he went into his office.

"The annual dinner is tonight and I was just informed that Chris wasn't coming. I wanted to check and see if everything is okay."

I shake my head. I didn't know he cancelled. I just didn't know the date. "Tristan, I am okay. We are getting ready for an appointment today to check on the baby. I don't know why he cancelled but are there still two spots?"

I hear some shuffling then, "Yes, of course. I can put you at the best table. Will you be there then?"

I look down the hallway, "Put us down for now. I will call if it changes. Thank you so much for calling me."

We hang up and I shake my head. I can't believe he cancelled the dinner. We go every year, have for years.

I throw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I tie it in the back since the t-shirt is technically his. I slip my feet into my vans. I slip my sunglasses on and grab my phone.

I walk downstairs and see Chris drinking coffee dressed in almost the same fashion except jeans and he didn't tie his shirt.

"You ready?" He nods and puts the cup in the sink.

I grab my keys and walk out the door and to my Range Rover. I open the door to climb in but feel a hand on my lower back. "Aubrey?"

I turn and see him staring at me, "What are you doing?" I shake my head, "I was going to drive."

He laughs and looks at me, "Oh really?"

I nod and smirk as I hop into the car and close the door. I turn the car on and roll the window down, "Yep." I stick my tongue out at him before rolling the window back up.

Laughing he comes around and climbs into the passenger side.

Soon we are on the road and driving towards the doctors. My phone has been going off with everyone wanting to know what we are having but we made plans for everyone to find out at one time.

"So when is the Doctor Dinner?" I look over at him and he shrugs and looks out the window.

"Chris, Tristan called and told me it is tonight."

He cusses and looks at me. I stop at a red light and turn to him, "Why did you cancel?"

He shrugs and sighs, "I figured you wouldn't want to go and I honestly wanted to just enjoy this day."

I look at him, "We go every year. So I told him to put us on there. It's always a lot of fun."

He smiles, "You want to go?"

The light turns green and I start driving again, "Of course."

I reach over and grab his hand squeezing it.

I park the car near the front and can see some photographers outside. Sighing I turn to Chris who looks around, "How do you want to do this?"

I shrug, "Well, I can't really run so…"

He nods and gets out of the car. People hear the door slam and start running this way. He opens my door and sticks his hat on my head. He helps me out and tucks me into his arm. We start walking towards the doors of the doctor.

"Are you sleeping with Logan?"

"Are you cheating on your husband?"

"Chris, how do you feel about what happened last night?"

"Aubrey, why are you here?"

"Chris, is she sick?"

"How are you today Aubrey?"

I smile and look at the young female to my right as I walk, "I'm doing good, thank you."

"Aubrey, talk to us about that performance."

"Chris, you must be feeling something?"

"Come on, give us something."

Chris opens the door for me and ushers me inside before following and closing the doors. The doors are tinted so they can't really see in. He shakes his head, "I guess Logan explaining didn't help the issue."

I shake my head and laugh, "I don't know why they are always hung up on Logan and I, nothing ever happened between us."

He laughs and shrugs, "Who knows, you okay?"

I nod and hand him his hat back. He slips it back over his hair and grabs my hand smiling at me, "Ready my Queen?"

Smiling I squeeze his hand and nod.

We walk in and are taken to the back immediately.

I lay on the bed and lift my shirt. Chris looks at me as he sits next to me, "We don't want to know a little sooner?"

I laugh and slap his chest, "We can wait one more day."

He laughs and leans over and kisses my forehead.

The doctor comes in and smiles, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sterling."

We go through the normally questions of how I feel and anything changed.

The gel is placed on my stomach and she moves the wand around. She hits a button and the heartbeat comes filling the room.

She stops the screen and I smile at it. I turn to Chris who is smiling too. "So, Do we want to know?"

I look at Chris and I so bad want to know right now but with a sigh I shake my head, "No. I need you to do me a favor."

She looks at me confused, "What kind of favor?"

I look at her and then the screen sighing, "I need you to call this number when we leave and tell them what we are having. They are making all the plans for tomorrow for the reveal."

She smiles and nods, "Not a problem. I can have an envelope ready for pickup tonight as well." I sigh, "That would be amazing."

I reach over and write the number down for her.

I wipe the gel off and pull my shirt back down, "Well, everything looks amazing. The baby is growing fine. Everything is healthy and tomorrow you will learn what you are having. Your pictures are waiting outside for you."

I smile and thank her.

She walks out and I turn to Chris. He is smiling wide. He leans down and kisses me passionately. "I always knew you would be the mother of my child."

I feel a blush creep over my face and he booms with laughter. "I haven't seen that in years." I slap his chest again, "Just help me up."

He helps me up off the table but pulls me to him kissing me again, "I love you so much Mrs. Sterling."

I smirk wide, "I love you too, Mr. Sterling."

After a few more seconds, Chris puts his hat on me again and pulls it down low. He kiss my head and tucks me into his arms again.

We get our pictures and are scheduled for another meeting in two weeks this time.

We walk to the door leading to the parking lot and see them out there waiting. "Ready baby?"

I nod and he tucks me fully into his arm and pushes the door open with his other arm.

We walk out and are greeted by almost the exact same questions as before.

We keep our head down and Chris grabs the keys from my hand unlocking the door. He picks me up and sits me in the Rover before closing the door protecting me because of the tinted windows.

He walks around the car and climbs in while they try to get pictures when he opens the door. He shuts it and starts the car.

He turns to me, "You okay?" I nod and feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

He sighs and puts the car in drive. He moves forward, and the photographers get the hint and move to the sides trying to get pictures. He pulls forward and we are out of the parking lot within seconds. Once on the road he reaches over and grabs my hand. He pulls it to his lips and kisses it before just holding it.

I wipe my tears away with the other hand. I'm grateful for everything I have and everything my parents did for us and gave us but I never wanted this. I never wanted to basically be harassed. They only show up when they think they can get a story and they are sniffing around hoping they catch something but its harder on me and my kids when they do come around.

We pull into our driveway and he turns the car off. "You sure you are okay baby?" I nod and smile at him, "Just never wanted this. I always hated them. It became natural but sometimes I forget until they show back up again."

He leans forward and kisses me. He puts one hand on my waist pulling me towards him some and cradles my cheek with the other. "You are my Queen, sunshine. I will always protect you the best I can. You and our kids. I know it sucks they want to get a story so they bug you but just remember, keep your head down and we will leak the story ourselves so they got nothing."

I smile wide and kiss him again. He looks out the window, "We should probably get out and get ready for the dinner, if we are going?"

I smile and open my door, "Oh, we are going. Prepare to get all dressed up boobear."

I stick my tongue out as I climb out the car. I walk towards the house and go in and upstairs to my closet to find a dress.

While in my closet I call my mom.

"Aubrey, Is everything okay?"

I laugh and shake my head, always worrying first. "I am fine. The kids are fine. The baby is fine. And Chris is fine. I was actually just calling to see if you could watch the kids tonight. Chris and I have the doctor dinner tonight."

She sighs, "Oh honey, I can't tonight."

I smile, "It's okay."

She sighs, "Call Aiden. I bet he would love to do it."

I nod and hang up to call Aiden.

I wait and finally hear, "Aubs, I swear. If you aren't calling to tell me if I am having a niece or nephew, I am hanging up."

I laugh, "Even Better."

"What? Tell me!"

I laugh and look around, "You sir, Are getting a niece and nephew for the night."

I hear a shock and then laughter, "You sneaky little monster. You need me to babysit the munchkins, don't you?"

I nod and sigh, "If you don't mind. Chris and I have the doctor dinner tonight and he canceled at first and I just had to undo it."

Aiden laughs, "Of course. Do you want me to come get them or do you want to bring them to me?"

I look around my room again, "If you don't care to come get them in about an hour when they get home from the birthday party they are at."

He laughs and says he will be here soon.

I decide that I got to find the right dress for tonight and just looking is not going to help. I need to look threw my dresses.

I pull out one of my fav dresses I bought. Is a low cut v silver kind of mermaid dress with embellishments all over it. It looks great with my hair down. I pull it down and step into it and start to zip the back and realize this dress won't work.

One it is too tight around the middle and shows a noticeable bump and I can't zip it up.

I go through this pattern for a while.

Finding out none of my dresses will fit me the way I want that I would normally wear. I switch and go with a dress that will be comfy and look nice.

I do my hair down and make sure my curls won't go crazy. I do light makeup to embrace my blue eyes. I slip my robe on when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

I open my closet and see Aiden poking his head in the room. I open the door and walk out and smile. He hugs me and smiles, "You look pretty."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "None of my dresses fit."

He laughs, "I'm sure you found something." I nod and smirk, "Speaking of which, stay right here."

I walk back into my closet and close the door.

I slip the soft satin dress up over my hips. I pull the thin spaghetti strips over my shoulder. I need help with the back. It has an open back but criss crossing spaghetti straps that tie in a small elegant almost unnoticeable bow at the bottom of my lower back where my dress meets again.

I open the door and walk out and Aiden smiles wide, "Aubs, you look amazing."

I turn around and smile, "Can you tie my straps?"

He laughs but nods, "of course."

After a second he grabs my hand and spins me around, "Aubrey, you really do look amazing. I can't even see the bump."

I look at him and move side to side and spin, he still shakes his head, "It's almost unnoticeable."

The way the satin folds over itself over the stomach helps and then it has a slit but with the way it folds over the front, you can't see it unless I walk quick and make high steps.

I stick my necklace Chris bought my for our anniversary on, it matches the blue of the dress perfectly. He likes blue because he says my eyes pop.

Aiden looks at my feet, "Want me to help with your shoes?" I nod, "Please."

I sit down in my chair and Aiden grabs my sparkley silver heels to the side of it. I lift my foot and he puts it on and straps the shoe in place. He does it for my other foot and brings me up.

He lets go of my hands and I walk over to put my earrings in.

"Have the kids came back yet?" He goes to shake his head when we hear the screams downstairs.

Laughing we both shake our heads and then I hear Chris, "Aubrey, we better get going."

I laugh knowing he must have gotten dressed and left before I even came out of my closet.

Aiden puts his arm out, "I will escort you down."

I laugh but wrap my arm with his. "Why do I feel like this is prom?"

He shrugs, "Because it kind of is."

I laugh and we walk to the stairs and he grabs a better hold on my arm as we walk down the stairs. I see Chris widen his eyes but I see them sparkly like I love when he looks at me, like I am the most interesting thing he has ever saw.

Aiden lets me go and wraps the kids in a big bear hug. "Who wants to come to my house?" I hear the kids scream and I look over at them and smile, "You guys be good for Uncle Aiden."

Kyle rushes up and hugs my leg, "You are princess." I smile and bend down and kiss his cheek. "Well thank you, honey. You are my little prince though so I don't think it works like that." He smiles and Kisses my cheek. He looks up at Chris.

"Daddy, she is princess."

Chris bends down next to me and looks between the two of us, "Well, she can be a princess to you, but you want to know a secret?"

Kyle nods like crazy. Chris moves forward some and smiles wide, "She is a Queen to me buddy." Kyle looks at me and nods, "My mommy Queen."

I laugh shaking my head and kiss him, "Well thank you baby." I stand up and Chloe hugs me tight, "You look so pretty mommy. I can't wait to wear dresses like that." I smile and hug her tight, "Trust me, you will miss your sweats and house shoes." She laughs and I kiss her cheek and she kisses mine. "Be good for uncle Aiden. I will see you guys tomorrow at Grandma and Grandpa's."

They both nod and hug me again. I kiss them one more time and then they move on to Chris who kisses their cheeks and hugs them tight.

Aiden pushes us out the door, "Go on, we will be at my house having fun."

I laugh, shaking my head knowing my brother is going to have fun with the kids. He loves when he gets them. I normally don't bother him because he is very busy but I know he loves having them.

Chris helps me out to the car and helps me into the Lamborghini he bought but never drives. He has only drove it a few times for events.

Once he gets in the car he smiles at me. He pulls me to him and I smirk as he deepens the kiss. When air is much needed he pulls away and smirks, "You never cease to surprise me."

I look down, "I had trouble finding a dress."

He pulls my hand to his mouth and kisses it, "You look stunning baby. After we make the announcement, you won't have to worry about hiding. We should have done it sooner so you didn't worry."

I shake my head, "I want to make it on my time and when we know what we are having."

He kisses my hand again and smiles, "Do I really have to go share you with my co-workers?"

I laugh and slap his chest, "Yes, you do."

He pulls up to the front and the valet opens my door. Chris gets out and comes around to meet me. He puts his hand at the small of my back and walks me inside and to the hall where the dinner is at.

Tristan spots us quickly and walks up to us. He pulls me into his arms and kisses both my cheeks. "Dear, how lovely to see you here." He pushes me out slightly by my hands and smiles, "You look more beautiful every time I see you." I smile and he looks down at my stomach and raises an eyebrow. I smile and shrug.

He shakes Chris' hand. "Come on, you guys are at my table."

We follow him to his table and I sit down while he rushes off to greet other guests.

Chris looks around and smiles, "Want something to drink?"

I nod and he walks off to go get them.

"Aubrey?"

I turn to the side and see one of the ladies I was a resident with. "Mer." She hugs me and I hug her back. "I haven't seen you in forever."

She smiles and looks around, "It's weird being back here but I missed it."

She looks down and smiles, "How have you been?" I shrug, "I took over my dad's business and haven't been able to practice."

She nods, "I heard. I'm so sorry. Is he doing better?"

I nod, "Would go back to work if we let him."

She laughs and shakes her head, "Sounds like you."

An arm goes around my waist and Chris laughs, "Exactly like her."

We all sit and talk. Other doctors come and visit and we just all have a blast catching up until the food arrives.

The food is amazing, like always. We all talk about mindless things as we eat.

When the food is gone the music starts and people start to dance.

I stand up and hold my hand out to him, He laughs and shakes his head, "It's supposed to be the other way."

He stands up and walks me to the dance floor.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him as my arms tangle around his neck.

"Are you having fun?" he moves in a small circle and I smile up at him.

I always have fun here but honestly, I am just having a blast seeing Chris like himself for a second. "I am having a blast."

He kisses my forehead and we dance in our own little bubble for a long time.

When my feet start to hurt I cringe but Chris catches it and whisks me off the floor and back to the chair in an instant. "It's just sore feet." He shakes his head, "We can rest then go back out there."

He knows I love to dance. As I sit there he looks around and spots Tristan who is coming back our way.

"Hey, young ins, having a fun time?" I laugh and nod. Chris smiles and nods. "Aubrey's feet just started to hurt her from dancing."

Tristan looks around the room and waves his hand, "Why don't you two go ahead and head out? Go enjoy being alone tonight. We are just going to do the auction and dance some more. You can leave now, if you want."

Chris looks at me and I go to decline when I yawn and Tristan laughs, "Go get some rest Aubrey." He kisses both my cheeks and shakes Chris' hand. "Drive safe you two."

Chris helps me up and I walk outside with him. He has him arm around me and smiles kissing my head, "We can dance some at home." I smile wide looking up at him as we wait for the car, "That sounds amazing."

He helps me into the car before getting in and driving home.

I remember him singing softly to the music as he rubs circles on my hand.

Then I remember him waking me up carrying me into the house. I yawn and he puts me down in our room. I sit on the bed and take my shoes off. "I still want to dance."

He laughs and shakes his head, "I didn't think otherwise."

He takes his jacket off and throws it on my chair. I turn to him and he takes my necklace off and unties my dress. I pull the straps down and step out of it.

He hands me my leggings and one of his shirts. I put them on and see he has stepped out of his shoes while putting my jewelry away.

I hit the button on the remote and music fills the room. He laughs and looks at me, "Can I finish getting undressed?" I shrug and smirk, "That is completely up to you."

I start moving to the music and see him watching me. I walk over to him and smirk.

He has his arms around my waist as we move slowly in a circle. He is looking at me and leans forward kissing me. "You are so beautiful Aubrey."

When we move slightly to a different rhythm in the circle I decide to have more fun. When he moves his hand to my back and we turn his leg goes between my legs and I decide what the hell.

I move my hips in a circle and his eyes widen at me but I smirk and he dips slightly shorter and I am able to roll my hips better as he moves his leg in the direction I roll my hips. We go side to side before I move my chest in a small circle and then my hips again. His one hand is middle of my back while his other is in my hair.

I move to the side slightly and roll my body which brings me slightly away and we can stare at each other.

He has caught on now and he knows what to do. We move in the opposite way as I roll my hips and soon he is back to normal and we are moving in a circle.

He steps back and I step back and we each roll our body towards the other before he grabs me and spins me in an effortless circle and grabs my hand before spinning himself with my hand stopping on his face.

I caress his face and smile at him. He smiles at me pulling his hands down my arms until they land on my hips. He moves my hips with his hands before turning me out and grabbing my hand and spinning me back to him.

He kisses my cheek and grabs my hands as we move in a small circle with my bumping my hip against him.

He pulls me close and kisses my head, "I could do this every night." I look up at him and smirk as I move my hips against him and he laughs. "Was just slowing it down a second." I laugh as he spins me out and brings me back dipping me slightly.

When I come back up he takes the lead and moves his hips against me and starts backing me up.

I reach up to his chest and push him back. He watches as I move in a circle around him, my hand following along his arm, shoulder, back and back to his chest.

I look up at him and smile, "You never did undress, let me help." I unbutton his shift and push it off his arms watching it fall to the floor.

He watches with an intensity I have grown to love. I move my hand up his chest and stop above his heart. My hand touches the ink there before planting firmly over his heart.

Leaning in closer I place a kiss on the corner of his lips and move to his cheek. I lastly place a kiss as the base of his ease where his neck meets. I make a small bite and feel his chest raise and fall and his breath gasp.

In a blur of motion he moves and takes control. He places a gentle hand on my stomach and watches me before taking my hips and moving me backwards. When my knees hit the bed he smirks. With a soft push to my hip I am welcomed by our soft bed.

I crawl backwards on the bed as he crawls forward, the music playing in the background but dancing long forgotten.

I lay with my head on his chest as he tangles his hand in my hair. I trace my name inked on his chest over his heart with my finger. He got it a while ago but I love it. I wanted to get his name somewhere but he told me it was not necessary and that wearing my ring was enough.

"You do that a lot?" I look up at him and he nods to my hand.

"It was really sweet. My name is on you forever, right where everyone can see if they wanted. I love it. I feel special every time I see it. I feel loved."

He leans up and kisses me. When he pulls back, he smiles, "You are special and loved, Aubrey."

He moves and leans over me more and more until I am laying down. He kisses me, showing everything he feels. He makes me weak.

He moves and curls up to me, one hand on my stomach and his head on my chest lightly. I kiss his head and he rubs small circles on my stomach.

I move my hand to lay on my stomach and he lays his over mine and plays with my ring. "I love you so much. I wish I could show you half of what I feel."

I move his hair off his forehead and kiss his head smiling, "I understand. I wish I could explain what I feel half of the time. You were always my perfect guy and I was too stupid to see it. I have loved you basically all my life and I will love you for the rest of it too."

I feel him kiss my hand and then my stomach, "I never imagined being this happy."

I move his hair again and smile, "I know what you mean."

I know because I was the same. I figured I would settle but I never imagined being with the love of my life and getting everything I have. My kids and him, they make my life whole.

Soon I hear his light snoring and I smile as I run my fingers through his hair.

I see my phone light up. Reaching over I grab it and see a text from Logan, _Everything is set for tomorrow. Sleep tight and see you tomorrow, mommy :)_

I stifle a laugh and put my phone back and look at Chris sleeping on me. I kiss his head one more time before curling up to him and closing my eyes drifting off to his slight snores and the thoughts of our gender reveal party tomorrow.


	17. Gender Reveal

Sitting on the couch, I watch as everyone is walking around and talking. Aubrey is having her gender reveal today. I was supposed to be reading over some briefs but I couldn't not be here. I wouldn't miss this for anything.

Asher flops down next to me and slaps my shoulder. "Come on Aid, Enjoy the party." I look over at him and shake my head, "Some of us have to work more than others." He laughs and takes my phone from me. He reads the screen slightly and shakes his head. "Come on big brother, lighten up and enjoy it. If you are working when Aubs gets her, she will kills you."

Standing up he tosses my phone back to my lap and walks away to go pick mom up and hug her. She laughs and tell him to put her down but he kisses her cheek and places her back down while dad just shakes his head.

I look back at my phone and sigh placing it in my pocket. Aubrey would definitely kill me if I was working when she got here. She says I work too much but she works the same if not more.

Logan walks in and looks around, "Did I beat her here?" Mom smiles and rushes to him, "Of course. So happy that you made in time." He kisses her cheek and smiles, "I need to go put these together before she gets here. Talk soon."

I watch him rush outside to finish putting everything together. I watch Aaron rush outside to help. I look over and see Adam and Asher talking. Always the close twins, even as they get older. They will always be close, it makes me smile watching them.

Avery comes bouncing down the stairs and flops next to me. "When will she be here?" I look over at her and shrug, "When she gets here. It's Aubrey. You should know this by now."

She huffs and crosses her arms, "I didn't get to grow up with her like you guys did. I will always be the child left out."

I look over at her and shake my head, "We all love you Avery. We all watch out for you."

She waves her hand at me, "Yeah, yeah. I am basically treated like a niece. Whatever, soon I will know the gender of the newest baby and I can then go on and hang with my friends."

I shake my head not wanting to cause problems. Mom would be furious.

Logan walks in and smiles, "All ready."

He looks at Avery. "Are you playing the sob story again?" He messes up her hair making her squeal. She then huffs and crosses her arms.

"Stop treating me like a child." He smirks and sits between us and wraps his arms around her pulling her to him making her scream. "Oh but little one, you are. You are a mere child."

He lets her go and she screams before stomping up the steps making all of us laugh.

Soon we hear dad, "She is here guys."

We all gather in the living room as we watch her and Chris make their way up the drive. I look over at Chloe and Kyle who are bouncing. Chloe is holding a pink bracelet in her hands twirling it. Kyle is holding a blue.

Everyone has a bracelet or ribbon on them so that they can see what everyone is rooting for. I have a blue bracelet on my wrist. Dad has a pink. Mom has a pink. Asher and Adam both have blue. Aaron has a pink. Avery had a pink ribbon on. Logan has a blue. Katy has a pink. Kayla has a pink. And most of the kids have blue or pink depending on their gender. Alex has a blue. Mrs. And Mr. Sterling are both wearing blue.

So basically, we are split.

Aubrey walks in and smiles, "Hey." Everyone starts hugging her. Chris smiles in the back and wait until people hug him. Logan holds out two pink ribbons and two blue ones. "Take your pick."

We all watch and wait as they look between the ribbons. Chris picks a pink one and Aubrey picks a blue one.

They each put the ribbon on. Logan smiles and claps his hands, "Let get this reveal revealed."

We all go outside and surround the yard. I watch as the cupcakes are pink and blue. I watch as we have pink and blue balloons everywhere.

Logan has put up a sign of balloons spelling out baby and an arch.

"Head on over you two."

I watch as Chris puts his hand on the small of her back and walks her to the arch.

 **CHRIS' POV…**

We stand under the arch. I look around at our family. All so excited to find out what we are having.

I pull Chloe and Kyle to us. This is a family moment.

Logan comes forward and smiles to Aubrey. "Here you go momma." He hands the football to her and I smile knowing he planned this whole thing and made it the best for us.

Logan has handed pop confetti's to the other members of the family, the kids included.

Chloe and Kyle stand with each on one side of us holding their question marked confetti popper.

Everyone gets their phones out and I start to laugh. This seems to be getting crazy.

Aubrey laughs too. She leans in to me and smiles up at me, "You ready to find out?" I smile and kiss her head. "I just want you happy. So whatever that means."

She just laughs and Logan shakes his head, "Come on lovebirds. Let's find out if we are having a niece or nephew already."

I laugh and watch as Aubrey shakes her head. "Okay, okay."

I watch her move to stand in front of me. "Ready?"

I nod and stand facing her. "You remember how to do this?"

She laughs and turns her back to me. "Please. I was doing this before I met you."

She leans on her shoulder and smirks at me.

She leans forward some and I hear her brother yell, "Blue 42."

We all laugh as I lean down ready to accept the ball. Ready to accept and find out what technically my first child will be and what the newest member to our little family will be.

Aubrey smiles and stands a little more with her legs apart in her cute black dress with white polka dots. She leans a little and tosses the ball softly behind her.

I catch it and hold it in my hands while she turns and smiles at me, waiting.

I hold the ball ready to kick it and find out.

I look Aubrey in the eye and smile before bringing my leg up and sending the ball up into the air. The next things all happen in slow motion for me even though they seem so quick in real time. I watch as the ball slowly breaks and white smoke starts coming out. I see it changing to a certain color. I hear the pop as the color of the smoke and the color of the confetti all comes into focus as one color.

I see the blue and even though I am wearing a pink ribbon, I jump up and rush to Aubrey. I pick her up and spin her around watching as she squeals. I kiss her and put her down.

The kids rush me and I smile. Chloe smiles, "Another brother." Kyle looks around, "Blue means boy." I watch Aubrey nod. "Yes, baby. You are going to have a little brother." I am smiling like crazy. A boy. I am having a boy.

The kids take off running and I look at Aubrey, "A boy." She smiles, "Are you disappointed?" I shake my head and grab her waist pulling her to me, "Not in the slightest." I crash my lips to hers and hear her sigh.

When we break apart, the noise of the screams and celebration come back into focus and I laugh as I watch our family celebrate.

We start to join in eating the cupcakes and food. Enjoying a nice day with the family as we all celebrate a new little boy that will be coming into this lovely crazy family soon.

Mom took the kids and wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted her grandkids for a while. She is going to bring them back tonight.

I look over at my beautiful wife sitting on the couch between Aiden and Asher, two of her biggest protectors. Adam is sitting on the arm of the couch next to Asher. Aaron is sitting on the back of the couch trying to not fall off. Avery has even joined her siblings sitting on the other arm of the couch next to Aiden.

She laughs and her smile lights up the room. I watch as she looks between her siblings enjoying the family time.

"Aiden, I am so happy you stepped away from work today."

Wrapping his arm around her with that famous moon smirk, "Anything for you Aubs, even if I will be behind."

She pushes his should and laughs, " Like you aren't two weeks ahead."

Everyone laughs and I just watch. I like to watch the Moon's. They have a connection I have always been envious of. I Love to watch it though. I love to watch the way they all interact together and get along. I always wanted to be part of that and now I am. It still doesn't feel real even after all this time.

I am sitting in a big recliner/love seat. I have my arms all spread out and am enjoy watching Aubrey so happy and care free.

After some time, the family starts to wonder off and get tired. Mrs. Moon has went to lay down. Mr. Moon is doing something outside in the backyard. Logan has been gone for a long time. My parents have been gone for ever with the kids.

I look around and land on our wedding picture on the wall. I look at it and smile seeing Chloe and us standing as a little family.

I feel someone touch my leg. I turn and see Aubrey, "Scoot over."

I don't really move much but she crawls in and turns into my chest with my arm falling over her. "What are you doing?"

She smiles up at me and cuddles into my chest, "Getting comfy. Why don't we go home?"

I laugh and wrap both my arms around her, securing her to me, protecting her. "Oh really? I thought we were celebrating, having fun?"

She laughs and looks up at me, "We have celebrated enough with the family. We can go home to celebrate for ourselves now. "

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh really?"

I watch her as she leans into me more, "Come on, I have a surprise for you at home anyway."

Seeing she really wants to go home. I stand up and pull her with me, "Night everyone."

They all hug us bye and we leave.

Soon I pull into our driveway and get out. I walk around and help her out before we walk inside.

She comes and grabs my hand smiling at me. "Come on. I want to show you the surprise."

She pulls me along with her up the stairs before stopping at the guest bedroom.

I look at her confused but she smiles and opens the door. She pushes it open and stands back as I look into the room and take it all in.

I walk in and turn in a circle taking it all in. She has made a nursery. "How?" turning back I look at her.

She smiles and walks in looking around, "I had some help."

I laugh as I realize Logan has done a lot more than I ever thought. He has gone above and beyond. I really need to thank him.

I see a crib and blankets folded over the handle. I see a chair in the corner. I see a dresser and stuff animals. I see a blue rug on the floor. I see gray walls painted, when did they even do all of this. "When did you even do all of this?"

She smiles, "We started a few weeks ago. He wanted to wait until we knew to finish. He painted the walls gray a week ago when we were gone."

I look at the little clothes in the closet. She has started to put the nursey together but she has also left enough undone that I can help finish it. I smile and turn to her and pick her up kissing her. "I am so happy you both left enough undone for me to help."

She kisses me and smiles, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. He is your son and I want you to be a part of all of this."

I put her down and place a hand on her slightly bump of a stomach. "I thank you for starting all of this but I would love to be able to finish it with you."

I smirk, "Now let's go celebrate before the kids get back." Picking her up I carry her to our room and listen to her squeal and then giggle as I kick the door shut.

Ready to celebrate the thought of having a son with the woman I love before my two wonderful children come home and we all celebrate as our own little family. I hope this little boy is ready for all this craziness, I know I am.


	18. Bad Day

p class="MsoNormal"The ringing doesn't stop. I toss over and hear the ringing continue. "Ughh." "Shut up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rolling over I grab my phone and hit answer, "Hello." "Aubrey, We need you." I look over at the clock and see it is 10am. I was up all night and couldn't get comfortable./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aiden, what could I possibly be needed for at 10am?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear a sigh and then, "Asher, he is hurting, bad. We can't get him out of his room. He finally won't talk to any of us. He even stopped talking to mom. You are the only one. Adam can't get in. You are our last hope to get him out of his room. I wouldn't call if we weren't worried and at a last resort."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and sling my legs over the bed. "Be there soon." I hang up and look around my room seeing my bed a mess. Chris left early this morning when I was still trying to sleep. I know he didn't get much sleep because I kept waking him with my unease./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It has been a few months since the party. This little guy is growing quickly and putting me through unease central at night. He won't let me sleep and it's not because he is active, just lays weird and just I don't even know how to explain it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am now almost six months pregnant. We made the agreement to come out at seven months but we think it is going to have to be sooner. I am showing too much and it is getting hard to hide, even though realistically, I stopped trying to hide a long time ago. I reached the point of being miserable and hot and not caring if the world found out without me spilling the news./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I throw on some jeans and a flowing tank top. I put on a jean jacket and slip my glasses on over my eyes. I slip my feet into my shoes and grab my phone as I walk out the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grab my keys and purse at the door and walk out to my car. I get in and start it yawning. I will need to stop and get something. Maybe a soda, I haven't had a lot of those lately./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I drive through and get a soda and a coffee for Asher. I pull up to his little house and smile. I see Aiden and Adam and wave as I park. I get out and hold the two cups using my hip to close the door. Aiden hugs me, "Thank you for coming."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looks around. "I sent the others home. You are the last resort." I drink my soda and walk to the door. I pull my key out that I was given in case of emergency./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I push the door closed and walk up to his room. I knock and he groans. "Go Away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I knock again and he throws something at the door, "Go away. I'm not talking."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHaving enough, I push the door open and walk through it. I sit the coffee down and walk over pulling the blinds open. "Enough, time to get up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He groans and throws the blankets over his head, "No."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I throw the other blind back and throw his pillow that is on the floor onto his bed. He groans and pops his head out and looks around blinking. He looks up at me, "Aubrey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shrug and throw my arm out to the side, "Yes, it's me. Aiden called saying you were down. Now it is time to get up and stop moping."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk over to him pulling the blanket up but stopping halfway, "I'm not going to see you naked, am i?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He throws the blanket back and sits up to the side of the bed and pulls me to him hugging me around my waist with his head against my chest. "Thank you for coming. This is exactly what I need. A woman in my life who has to love me. My lovely sister."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pat his head and look around, "When was the last time you showered?" He shrugs, "What day is it?" I shake my head and push him away, "Okay, enough. Get your ass up and go take a shower. If you have to ask what day it is, it has been too long."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs and gets out of bed. I look around his room, "It smells like something died in here. Damn Asher, what happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shakes his head and rushes back to me and hugs me to him again, "Thank you Aubs. I really needed you and only you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He takes off into the bathroom. I pick something up and drop it back cringing. This is a mess. I pull out my phone and text Aiden, 'All good. He is in the shower and I will get him back up and moving.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I receive a reply quickly, 'You are wonder woman Aubs. Thank you.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I move things around in his room and try to straighten up as he showers. When I can't do anymore, I walk downstairs and make him something hot to eat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He comes around the corner a few minutes later showered and in clean clothes. He hugs me and kisses my head, "Thank you Aubs, this smells amazing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I put his food on the island and he starts to eat. "So you wanna tell me what is going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shakes his head and eats, "No need."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look at him as he finishes and wipes his mouth. He pushes the plate away and pulls me to him, "Aubrey, I was hurt. I'm not going to lie. The family tried to go talk to me and they didn't make it through my door. You always knew how to get me out of my shell when I locked myself in. I thank them for calling you and you for coming, but talking about her and what happened won't change the past. It won't erase the pain I felt and will feel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look at him as he moves his hand to my stomach and smiles at me, "So, tell me about this little guy. Is he behaving?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head laughing, "Not in the slightest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look into his eyes and see a hardness that wasn't there before. A coldness that will be there now. A wall that has been put up, that I haven't seen in a long time./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Asher, what did she do to you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs and turns away from me, "Will saying that she led me on and then cheated on me, make it any better? Saying how I fell so in love to be torn apart, make the pain stop? Will saying that I was stupid and should have known that she was cheating but followed her and saw her sleeping with another guy, mend my walls she crushed down and I rebuilt? Nothing will mend my heart, so why talk about it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh, "Ash, I don't like seeing you like this. I like watching you be fun and joking. When this happens you get so serious and never get close to anyone. One day you will find someone who will love you for you. They won't hurt you. They will build you up and only look at you the way you look at them. It will happen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turns back to me but looks around my head and bites his lip. He is trying not to cry. He wipes at his nose, "Aub, How do you know? How can you be so sure? This shit has been happening since I was a teen. Girls flirt, I like them, I date them, I let the walls down and I get crushed and left in the dark. I don't know how many more of these I have in me. This one took a toll."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I run my hands through his hair and smile sadly, "I know Ash, I can see it. You got to put yourself out there though. You can't find happiness if you don't try. All the hurt and pain will one day turn into a slight ache and then eventually it will be forgotten because it will be consumed with happiness and content. Just don't give up Ash. I know you, I know you shut in and you have so much to lose now. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs and nods, "You're right. I worked too damn hard to get where I am to give up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He kisses my head and spins off the barstool. "I say me and you go out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head, "Where would I go?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs, "I need a drink."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk behind him, "Asher, come on. Be real. I can't even drink."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shrugs, "Watch me drink?" He ends with a smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head, "This won't help anything." br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs, "I can drink away, cuss away and throw away. Be ready to go back to myself tomorrow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head and sigh, "Fine. Only a few drinks, then we come back and you move on. Forget her, she did you wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He nods and throws an arm around my shoulder, "I love you Aubrey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. I'm the best DD you could have."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs and rubs my belly, "Thanks to this little guy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We walk outside and he climbs into my car. I start it up and drive to the bar we used to hang out at when we were younger. It is pretty empty since it is still pretty early./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We walk into the bar and he sits at a small table. I sit on the other side and order a ginger ale in a glass, don't want to look to out of place. Asher orders two shots and a beer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head and watch as he drinks and as he drinks he talks about the girl more. How much he loved her, how much he thought she loved him, how he wishes he was with her, how he hates her…etc./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After two hours, he is stupid drunk and it's time to take him home. "Asher, come on. It is time to go home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shakes his head and makes a motion to get something else to drink. I shake my head at the bartender./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pull on Asher's arm and he doesn't budge. "Asher, come on. I'm tired and need to go home, which means you need to go home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looks at me and sighs, "But I'm having a great time forgetting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh, "I don't think you are going to remember much later anyway."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looks at me and sighs, "Do I really have to go?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I stand up and nod, "Yes, if you don't get up now, I am calling dad to come get you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He cringes and shakes his head, "no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I put my hand out, "Come on then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He puts his hand in mine and goes to stand but stumbles. I pull his arm around me shoulders. I put my one arm around his waist and then I hold his hand that is around my shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We walk slowly to the door. I get outside and lean him against my car. "Stay there." He nods against my car. "Won't move a muscle." He then laughs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I open the passenger door and push him towards the door, "Get in. Don't fall or we are screwed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs and gets in and sticks his tongue out. "Didn't fall."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shut the door and move around and get in. I start driving towards his house. I hear his head hit against the window as he starts to doze off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear my phone beep but I ignore it. A few seconds later, it beeps again. I sigh and see his house come into view./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pull into the driveway and park. I look over at Asher and sigh. Somehow I need to get you into the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He groans and I get out of the car. I walk over and open the door slightly. I push his head slightly so he stays upright./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Asher, come on. We need to get you inside."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He groans and sighs, "Five more minutes." He turns in the seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh and shake my head, "Come on and I might name the little one after you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turns and smiles, "Really? Lil Asher."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He moves out of the car and almost falls but I push him back until he hits my car. "No, no. Come on. Arm around me. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist and we slowly make it to his door. I grab my key and open the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once through the door, I kick it shut. "Come, to bed for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He whines and groans, "Why are you treating me like a kid?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pull him to his bed and drop him onto it. "I am not treating you like a kid. You need to rest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs and turns into his pillows, "Thank you my lovely sis. Wis amazing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He starts to snore soon after and I laugh knowing he is a messed up drunk but I love him. I put his blanket over him. I kiss his head and take his shoes off. Walking to the bathroom I grab two aspirin and a glass of water. I sit it on his nightstand and kiss his head one more time. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once he is fully asleep I walk out to my car. I get in and close my eyes. Asher will be okay in the morning. I have done this over the years, this one is different but he will be okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I see my phone blinking. I sigh and pick it up and see 2 missed calls from Chris and 3 texts./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I feel my forehead crease wanting to know what is going on. Chris never calls this much while at work./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I open up the texts, 'Call me, when you get this love.' 'Aubrey, are you okay?' 'Where are you?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I call him and wait for him to answer. He answers on the second ring, "Aubrey?" He sounds almost panicked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chris, I'm okay. What's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs and I can tell he is relaxing, "I have been trying to get a hold of you. You had a doctors appointment and missed it. They called me to find out why and it worried me. I came home and you were gone. What is going on? Where are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head completely not remembering an appointment. "I'm so sorry. Aiden called and woke me up with Asher having a bad breakup. I went to the house and took him out to feel better. I just dropped him off to his loving bed when I saw my phone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs, "Aubrey, it's okay. I am just glad you are okay. I was freaking out a little. I remembered how spacey you could get when pregnant and also how troublesome it can be for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head knowing he is referencing the time I crashed my car while pregnant with Chloe and some other stupid things I couldn't remember or control./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Should I meet you at the doctor?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs, "No, just come on home honey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile and nod, "On my way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We say our I love yous and hang up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pull out of the driveway and am soon on my way to my house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soon I am pulling into my driveway and parking my car next to Chris'. I get out and walk towards the house where Chris has came out to meet me. He smiles and pulls me to him kissing me. "You get any sleep today?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head as we walk into the house, "I was just falling asleep when Aiden called."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He rubs my shoulders and kisses my head, "Let's get you and the little one to bed then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He wraps his arms around me and walks with me up the steps, kissing my neck, ear and shoulders as we walk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He pushes the door open and walks me to the bed. He takes off my jacket and I slip my shoes off. He turns me around and pulls my pants down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I take my shirt off and he walks away and comes back with a shirt of his. He slips it over my head and pulls the blankets back on the bed. "In you go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh and he helps me into the bed before pulling the blankets up over me and kissing me. "Get some sleep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look at him in his scrubs and smile. I can see the tiredness in him though. He didn't sleep and it is showing. "When do you have to go back?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sits on the side of the bed with arms on either side of me, "My surgery was cancelled, so I just have some paperwork to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grab his arm and pull him to me, "So, you could take a nap, is what I am hearing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughs and stands up before pulling his shirt off. He climbs in over me and shuffles under the blankets making me giggle. "A nap sounds amazing." I laugh even more as he pulls me against him and kisses my shoulder before laying his hand on my stomach. "But it sounds even better with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh at his cheesiness but I kiss his arm and snuggle into him. "I love you." He kisses my head, "Shush Aubrey, we can't sleep if you talk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh again and It goes quiet before I hear him, "But I love you too. More than you will ever know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The day might have been horrible but with us going back to sleep and Asher sleeping off his stuff too, we can all wake up and start the day different. We all have something pretty amazing happening around us and when we wake up again, we can explore the good instead of the bad./p 


	19. Rough Day

p class="MsoNormal"I look around for Aubrey and can't find her. She has been having some hard times with this pregnancy. I came home early to check on her. She is getting pretty far along. The announcement for the pregnancy is coming out and I know she doesn't care because she is at that phase right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk upstairs and into the bedroom. I look around and don't see her around. "Aubrey?" I hear shuffling in the bathroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk in and see her laying on the floor crying. Within a second I am next to her, "What happened? Are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looks up at me with tear streaks and sobs. "Aubrey, baby, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"My heart is breaking seeing her like this. She is curled up on the floor crying her eyes out. "The sickness is too much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and move behind her and start to rub her back as I pull her into my lap. I rub her back and kiss her head. "It's okay baby. Do you want to go see the doctor?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She shakes her head, "It should be done. I already talked to her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she starts to calm down, I get more out of her. "I don't mind, but its so bad this time. It should have already ended but it hasn't. It's really bad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I rub her back and kiss her head. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Scooping her up into my arms, I hold her tight. I stand up and kiss her head as I walk her into the bedroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sit her on the bed and kiss her head. "Do you need anything?" She shakes her head as a sob comes from her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I move onto the bed behind her and wrap my arms around her. I rub her back until she fully calms down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It breaks my heart seeing her upset and crying like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Love, you okay?" She nods against my chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I move her hair away and kiss her shoulder. "I'm going to stay with you today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She shakes her head, "I will be okay." I look around and shake my head bringing her to look at me, "Aubrey, I came home early from a long shift to find you on the floor of our bathroom crying and our kids at school. No one with you. I'm not leaving you today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She turns in my arms and looks up at me fully, "Okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile and go to kiss her but she turns her head from me, "I have been getting sick for 3 hours."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I softly move her chin to stare at me before placing my mouth over hers and kissing her softly. "I don't care."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looks up at me and smiles, "How did I get so lucky?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh and look into her blue eyes, "I ask myself that question every day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I lean down and kiss her again. "I love you Chris."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Smiling I kiss her again softly, "I love you too Aubrey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I rub her stomach and she leans back on the pillow closing her eyes. I rub her stomach until it calms her and she is going to sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lifting my phone out of my scrubs I hit the call button. "This is Dr. Sterling, something has come up and I won't be able to come back today or tomorrow. Reschedule all my surgeries or get the on call."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear the nurse tell me to hold and know I am being sent to Tristen, "Chris, what am I being told of you not being able to come back tonight or tomorrow?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and look down at my wife sleeping peacefully in my arms. "Aubrey is sick. This is hard on her. I can't come in right now. I need some time. She needs me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear him moving and then, "Chris, by all means, be there for your wife. We can handle things here. I hope this isn't a permanent leave though, we would all certainly miss your talents."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh, "It's not permanent, just a slight break for a little bit. I promise to call in a couple days and let you know what is going on. I just need to be here right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear more movement, "Of course. Just keep me updated. I hope Aubrey feels better soon. Try ice cream, my wife loved ice cream when pregnant. Ice cream, foot massages, hot baths and back rubs. She said it made it all better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh and nod, "I will do that. Thank you Tristen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We hang up and I look down at my wife sleeping peacefully now. I know the kids left for school an hour ago, so it is just us for a while./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I move closer to her and wrap her safely in my arms. "I got you baby."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I move one hand to her stomach, "Little guy, let your mom sleep. She is having a hard time. You need to relax and let her sleep. I know it must be hard there but for me and your momma, just let her sleep some."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I wrap my arm back around her and close my eyes, holding her to me and getting some much needed sleep myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"~```~`/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am waken up by my wife rushing out of my arms and making a dash to the bathroom. I look over at the clock and see we only got a very little amount of sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I rush after her and hold her hair and rub her back. "Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor? You are almost seven months pregnant. We both know, You shouldn't be getting sick like this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She nods and looks at me sideways, "I talked to her at the last appointment. She gave me medicine, it didn't work. I went back again and she said it should be gone or passing. And to let her know when I come back in a couple days."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and rub her back as she turns back to the toilet and finishes. I feel so helpless. I know this shouldn't be happening but I don't know what to do to help. I wish I could help but my training in being a medical professional didn't train me for this. Being a doctor is no use in this situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she is done, I scoop her back into my arms and take her back to bed. "I am with you for as long as you are going through this. I called Tristen and I am taking a temporary leave from work."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looks at me shocked, "Your surgeries?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shake my head and rub her cheek softly, "That is nothing. Don't worry about them. You mean the world to me. I would give up everything for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She curls up into me and sighs content, "I can't even be mad. I love you here with me. It helps."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I kiss her head and wrap her in my arms to me, "Helps me too. Try to get some sleep, love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With the events over, we close our eyes and try to get some more sleep. Between working triples and doubles at work and her being sick like this, with raising our children, sleep has been something we haven't been getting. It's been so bad, she actually stopped working just to try to sleep some./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When has Aubrey ever voluntarily gave up work. This is when I knew something was wrong. I tried to always keep someone here with her but sometimes that is hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch her sleep for a minute until her breathing evens out and then I close my eyes sleeping./p  
p class="MsoNormal"~````~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI wake up to my phone ringing. I rush over and grab it before it wakes Aubs. I look over and see her sleeping still. "Hello?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear a sigh, "Chris, Have you seen Aubrey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and look down at her, "Yes, Mrs. Moon. She is here in bed with me. She is having a hard time. I took the day off to be with her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She sighs relieved, "Okay. I'm glad. I was worried. The school called when Aubrey didn't pick up the kids and they couldn't get ahold of you two. I was so worried."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry. We just feel asleep and I must have forgotten to set an alarm. I will be right over to get the kids. Thank you so much for picking them up for us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs, "Chris, Don't worry about it. How is Aubrey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look down at her and sigh, "I feel helpless because I can't help. She is so sick and I know she shouldn't be but the doctor's aren't worried. I know this can sometimes happen but…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I trail off not knowing what to say anymore. She laughs, "It's different being your own wife. You can't do things you normally would because of her being your wife. I will tell you what, I am going to keep the kids tonight. No arguing. You take care of my baby."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh running my fingers through my hair, "I can't do that. You already have so much going on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear her tone come in before she says anything, "Christopher Sterling, I am keeping my grandchildren. You will take care of Aubrey and I will not take no for an answer. I willspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbring them back after school tomorrow. Also, Chris, Take my daughter to the doctor to get better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sigh, "Okay. Thank you so much Mrs. Moon. I appreciate it and I will take care of her, you have my word."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs, "I have no doubt about that. Get some sleep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She hangs up before I can say anything else. I look over at Aubrey and push the hair out of her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aubrey, Baby. You need to eat."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She groans and turns into me more. I put my hand on her stomach and rub her bump slightly. As I move her hair back and rub her cheek with the other hand, "You need to wake up and eat, love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She groans but opens her eyes slightly, "Do I have to?" I nod and kiss her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I get up and move to her side of the bed and help her get up. Once she is up and moving. I walk behind her down the stairs and sit her down at the kitchen table./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk around the kitchen and start to put together food. "Where are the kids? Oh my god, I forgot to pick the kids up?" She starts to rush to get up but I rush to her instead and sit her back down. "Calm down. The kids are with your mother. She called and was freaked but wouldn't let me get them. I have strict instructions to be here with you and take care of you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laughing she looks up at me, "When have you ever let anyone tell you what to do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh as I kiss her head and go back to making food, "You know I could never tell your momma no. Hell, I couldn't even tell your brothers no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and nods, "You have always been a goody good when it came to my family. If someone said jump, you asked how high."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I fake hurt with a hand over my heart, "Don't make me out to be a loser."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and shakes her head, "Never."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smirk and look at her as I turn the chicken in the pan, "It could just be that I was madly in love with you and wanted to make sure your family loved me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She gasps and laughs, "Since you were five?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shrug and smirk over my shoulder, "Who says love at first sight isn't real? When you know, you know. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I catch her laughing as she holds her stomach. It feels good to watch her laughing and smiling again. It feels good to see my wife better./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When dinner is done, I bring it over to her and lay the plates on the table. She smiles as I sit down with her and we have a little date night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch as she eats all her food, it makes me happy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As I finish, she looks up at me, "How is work?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI laugh, "Aubs, really?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She shrugs, "I have been so out of it lately, tell me what all I have missed. What about that conference you went to?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh but shake my head, "Funny thing with that conference, I got hit on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and looks at me, "Really?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod, "I got there and was looking around for my seat. The lady walked up and starts talking about how she loves the conferences because she gets away from work. At that point I'm mumbling understanding. She follows me as I look for my seat and then bluntly goes, 'My room is this number, how about you meet me there while we are here?' I was so shocked I turned and showed her my hand going, 'I'm married. So even if you didn't see my ring, no thank you.' Then she goes on with no one would know and why not. I found my seat by that time and smiled at her and go, 'Listen, you seem nice but no. I love my wife and I'm not interested at all. I would never throw away what we have for anyone. She is the only person I want.' I sit down and she looks at my chair name and then goes white and rushes out apologizes and the line I remember, 'I'm so sorry Mr. Sterling. I'm so sorry. I never meant… I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I end the story, Aubrey is laughing so hard she is clutching her stomach as tears threaten to fall. I cross my arms and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It's not that funny."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and wipes at her eyes, "I…I'm… I'm sorry baby. Bu…But, you must admit…" She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby. But you must admit, It's pretty funny. She was trying and you were ignoring her and then she just stumbles over herself span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhen she found out you were married but your name."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She starts laughing again. "Was she pretty?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shrug still kind of upset she thinks this is so funny. "I didn't look. I honestly don't really ever look. You are the only person I think about and want. So even when I see someone, I just think of you. It's always been that way but it has gotten worse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs again and smiles as she gets out of her chair. She moves over to me and I swallow as I watch her walking to me. She turns and sits sideways on my lap. She kisses me and smiles, "I appreciate you turning her down. But I have never had any doubts about your loyalty. I love that we talk about this but I must admit that was the funniest one I have heard." br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She kisses me again and I smile wrapping my arms around her, "It was pretty funny, I guess." She laughs and runs her hands through my hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looks at me, "I mean that she even still thinks you are sexy…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I gasp and grab my heart, "Call 911 and tell them my wife is trying to kill me. She is giving the heart surgeon a heart attack."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and kisses me. "Oh Christopher, She would have to be blind to not see how incredibly sexy you are, is that better?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod and pout, "Yes. Very much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch her eyes light up, "Christopher Sterling, You have always been a handsome person. You have always had me a puddle. However, since you have gotten older you have not only gotten better looking with age. You have gotten wise and got that whole sexy smart thing going on. You have that better with age thing happening. You have gone from handsome to sexy as hell. I love you more and more everyday I see you but not just because of your looks but because of who you are and how you care for me and our children. You have always been my rock and even more lately since the pregnancy. You are always there for me and my best friend. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else and that alone all adds up to you being sexy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch her and bring her lips to mine kissing her. I wrap her tighter in my arms. We were just joking around but those words, they hit me like a brick and I want nothing more than to be here right now with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I wrap her arm around my neck. I move my hands down to her thighs and stand up pushing her up too. I carry her up to our room and she laughs as I sit her on the bed. "A few sweet words and you're ready to get all primal on me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile and shake my head, "No, it just helped."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch her smirk as she motions for me to come to her. With her hands on my shirt, I watch it come up over my head. She smirks and I watch that woman I fell in love with all those years ago. She may be hurting at times right now and she may be older. But she will always be that person I fell head over heels in love with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"~```~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aubrey is laying with her head on my chest drawing circles on my heart over her name. When I have my shirt off she mindlessly traces her name all the time. I find it cute./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I rub my hand over her bump and feel a kick. "I'm sorry we woke you up little man. Try to go back to sleep soon, so momma can sleep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aubrey smiles up at me, "You aren't sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh, "Oh I am not sorry about making love with my wife but I am sorry little guy is now kicking up a storm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She shrugs, "I don't mind. I like knowing he is okay and happy. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I lay my hand flat on her stomach and feel the little kicks against it. I smile and kiss her head, "Aubrey, how can you make me so happy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She shrugs and smiles, "How can you make me so happy? I don't have the answer but I am relieved and thankful every day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I kiss her head again and pull her to me holding her close while my one hand stays on her stomach, it makes me feel like I'm holding them both and nothing make me feel more at ease./p 


	20. I got the boy

I wasn't feeling too well today but I was feeling better than I have been. Chris is relaxing on the couch when I come down dressed. He looks up at me confused, "Did I forget an appointment?" I laugh and shake my head.

Sitting next to him, I lean over and kiss his cheek. "I am going to head into work for an hour or two. I need to check on how Logan is doing. Nothing stressful, mainly checking on my things and grabbing my mail."

He looks around, "Okay, but give me five minutes and I will come with you."

Smiling I shake my head, "Chris, relax here baby. I will be back in no time. Logan is there. I will call you on the way home. I will call him on the way there. You can just sit back here and do some relaxing and watch some football."

He laughs and then looks over at me, "Okay. Please be careful. I will wait on your call." I kiss him and he kisses me back and then smiles.

I get up and grab my phone and bag. I wave and walk out the door and get into my car.

Once in the car, I hit the dial button and wait for Logan to answer.

"What is up little mama." I laugh as I back out the driveway and start driving to the office.

"I am on my way to check on how you are doing running my job."

I hear laughter, "Oh Aubs, you know I would never mess up. I got this and I got you."

I laugh and shake my head, "I don't doubt it. I will be pulling in in a few minutes if you want to meet me. I only want to be gone an hour or two."

I hear some shuffling, "Of course. Just tell me when you are pulling in and I will come out and meet you. Have the news hit yet?"

I sigh as I turn onto the street leading to the building. "I am on the street now. And no, it should be hitting sometime today. Which I mean, if anyone looks they will see I am pregnant."

He laughs and I hear him walking, "I mean it's not like you are laying low or anything but you know, they all make assumptions all the time."

I pull into the parking lot and see my space open. I smile and pull into the spot and put the car in park. I look and see Logan walking out the door. He hangs up and I grab my phone putting it in my purse. I grab my bag and get my keys out. I climb out of the car and he wraps me in a hug and kisses my head. "You look amazing."

I laugh and push him away, "Stop lying."

He shakes his head as we start to walk into the building, "I'm not, you look amazing. Truly glowing."

I laugh and look down at my outfit. I tried to keep it simple but also professional looking. Simple skinny jeans and thigh high boots with a black flowing tank top to hide the bump the best I could. My hair is done and curly.

I smile and kiss his cheek, "You are too sweet."

He walks me up to my office and I smile at Jennifer.

She jumps up and smiles, "Mrs. Sterling, I am so happy to see you. Are you feeling okay?"

I nod and smile, "Yes I am. Thank you so much Jennifer. I am so glad you sent my stuff to my house and that you helped Logan with things."

She smiles and looks behind me at him, "We came to an understanding that we would do anything for you. He is very annoying still though."

We all laugh and I shake my head walking into my office, "Of course he is."

Logan comes in with me and closes the door, "She isn't horrible but I defiantly will be happy to go back to ignoring her."

I laugh and shake my head sitting in my chair and turning to face him and watching that smile on his face, "Feels good to be back?"

I nod and smile wide, "Feels so good."

He looks behind me, "I sent all the stuff to your email I worked on. I am so happy to see you back behind that desk right now. I will come check on you after I call home and check on the kids."

I nod and blow a kiss at him. "Go enjoy your own job while I am back right now."

It has been over an hour and I must admit Logan has did amazing at running things. He has kept it all organized and I am truly impressed. I know that I can leave him to work on all this if I need to take some time off again. That is a huge release of stress knowing I have someone to do this.

I am sitting at my desk looking at some songs Logan was working on when the intercom buzzes, "Mrs. Sterling, Someone is here to see you."

I look at the clock and then back at my computer, "Who is it Jennifer?"

She sighs and I hear, "He says it's important and that he is an old friend."

I look at the clock and shrug, "Send them in." I minimize my work and look to the door to see my assistant open the door, "Right this way."

I look up and meet the eyes of none other than Jake. He is a lot different from the old boy I knew but it is no doubt him. Jennifer smiles at me, "You need anything Mrs. Sterling?" I shake my head and she looks at Jake again before leaving.

Jake looks around and then back at me, "I see you have done well for yourself. You look good."

I nod and stand up watching him look at my magazines and awards on the walls. I walk around the desk to lean against the front of it. "Thanks."

He looks around again and sees the picture of Chris and Chloe. He looks back at me, "I am not here to cause trouble or anything. I am not that person anymore Aubrey. I am actually getting married."

I look at him confused and then shocked. He always mentioned that he never wanted to get married. He always joked about marriage and how he thought it was nothing but a joke.

He really does look different. His hair is cut. He is in a suit and tie. He is nowhere near the boy I use to know.

"That's great. You seem different. It's nice to see you got your life together."

He nods, "I just wanted to come and apologize for everything I put you through and done to you. I was a jerk and I should have manned up and dealt with the consequences of our actions. And truly they were our actions, it was both of us. I was so stupid and young. It is no excuse but I really am sorry Aubrey. I am glad to see everything worked out for you and that you are doing so well."

I feel relief he isn't here to cause trouble and it feels really good to hear him finally apologize. I nod, "Thanks. I appreciate it. "

He looks at the picture again and I see something pass between his features, "She is really cute. I am sorry for not being there for you. I am glad she has someone who loves her though."

I smile and look at the picture. It was of Chris spinning Chloe around and they fell, and they were both laughing, "We are all doing good. Her name is Chloe. She is happy and very loved. She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

He nods and looks at me, "If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I never want to take away from her what she knows and I won't do that to her."

I nod, "Well thank you. That means a lot. But may I ask, why are you here after all this time?"

He looks down and sighs before staring at me, "My wedding is happening really soon. I started to think about my life and if I have kids… Well another kid that is, is they would be proud of me. I was thinking all of the things I did and my worst regret was what I did to you and the baby I never knew and never gave a chance. I was getting sick over it and it kept gnawing at me. I knew I could never fix what I did or make up for it but I knew I had to do something. I had to come and at least apologize and check in on you and check for myself that you and her were okay."

I sigh and look down before looking at him, "Jake, I appreciate that. I really do. I do appreciate you apologizing for how it all went down and saying that if I ever need anything for her to reach out, because anything can happen and that is nice to know. She is happy and healthy and she knows nothing about what happened."

He nods, "I didn't expect her to. Chris was always in love with you. It's why I hated him being around because you were always in love with him too. So I knew when you were pregnant and the way he was hanging around you more that she would never know anything."

He looks down at my stomach, "Congrats again by the way. I won't tell anyone."

I look down shocked, "How?"

He laughs, "Come on Aubrey, I did date you. I did watch you while pregnant with Chloe. I know how you behave when pregnant. Since I walked in this door, you have been more guarded then usual and more laid back. If you weren't pregnant, you would be chewing my head off."

I laugh and shake my head, "You may be right but I also grew up. I am very different from back then."

I move around and sit down in my chair, "Is there anything you would like to know about her? You were never interested and in all do respect, I owe you that much."

He looks around at all the pictures of Chloe, Kyle, Chris and I. He then nods, "There is one thing."

I look at him and he smiles up at me, "I can see pictures online and she always looked so much like you. She always looked so happy. One thing I wanted to know, I always wanted to know but could never bring myself to ask even in high school… What is it like to have her smile up at you like that? She smiles with so much love, what is it like?"

I smile and look over at the pictures of us, "Like nothing I can describe. I was so scared when giving birth but once it was all done and she smiled up at me, it was like nothing else even mattered. I instantly was in love with her and would do anything for her. She has the effect to make everything drift away and make it all better with just that one smile. It is like nothing I can describe. I am sure when you have a child with your wife, you will understand then."

He nods and looks at the picture one more time before smiling at me. "I really thank you for allowing me to come in and try to make what I did right and for giving me a little insight into what I missed. I promise I will never tell anyone about you being pregnant or what went down in high school. I would never ruin anything for her and her life."

I stand up and round the corner, "Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. Congrats on the marriage and good luck."

He nods and looks at the door, "I need to be going but take care Aubrey."

I smile and nod, "You too."

He turns and walks out the door. I take a deep breath and look around the room at my pictures. With a sigh I walk back around my desk and sit back in my chair. I look at the door again and sigh. He is not the same person I knew that is for sure.

I look down at the papers on my desk and decide to go through them quickly before I get ready to go. I see Jake's picture and stop. He is on the paper with his soon to be wife and it says they are going on their honeymoon to Jamaica after the wedding. The wedding is in a week, he wasn't kidding when he said it was soon. She is pretty. I don't miss Jake and I love what I have with Chris but I do have to admit I did love Jake in the past. It is kind of sad that he did all of this without me but in a way I couldn't be happier because it worked out for the best, so it doesn't really matter to me. It's one of those things where it is kind of sad to know that you imagined all of this but then it was never to be done. But in the end I got something so much better so it isn't sad.

I open my word document on my computer and start typing away knowing others could feel different about seeing this situation. Others who would see their ex they imagined all this with would feel sad and I know the words I need to write.

 _I saw your picture in a paper, Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl  
You look so grown up in your black tux, from a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world_

It was so different back then. Him in his ball cap and pick up truck flirting away and acting like a fool to this man in this picture in a tux and smiling away. It seems like a completely different world from what I remember. Even last week he was dressed up, he has defiantly made it seem likes a twilight zone of sorts.

 _You and me and our big dreams, falling in love  
We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young_

He always wanted to just live. He would always say 'we are young. Being young means being free and fearless, let's just live.' It was something that seemed nice but ended up getting me into a lot of trouble. __

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_

I was his first kiss. He thought it was funny and cute that I was excited to be his first kiss. Not going to lie when I was younger I always thought I would be his last.

 _She's got the future, I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_

I remember when he handed me his class ring. I couldn't believe he already had one since it was early but he didn't care. I was so happy and I wore it everywhere until everything happened between us and I threw it into a lake.

 _I got the boy, she got the man_

 _Yeah there's an old you that I knew,  
Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars_

I had so much fun in those bars. I was scared the first time I used my fake ID but he reassured me and we would go crazy in the clubs and bars. It was reckless and stupid but I had so much fun. He brought out the stupid fun in me. The Jake I knew was like that. Break the law, break the rules as long as you are having fun, who cares.

 _Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight, I can still feel my racing heart  
And now you're cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes  
If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?_

I wouldn't change what I have with Chris for anything in this world. He is the love of my life and the best person I could have ever wanted or hoped for. But back then if I had a choice between the Jake I knew and the one that is being shown now, I don't know who I would choose.

The Jake I knew was stupid and crazy but we had fun. It was always something new and different. I experienced so many things I never would have without him. Because of that Jake I got the best two things in my life, Chris and my baby girl. However we did fight a lot and he was horribly mean, this one is nicer but maybe if I had the one here now I wouldn't have gotten with Chris or I wouldn't of had my baby. Because this nicer version might not have left me alone which means I wouldn't have gotten my chance with Chris. Or he wouldn't have been as stupid and would have known what we were doing and I wouldn't have Chloe. I wouldn't choose the nice version because I love my life now but it does make you think. __

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
She's got the future and I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy and she got the man_

 _I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
We each got something, the other will never have_

She has the nice marriage material guy. She has the guy that will treat her right and dress up for her. I got the guy that you were lucky if he would wear nice jeans. I got the guy who never wanted kids or to get married and hated to even talk about it. I got the guy that was a jerk and tried to bully everyone. I got the baby, she got the marriage.

 _I got the long hair, hot head  
She got the cool and steady hand_

He was a hot head but back then it didn't seem to matter to me. I just chucked it up to being cool and jealous of others around me. I got the long messed up hair, she got the nice hair cut. She has the cool reliable man that will be there for her and be nice and I got the unreliable hot headed boy that you were lucky if he remembered a date.

 _I got the boy and she got the man  
I got the boy and she got the man_

I look it over and hit send. I lean back and look at my picture of my family and smile. I would never do anything in the world to jeopardize them or the life I have with them. They are my whole world. Chris makes me the luckiest and happiest women in the world. My girl makes me the proudest mom in the world. Kyle makes me the happiest to watch the little man he is becoming. I rub my stomach and smile knowing another little man is coming into this world. I would never change this and even though I know I would never want Jake back or ever even think about it, in a way I have to thank him for being the stupid hot headed boy he was back then. Because of him and the way he was and acted I got everything I could have ever hoped for and wanted.

I smile and turn off my computer. I hit the intercom button, "Jennifer, call Logan."

A second later I hear him come over, "Everything okay Aubs?"

I grab my stuff, "I am going home. Just wanted to let you know."

He is shuffling around, "I will walk you down." I nod, "Sounds good."

I hang up and smile one more time at my office before walking out the door, "Have a nice night Jennifer."

I walk down the hallway and see Logan. He hugs me to him, "You have a good day?"

I look around and we get in the elevator, "Well… I had a vistor today."

He smiles, "Oh really, who?"

I look around, "Jake."

He hits the stop button, "What? When? Are you okay? What did he say?" I push him back slightly and hit the button causing the elevator to start again.

"First, this is not a stupid movie. You can't just do that. And about twenty minutes ago. I am fine. He came to apologize actually and that was basically it. I did write a good song over it. I sent it to you."

We walk out and start walking to my car. "He was nice?"

I nod as I stop at my car, "He was nothing but cordial. But check out the song. You are back in charge. I will call you later."

I kiss his cheek and get in my car.

He waves and heads back inside. I hit the call button next to Chris and he picks up quickly.

"You on your way home, love?"

I laugh and start the car, "I am. I need to talk to you about some things when I get home."

He moves and I him something fall, "Everything okay?"

I laugh and turn onto the street, "It is. I will be home soon and we can talk."

I hang up and drive home ready to share all about what today brought me.


	21. Time off

I pull into the driveway and get out excited to tell Chris what I discovered.

I walk in and see him sitting on the couch. I walk over and smile sitting down. He kisses me and I smile and look at him.

He turns the television down and turns to me, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I look at him, "Okay, so first, you will never guess who visited me today?"

He turns his head slightly, "Uh... One of your brothers?"

I shake my head, "No, Jake."

He raises his eyebrows and I see his eyes go wide, "What? Why? What did he possibly have to say?"

I look at him, "Believe it or not, he came to say he was getting married and was thinking about how if he has kids if he would be proud to tell them his past and he wouldn't because of what happened with me. He said it was making him sick thinking about it. He knew he could never make it better but he wanted to at least apologize and say he knows its no excuse but he was just young and stupid. He then said she looked happy and that he would never say anything and never hurt her, he didn't want to do that. He also said if we ever need anything to not hesitate to ask."

He scuffs, "We won't ever need anything from him."

I look at him, "Chris, we will never know that. If an emergency happens and I can't do it, he is there. That is great to at least know. Of course, I will never ask if its not important for her. He doesn't deserve it. You are her father. And You and I will give her everything."

He looks at me, "That was it, that is all he wanted?"

I nod, "That was it. After that he just said congrats on the new pregnancy, knew you and I always loved each other and that Chloe would never know anything because of it, and asked what it is like to have her look up at me with that look of love she gives. After that, he left and just said to take care."

He nods and looks around, "I'm not going to say I like it or that I am not suspicious but I do appreciate that he finally manned up and apologized."

He looks at me, "You okay?"

I nod, "It was actually a huge relief and I wrote a pretty good song out of it but anyway there is more I wanted to talk about."

He turns to me again raising his eyebrow.

I smile, "So I saw how well Logan ran everything and surprisingly, he did an amazing job. I am thinking of talking to him and seeing how he would feel to take over temporarily. I am thinking of stepping away for awhile and seeing if he would run things while I do. You are right that I need to relax and I think I just want to be here and be home for awhile."

He smiles wide, "That sounds amazing. I am all for anything that will make you happy, love. If that would make you happy, then I am supporting you 100%."

I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, "I also thought about a name."

He looks down at me excited, "Really, what did you think of?"

I smile, "What about Jace?"

He thinks about It and smiles, "Jace Sterling, I like it."

He puts his hand on my stomach, "What do you think little guy?" I feel a few kicks and smile.

He looks at me, "Actually, I needed to talk to you too. I talked to Tristan again today, I am taking some time off. He gave me off as long as I need and I am to call back when I feel ready to come back."

I gasp and turn to him, "What? Why?"

He looks at me shocked, "Really, Aubrey. I am here for you. I want to be here. We were working like crazy, never seeing each other and I missed my children and wife. But also because you need me and I want to be there for you. We don't have to work the way we were. Hell, with the money we have made and saved and were smart in investing, we really don't have to work again."

I look at him confused. He loves work. He never wanted to feel privileged. It was the one thing he was always uncomfortable about with my family and the way my dad threw money around to everyone all the time. I then smile and jump into his lap, "That is amazing. You are going to be here with me. The kids are going to be so excited. We can finish all the baby stuff together and you will be with me for everything. I am so excited."

He laughs and shakes his head, "I know it's weird. I didn't think I would do it either but eventually I knew what I wanted and that was to be home. I know we can do it so I'm doing it."

I kiss him and he smiles before deepening it. When we pull back I smile, "How about we go shopping for baby things?"

He smiles and gets up, "That sounds great and afterwards we can pick the kids up and go out to a nice family dinner."

I laugh, "Or we can take them to Chuck E' Cheese, they love it there."

He laughs and nods, "That is true. Let me get dressed."

He rushes up the stairs and I hear my phone ping. I get it out and look down to see my mom texted, 'honey, the news is out. Your father did it really elegant. I love you and we are here.'

I sigh and look down at my phone before opening the link she sent me.

 _Everyone is asking if my daughter Aubrey is sick. Today, I am being given the pleasure to release what is happening and why she has been to the doctor so much. Let me start by saying, no, my daughter is not ill. She is however, pregnant. Her and her husband Chris are patiently awaiting the baby boy. We are all very excited to be getting another blessing in our family. Aubrey has been having some difficulties with the pregnancy and we are all focusing on the well being of mother and baby. We want nothing but the healthiness of the two of them. Please give my family the privacy we deserve at this amazing but delicate time._

I nod and send her a quick text back, 'Tell dad thank you so much for doing it so well. I truly appreciate it and love that he did it so graceful. I love you too.'

Chris comes down and smiles, "Ready to go?"

I turn to him and shrug, "Dad released the statement."

He comes over and looks at me, "You okay?"

I nod and hand my phone to him. I watch as he reads it. He then sits down and wraps me in his arms, "He did it very well. He did it with grace and understanding but also told everyone to back off."

I laugh, "That is daddy."

He laughs and nods, "Don't I know it. I will never forget when I was younger and he told me he loved me and I was amazing but maybe a hobby would be something to look into." 

I start laughing too remembering how shocked we all were with how daddy was being so nice but also saying that Chris was spending too much time around. "Let's go to this and get some baby stuff."

He laughs and nods helping me up. We grab our sunglasses and put them on. Chris stops and looks at the hat before looking at me, "Up to you."

He shrugs and grabs it putting it on. We walk outside and don't see anyone. I smile and get in his escalade. He start driving and grabs my hand holding it.

When we get to the store he looks around, "You ready to do this?" I laugh and shake my head, "Not really but you know. I want to."

We get out and start shopping. For hours we look around and buy baby clothes and accessories. Chris is having a blast looking at all the items. I haven't seen him this carefree and happy.

After shopping until we have to go get the kids, "Chris, we have to go now." He nods and we move towards the checkout.

Once we pay and grab all the bags, we look outside and see some cameras. I sigh and look at Chris. He nods and grabs the bags in one hand while I hold on the bags in one hand. He puts his hat and sunglasses on and I put mine on. We puts his arm around me and we walk outside to face the pictures.

With our heads down we start walking the best we can. "Aubrey, what can you tell us?" "How far along are you?" "Is it really a boy?" "Chris, are you excited to be a new dad?" "Congrats, you two." I look up at that one, "Thank you."

I put my head back down and keep walking, "Nothing else to say. No more comments for us?" "Can you tell us what is wrong?" "Anything."

Chris opens the passenger door and puts the bags in the back. He takes mine and puts them in the back too. I get in the car as Chris opens the passenger door and keep my head down. He finally comes around and start to get in but then turns and look at them, "Do not follow us. We have to get our children and we will have nothing happen to them. If you have an ounce of respect or morals, let us get our children without you scaring them or causing harm."

He then gets in the car and drives off. I turn to him and smile, "I loved that but was it smart. Daddy always said talking can do more harm then good."

He grabs my hand and shrugs, "Had to at least try."

I nod and kiss his cheek before we continue to drive in a comfortable silence.

I watch as we pull up to the school. I get out and walk up the school. Chris stands next to me smiling while holding my hand.

We hear the bell ring and eventually the kids all start running out. Chris squeezes my hand. We wait and then eventually we see Kyle running out. I smile and watch as he runs to me. I bend down and pick him out and kiss his cheek. "Hey little guy." He squeals and moves towards Chris who takes him out of my hands.

"Hey buddy." He squeals again as he looks between us, "Mommy, daddy." I smile and kiss his cheek. "How was school buddy?"

We walk to the car and get in ready to go get Chloe. Once we have her we head home to drop everything off. Once there we sit the kids down and explain how we are going to be home a lot more recently and they were excited about that.

While they did their homework we put the stuff in the nursery and got everything put away.

Once done, we all go to Chuck E' Cheese and watch as the kids run around having a blast. Chris holds my hand and smiles at me, "We did good."

I smile and nod watching them play, "We really did. Hope this little guy is ready to enjoy the craziness of the Moon and Sterling family."

He laughs and nods kissing my cheek, "He will defiantly be loved, if nothing else."

We watch as the kids run around playing and having a great time. An experience Chris and I love to watch and will be experiencing more with them.


	22. Dancing through Labor

I am walking around trying to calm Kyle down. He has been up sick all night.

"Daddy, please.

I sigh and turn back to her, "Baby girl."

She stomps her little foot, "Daddy, you are being unfair."

Kyle starts crying again. I walk him and pat his back, hoping to calm him again.

"Chloe, enough. I can't deal with this right now. I don't feel well and your mom and brother are sick too."

"Ahh, this is so unfair. I want to hang out with Ava. I never get to do what I want. Everything is always focused on mom or Kyle."

She screams again and turns to run upstairs but I hold her wrist and turn her to me, "Chloe, now you know that is not true. We do everything for you and Kyle. You also know that your mom is having a rough time but in no way or form are we taking anything away from you. Now, I can't drive you over there and honestly you need to stay here and do your homework anyway but if you calm down and stop with this tantrum you seem to be throwing then maybe later we can figure something out. However, if you keep this up you wont be doing anything but be in your room grounded."

She screams at me again and runs up the stairs making me sigh and Kyle cry. "Oh no, little man. It's okay. I know."

I start walking with him again and patting his back.

"What is going on?"

I turn to see Aubrey in my sweatpants and a big shirt and her hair in a messy bun from her sleep. Her belly still showing in my shirt. I sigh, "Chloe is upset that I can't drive her to Ava's. She is screaming about us being unfair and her never getting to do what she wants. I don't know."

She looks back up the steps and at Kyle in my arms as I rock him. "I am going to go deal with her. I knew spending time with Avery would be bad."

Shaking her head she turns on her heals and rushes up the stairs.

I shake my head and keep walking with Kyle needing to calm him down and get him to sleep some. This all night of no sleep is wearing on both of us.

About 10 minutes I hear feet and walk back out to the hallway and see her coming down the steps flustered and eyes flaring. "She is grounded. She gets nothing."

She stomps past me to the kitchen. I look down at an almost sleeping Kyle. I need to check on my wife and my daughter is angry but my son is finally almost asleep. Running a hand through my hair I make a list of what is needed first to make the others work too.

A few minutes later I walk upstairs and put a now sleeping Kyle in his bed and turn on the baby monitor.

I then proceed to pull his door up and walk to my room and grab the monitor and take it with me downstairs to find my wife.

After a few minutes I make it outside and find her sitting by the pool. I sit down and watch as she kicks her feet back and forth in the water. "Wanna tell me what happened in there?"

She shakes her head but I bump her slightly, "Aubs, talk to me."

She sighs, "I tried to sit her down and talk to her but she went off yelling about us never letting her do what she wants to do. How we are unfair to her and haven't been focusing on her like she deserves and just went on and on. I tried to reason with her before I had enough and just grounded her telling her now she has all the time to think about how unfair we are to her."

I put my arm around her and she leans into me laying her head on my shoulder, "What has gotten into her?"

I shrug, "I don't know, love. I am sure it is nothing and she will be back to herself in no time."

She looks up at me, "It is just so weird."

I kiss her head and hold her to me as we watch the sun shining on the water.

I don't know how long we sit there but its amazing just sitting here with her. We have been home for awhile now and it is nice. We are getting so much done for the baby and in the house. We love seeing all the moments with the kids. Aubrey and I are getting closer and spending more time together. It has been amazing being home like this but the last couple days have been a mess. Chloe has been grumpy and argumentative. Kyle has been sick with the stomach virus and has been scared because he really doesn't understand what is happening. Aubrey then got it and has been laying in the bathroom basically. I haven't been feeling well either but I only have half of the virus basically but its been rough.

Aubrey turns to me and kisses my cheek, "Go get some sleep. I will watch over Kyle and Chloe. You need some sleep and I am feeling better."

I look down at her and shake my head, "You need to focus on getting better."

She looks up at me, "Get sleep, Chris. You are no good to any of us exhausted. We will be okay and when we need you, we will get you."

I look around not wanting to do it but I am exhausted. I kiss her and deepen it a little until she hits my chest laughing, "Go to bed."

I laugh and stand up kissing her again, "Just a few hours. The monitor is here and wake me if you need anything. "

She nods and I kiss her head before walking back into the house and upstairs to the room.

I lay down and don't remember anything after thinking that this bed feels amazing.

 ** _AUBREY'S POV…_**

I walk upstairs a few hours after Chris went up. I check in on Kyle to see him fast asleep. It has been a rough night for me and him. Poor baby is finally getting some sleep.

Closing his door back, I walk across the hall. I open the door and look in to see Chloe sitting on her bed with a book, "Is this not allowed?"

I sigh and shake my head sitting down on the bed, "Chloe, what is going on?"

She closes the book and looks at me, "Nothing."

I look at her, "Something is clearly happening. You have never been like this before. It came out of no where. You can talk to your father and I but we can't help if we don't know what is going on."

She looks at me no emotion showing, not my daughter at all, "Mom, nothing is wrong. I am just finally showing what I am feeling."

I stand up shaking my head, "You aren't even talking like yourself. Is this Avery? Have you been spending too much time with her?"

She stands and rolls her eyes, "You never get it. Avery is the only one who gets me and lets me be who I am. She doesn't judge me or expect anything of me."

I look at her dumbfounded, "We have never done that. You know that."

She looks down, "Do i? Chloe, you are so good. Chloe, you are the best big sister. Chloe, can you help him get dressed? Chloe, your grades are perfect babygirl. At first, they were great compliments but eventually they became too much and you wanted too much."

I sit back down and shake my head, "Why would you even think that? We never wanted those to be anything but compliments and praise for how good you do."

She shrugs, "It doesn't anymore. You never seem to pay attention anymore. Always so busy with everything else. Even though you are home, you aren't with me. You haven't been with me in a long time."

I look at her confused as I shift trying to get comfortable feeling some back pain, "You know that is not right. I always try to be a part of everything you are doing but lately its all just homework, I try to help but there is only so much we can do with your homework. We take you everywhere you wanna go. We do all we can but you are also a child still. You are not seventeen or eighteen. You don't get to do what ever you want."

She groans, "I only want to hang out with my friends. You wont let me do that."

I shift again and roll my neck slightly, "Chloe, stop and think for a minute. You can't do what the seventeen and eighteen year olds are doing."

"AHH, Avery can."

I feel myself getting frustrated again, "Yes, Avery can. Not that Grandma and Grandpa don't try to stop that but Avery is not my daughter, you are. I won't let something happen to you. You mean too much to me. Avery is going to get into big trouble one of these days and it will be sad and I will be there because she is my sister but you are my daughter and over my dead body will I let that… AHHH."

I clutch my stomach and kneel over breathing heavy as I feel a sharp pain.

I feel a hand on my back, "Mom, Mommy, What's wrong? Is it the baby? I am so sorry. I never should have been stupid. I know you are just looking out for me. I was being stubborn. I love you too. Are you okay? IS the baby okay?"

I breath deeply and try to sit back up as I feel the sharp pain again and feel myself screaming again, This is weird, its just Braxton hicks but I need Chris, "Mommy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or the baby."

I breath out, "It's okay baby. I'm okay. Go get Daddy."

She looks panicked between me and the door and takes off running out the door screaming, "Daddy, Daddy, come quick."

I take a deep breath again and try to stand up but I end up dropping to my knees in the floor clutching my stomach as my back sends pain after pain. Oh no. No, no. no. "No, no, no. Not now." I breath deeply and hear feet running before Chris barrels through the door and is at my side, "Aubrey, talk to me."

I breath deeply and shake my head, "Not now."

 **CHRIS'S POV….**

I hear something but turn and don't hear it again. I curl back up and fall back asleep loving the pillows and blankets making me feel safe.

I hear screaming, "Daddy, Daddy, come quick." I shift feeling it in my dream knowing I can hear it but it's that part of the sleep where reality and dream are mixing. I hear a loud bang and jump up in bed looking around in shock and confusion, seeing Chloe at my door crying in a panic, "Daddy, Mommy."

I don't even feel my feet hit the ground as I rush her and land on my hind legs at her level, "What is happening? Where is mommy?" She shrugs crying and points down the hall to her room.

I take off running and realize she is behind me. What is happening? I hope shes okay. My mind starts to wonder the worst and I start blaming myself for going to bed knowing it would be bad. I see her door open and rush in seeing Aubrey on the floor clutching her stomach, "No, No, no." What happened? Is she hurt? Is the baby hurt? Did she fall?

I rush over and try to see what is happening, "Aubrey, talk to me." I don't see blood, which is good. I don't see any visual signs around her that would cause this reaction.

She is breathing deeply and shakes her head, "Not now." My eyes go wide as I look down and don't see the sign I was expecting. She clutches again and screams and I see her back arch. Oh my god, this is happening.

"It's happening?" She nods crying. I turn to Chloe, "I need you to wake up Kyle and grab him and you some things to do, now."

She rushes off and I hear her moving around. Leaning over my wife I grab her up and start to help her up off the ground. I get her up and she stares at me, "It can't be now."

I smile and kiss her head, "We don't decide that, love, he does."

She laughs a little and breathes deeply. I sit her back on the bed, "I am going to grab the bags and my phone. Just breathe for me."

She nods and starts to breathe as I rush out and into the nursery grabbing the baby bag and Aubrey's bag. I rush into my room and grab my phone and wallet. I grab Aubrey's phone too. Rushing back out into the hall I see Chloe holding Kyle's hand and on the phone, "Please come. Mommy is hurt."

I shake my head and grab the phone, "Hello?"

She looks up at me scared and I hear Mrs. Moon, "Chris? What Is happening? Is Aubrey okay? Is the baby okay?"

I shake my head, "She is fine. Chloe got scared. Aubrey is in labor."

I hear moving and then, "On my way." The phone ends and I look at Chloe.

Bending down to her level, I kiss her head and wipe at hear tear stains, "Baby girl, I know you are scared but everything is okay. The baby is coming. Can you just sit here with Kyle until Grandma gets here?"

She nods and I kiss her head before rushing back into her room, "Okay, well your mom is on her way. Chloe called her and scared her."

She shakes her head biting her lip, "Ah, that's good."

I look at her, "Okay, I got to get you to the hospital, they are coming too quick."

She nods and I help her up again and walk with her downstairs. I see the door fly open as we reach the bottom.

Her mom comes rushing to us, "You okay honey?"

She clutches again and I shake my head, "They are too quick. I got to go now. They are upstairs. I will call you, thank you."

She nods pushing us towards the door, "Of course. Good luck. Don't worry about anything, honey."

I get her in the car and throw the bags in the back and jump in driving onto the road.

She clutches my hand and I look over at her in pain. I feel so bad. I feel the same heart ache I felt all those years back when this was happening with Chloe except I feel guilt for having a hand in it.

She shakes her head, "He is early."

I kiss her hand, "I know baby."

I call her doctor and she is on the way. I call the hospital and they are going to be waiting for us, it is nice to have co-workers who like you.

I rush up to the entrance and see the nurse and Tristan standing there. I throw the car in park and jump out rushing around and helping her out and into the chair. "I will be right back baby." She nods and I look up at Tristan who nods at me.

I jump back into the car and rush to my parking spot. I grab our bags and walk into the hospital. I rush to the desk and they tell me Tristan got her up to the floor already in room 212. I nod and rush up the stairs and onto the floor.

I rush down the hallway and see the room and rush in to see Aubrey breathing deeply and Tristan holding her hand. "She is a tough cookie."

I laugh and nod as I drop the bags and rush over to her. I pick her up and the nurse hands me her stuff before everyone leaves.

I undress her and place her in the gown and tie it before picking up and putting her in the bed and covering her up. The nurse comes back in and starts to hook everything up.

Aubrey smiles at me, "Using your connections, I see."

I laugh, "What good is it if I can't use what I got every once in a while."

She laughs and lays back trying to nap while the contractions seem to have relaxed a second. "How long do you think we have?"

The nurse shrugs, "I honestly don't know. Your doctor should be here soon. Just try to relax."

After a half hour, the door opens and I see the all too familiar head, "Hey guys."

She comes in and looks around, "Doing okay?"

Aubrey shakes her head, "I don't remember them hurting this much."

She looks at the machine and nods, "Yeah, you were younger and also had medicine." She sit at the stool and lifts the blanket, "Let's just see what this little man is doing, shall we?"

She gloves herself and I hold Aubrey's hand as we wait.

After a second, she lowers the blanket and smiles, "Well, I better go get ready and get the crew."

I look at her confused, "You mean?"

She nods smiling, "He is very impatient and it is almost time. "

Standing up she takes her gloves off and pats Aubrey's knee, "I will be back in a few minutes, Sweetie. Then we can get this little one into the world." She smiles at me before walking over and dropping the gloves in the trash.

When the door closes Aubrey turns to me, "Is he going to be okay?"

I smile and kiss her head as I squeeze her hand, "Of course. They aren't worried, we shouldn't be either."

She shakes her head, "Chris, you did your residency in neonatal, speak the truth."

I sigh and scoot her over a little and sit on the edge of the bed wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head, "Truthfully, he is early. It could have some problems but they won't know much until he gets here. Everything is showing that he is going to be fine but until he is here, it's hard to know. From the time length and everything I know from his scans, I would say he is going to be okay. But we can't worry about any of that right now. We need to focus on getting him into this world then we can go from there."

I kiss her head again and she lays her head on my shoulder as she squeezes hard as another contraction passes on the monitor. When it passes she laughs, "We didn't get to call anyone or do any of the funny stuff we talked about."

I laugh and look at her, "We can work on some of those right now."

She laughs and shakes her head, "I can't."

I stand up and laugh, "Oh Mrs. Sterling, Yes, you can."

She tries to frown but is laughing to hard, "That is Dr. Sterling to you."

I laugh out loud and look at her smiling wide and tired. She looks so beautiful.

I reach over and grab my phone, "Let's get those pictures."

I start snapping away like crazy and she tries to hide before we get the belly picture. I lean in and we both smile and snap away. I kiss her cheek and snap away again. When I think I have enough, I take a quick video.

"So, little man, you were very impatient and decided now had to be the time. But we are so excited to meet you."

I move the camera to the clock, "You should be here any minute. You gave us quite a scare at first but we are waiting and will be seeing you soon. We love you so much and can't wait to hold and see you little guy."

I move it to Aubrey laying in bed who laughs, "Anything to say, Momma?"

She shakes her head smiling, "Nope. You covered it. Freaked us out and makes one heck of a story on how he decided to come into this world."

We both laugh and I turn it back to me, "See you soon, little man."

I turn it off and look back at her, "Okay, up you go."

She shakes her head, "Oh no."

I nod and help her out of the bed letting her hug on to me, "Yes. You wanted to do this, so we are doing it."

I lean her on the bed and grab her medicine pole and tell her to hold on. I hit record and hold the phone out smiling, "Okay, we are gonna try to do the baby mama Dance."

I look at her and turn it to her and she smiles, and I have to ask, "Think you can?"

She nods, "I'm gonna try in between the contractions."

I look at the contractions happening and show the camera what I am seeing, "Sure you want to try? I mean you watched all the videos and wanted to do it but you don't have to. This is unexpected."

She leans against me breathing deeply, "I want to do this so bad."

I hold her up, "I got you but if you really don't want to, we won't."

She stands up holding her pole, "I am going to try."

I nod and walk over and place the camera in a great view and start the music. I turn and see Aubrey leaned over grabbing the bed. I wait a second but she doesn't stand back up. I bend down and look up at her as she is bent over, "Are you okay?" she breathes deeply and I reach up rubbing her back.

She finally stands up and breathes out and nods at me. I walk over and start the music again.

I rub her back and kiss her before she stands up fully, ready to go.

She is standing on the side and I watch her at first as she holds out to hold her pole. She starts small moving her feet and stepping as her belly moves. I dance over to her and she smiles as she moves the pole with her stepping and moving that belly up and down making me smile. She holds under her stomach making it bigger as I dance around her and end up behind her and start to dance making her laugh.

She starts moving to the side and I start to side step and snap my finger with her as she places a hand at her back. I step in her bubble and bend rubbing her belly while still moving my hips to the side and shaking my butt making her laugh.

Seeing her pole I decide to really make her laugh and forget any worries. I grab a hold of it and put my hand on the back of my head and bend at my knees shaking my hips and butt and start to drop down. She starts laughing so hard. She then shakes her head and turns around popping her butt out and bending at her knees and popping it.

I move around her dancing with her. I hold her stomach and rub it and she smiles. When it gets to the drop down part she moves holding her stomach and drops and then laughs as I start doing this weird wiggle and dropping low with her.

She gets down so far and goes to get back up and reaches back to her back and laughing, "Help." I laugh turning and helping her up , moving with her as I hold her stomach and rub it as I get down and bounce. She moves her hips and just rubs her belly.

I move to the side and start to do a side step letting her bounce her belly again with her hand on her back and the other on her belly. She pops her butt out slightly and starts to bounce and I decide to act like I am slapping it as she pops it making her laugh and smile. She bends over some and pops her butt more and puts her hand out as if needing balance.

When I turn and start to drop it low for her since she can only bend a little and move her butt, she turns and slaps my butt, "Hey, no touchy Mrs. Sterling."

She laughs, "I should have been the one saying that."

We both laugh and I take over and move in front kind of and lift my leg up and do a weird wiggle of my hips making her stand back up. I start to move my hips like I have seen her do, making her laugh so hard that it makes me smile.

Throwing my hands out to the sides I stick my tongue out smiling. She shakes her head laughing as I move to the side and put my hands out to her telling her to take over.

She moves her hair out of her face and turns back to her side and does a bounce and steps down with her feet out bending at the knees some. She starts to move her hips to the sides and it bounces her belly and rubbing it as she goes.

I join again and rub her belly with her before bending down and kissing her belly. She stands up more and keeps bouncing her belly since she can't do much else and I take over getting down low for her.

I start to bounce slightly then I get up again. I hold her hip slightly as I get back up and start to move with her. I move closer to her and she laughs pushing me away slightly. I turn on my foot and kick my legs and shake my hips as she grabs on to her pole.

Placing her hand at her back she pops her hip making her butt pop and her stomach bounce. As she moves I move my legs moving the same way as her making her laugh.

I act like I slapping her butt this time even though it is turned from me and she shakes her head laughing. I drop it low and start to bounce and she watches me smiling and laughing like crazy, making me feel good to see me acting a fool making her so happy.

I turn back to her and she turns and pops her butt out and pops it again. She tries to make it move but she just cant and starts laughing.

As I bounce at the ground she moves her head to the side and pops her hip in the direction of me. slowly she sticks her hand to her back and starts to move down as she pops her butt down. I dance around to the other side of her and shake my hips and butt and do a weird wiggle.

She starts to laugh and stands up moving her hips to the side as I go crazy wiggling and trying to dance behind her. She grabs onto the pole and moves it forward as she pops her butt. I watch as a contraction hits because she grabs her stomach and turns to me in a silent scream. I watch the screen and it goes quick.

She starts dancing again slightly side to side and I dance behind her jumping forward with each thrust of my hip. I watch her and stop and start to do some weird two step as she wraps her arms around her stomach and moves her hips side to side. She then starts to rub her stomach as I am kicking my legs in a half attempt at an Irish dance.

I dance to the front of her and turn to watch her dancing side to side. She reaches out and grabs her pole and bends slightly as a contraction hits. I turn and see her gown has opened slightly at her side, showing nothing really.

It just shows her hip a little of her side of her thigh. I decide to make her laugh and put my hands out to the gown and turn towards the camera doing an oh face. She looks down and sees it as she straightens.

Moving forward I step in front of her and completely hide her and place my hands on her hips as she is laughing like crazy and places her arms around me. I turn back to the camera eyes wide and face still in an oh shape.

She is laughing and moves to the side slightly to finish the dance but I shake my head and my arms and mouth "No, that is it." She is laughing so hard.

She then moves with her pole and dances as she pushes it. She just walks and slightly moves her arm in a beat to the music as she steps and shakes her head with it. I join and drop it down and move across the floor bouncing as I am down. She gets down slightly then stops and bends. I start dancing and watch as she shakes her head and moves to the chair and sits down.

I walk over and go to help her but she slaps my hand away. "You okay?"

She breathes and just keeps breathing. She then nods and dances in the chair slightly making me laugh. I help her up and she stands and moves to her side and pops her stomach. I then watch as she puts her hands up and moves them side to side.

She takes a breath and moves forward tand shaking her belly and her shoulders as she does small steps forward and then leans forward and shakes again and her hair falls forward. I start dancing off to the side mimicking what she is doing. She is laughing and then clutches her stomach as she back steps and dances to her pole as she stands straight.

Taking over again I step in front and send a peace sign as she moves slightly and grabs onto her pole and breathes and with her other hand places a hand on her stomach.

I look back at her and smile before shaking my butt on her pole again and she laughs, "Get off my pole." I laugh and start to shake my hips and dance before turning back to her and she just raises her stomach up and down before facing front and moving her arms out and in as she moves her hips slightly. She stands straight and places her hands on her stomach laughing.

I grab the camera and blow a kiss, "That is all we got."

I turn the camera off and look to Aubrey who is breathing. "You doing?" She nods and I help her back in bed.

She smiles and kisses me, "Thank you for helping me do these even though we didn't have time."

I kiss her head, "Of course, love. I would do anything for you. Plus it was maybe 10 minutes and we will always love these memories and our families will laugh at them too. I will always be laughed at for my horrible dancing."

She laughs and looks up at me, "I think you did great. I know you aren't the greatest dancer but you did it for me and I appreciate it."

I kiss her again and the door opens and the doctor walks in with the nurse, "Ready to get started?"

We look at each other and squeeze each others hands and I kiss her before we both turn back to the doctor and nod, "Let's meet our little guy."


End file.
